A Truely Shocking experience
by The Poarter
Summary: I got this from dimension distorter. Naruto learns more than just the Shadow clone jutsu from the scroll. In turn he learns about his ancestors and how they made him who he is today. Join Naruto on the adventure of a lifetime. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1: A truely Shocking experience

_**Chapter 1: Breaking into his past**_

"What's that?"= Talking

'_What's that?'=Thinking_

**"****What's that?" = Kyuubi/Time Skip/Attacks/**_**Thoughts**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Infamous. This is my first fic, so I hope that I could create this, not only to my but to everyone likes.

I received this story from Dimension Distorter

**Twenty Thousand Years before the Kyuubi Attack(Note This is the good ending of Infamous 2):**

In New Marais, Cole was sitting on the balcony with his comrades; Zeke, Kuo and Nix. The four of them were activating the RFI. Unfortunately it didn't go as planned. Now Cole had a choice. Kill all conduits and save the rest of humanity or save him and all conduits. He stared glumly at the RFI dozens of thoughts pierced his mind. Do it. Don't. Cole was lost for a moment then he remembered all the happy memories with Trish and Zeke. All the good times they shared. Humanity wasn't so rotten after all. It was worth saving.

(Time skip: Two hours later)

He had one hell of a workout. The beast was down, for now, at least. He was exhausted the fatigue getting worse every minute but he needed to do it. Needed to stop the beast. Stop what the beast was going to do. He had to stop what was going to happen. Cole silently landed on the marble below and pressed the RFI.

(Time skip: Ten hours later)

The RFI had worked as planned. The corrupted, Vermaak 88 were killed and the plague was removed. Thousands died that day but for everyone that died millions survived. No know the true story of Cole except his best friend Zeke. Hell no one knew him until his sacrifice. But now the world moaned the loss of a hero. A hero that was gone. But what they didn't know was that Cole had saved a bit of himself in the RFI and had the pieces of his soul scattered to the winds. No one knew this. No one knew that this unexpected actions will shape the history of Earth itself.

Hidden leaf Village: 12 years prior

The Hidden Leaf Village, a city like town that really lives up to its name. The entire place is practically crawling with nature. Tree's surround it's very walls, (except for the path ways that allow travel from outside the village to inside, and vice versa.) Plants can be found inside and outside the village. Many can ONLY be found in the village. But the village was not always a peaceful as described. 12 years ago the Hidden Leaf was attacked. The casualties were in the hundreds but were rapidly climbing to the thousands. What was the cause of all this turmoil, you may ask? The village was attacked by a monster, but not any monster; The king of the demons, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Fox. The fox itself was a demonic beast that rivaled its strength to a fraction of the beast. A fraction. Apparently the beast was not destroyed neither killed. It was just stopped and neutralized. John later died of his wounds or so people thought.

The demonic beast that was spoken of in legend had suddenly appeared, one night. Many tried to stop it, but proved insufficient for its might. Thousands were killed, some were maimed, yet nobody had the power to stop it. But one ninja arose to stop the Kyuubi .The Hidden Leaf's fourth Hokage. The Hokage were the strongest of the strong, the leaf's greatest ninja, but most of all, the village's leader. The leader of one of the commanded one of the most powerful villages in the known world. The Fourth Hokage knew that he could not defeat the Nine Tails, so instead he used a sealing Jutsu. He sealed the Nine Tail's into a newborn infant, and wanted the boy to be respected as a hero. This boy had blonde hair, and because of the Kyuubi had whisker like birth marks on his cheeks. (That's how I think he got them) This boy was Naruto Uzumaki. But enough treading down memory lane let's get back to the original story.

**12 Years later:**

"We will now start the final exam." These words were spoken by a Chunnin of the village.

His name is Iruka. Iruka is also a teacher in the Hidden Leaf's ninja academy. The place where young kids go to learn and train on becoming a full fledge shinobi. Iruka is a guy in probably his mid twenties. He has brown hair and a spiked pony tail. There is also a scar across his face, that was from his days starting out as a ninja. No one bothered asking how he got it.

"When your name is called proceed to the testing." said Iruka, speaking to his class. Some were sleep, (Shikamaru) and some didn't even care.

"The final test will be on the clone Jutsu." Iruka said. Most knew they were going to pass while one knew his chance at graduating was shot. _"Guagh great that's my worst technique, I'm never goanna pass."_ These were the thoughts of the village's number one prankster Naruto.

Naruto for some odd reason is disliked by the whole village. But no one bothered to tell him why. He was not seen as the hero the Fourth wanted him to be. Naruto had incredibly high Chakra reserves for an academy student. Unfortunately he lacks the proper control over it causing fluctuations in his Justus. This resulted in several problems such as when he tried to form a clone. The clones didn't seem to work. Instead of a few clones there was only one. Naruto was 145 centimeters tall and weighed just a little over forty kilograms.

"I'm going to call you all in alphabetical order. When it's your turn please come next door. If you pass then you can receive your headband." Iruka then walked out the classroom door to the next room and started the preparation for the final exam. Meanwhile the students were conversing with each other.

"So Shikamaru … (gulp) do you think that we'll be able to pass." said Choji who was eating a bag of chips. You would not believe how many time's Iruka said "no eating in the classroom", but he was always ignored by Choji. It was a clan thing. So eventually Iruka just gave up, and had to deal with it. He was also Shikamaru's childhood friend. Choji was 150.6 centimeters and weighed around 63 kilograms.

"Who knows, but I hope I do. I just want to pass so that I can stop getting up at 7:00 in the morning. I'm always so tired, and these tests are so annoying, it's such a drag." Shikamaru is the lazy one his hair is like Iruka's but its black, him and his family are respected in the village. Mainly it's because of their ridiculous IQ.

Most of the girls in the class were fawning over a kid, who was the only survive in his whole family massacre, by his brother. This kid was Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was the rookie of the year and has the highest grades in class. He has black hair the kind of resembles a duck's butt. Where's a blue shirt, with his families crest on the back of it. A fan like design, with a red top, and a white bottom, he where's white shorts and blue sandals. He's more of an Emo kind of guy. He always broods and never smiles.

Sasuke thought it was a little humorous that Naruto always tried to catch up to him, in skills. He thought he deserved the attention from people because he is an Uchiha and has the Sharingan, a dojutsu (Or eye technique) that allows the user to mimic the opponent's movements and techniques, though Sasuke has yet to unlock his Sharingan. He was 151 cm tall and weighed about 42 kilograms.

'_Grrr, why does he always get all the attention? What's so great about him anyway?'_Naruto thought angrily, him and Sasuke have been rivals for as long as he can remember. OF course Sasuke didn't see it as much. He just played along so that he could embarrass Naruto even more.

Naruto's reasons everyone always treats him like he's the center of the universe, and he always has girls following him. But Naruto can tell by Sasuke's impression's that he was really annoyed with that. Naruto couldn't blame him on that one really.

After all having girls follow you where ever you go, saying things like " I love you," or "will you please go on a date with me?" It does get irritating after the first couple of days. He even got ambushed by them, because he threatened Sasuke. That was just a few months ago and he got pretty beaten up. He was ganged up by at least six of the girls. There were over twenty girls in this class and almost all of them infuriated with Sasuke.

Naruto was so into thought that he hadn't realized the people who have left that classroom and came back with headbands. He almost missed his name being called. Fortunately he saw it coming at the last minute.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka called from the other room.

Sighing Naruto got up and proceeded heading out the door. He could already hear snickers, chuckles, and comments coming from the other students. Things like "the class clown is about to fail again," or "the dead last becoming a ninja that's a laugh". Naruto quickened his pace a bit and walked to the other room. Entering the room Naruto looked at the desk and saw a few more headbands left. He walked to the center of the room and got ready.

"Proceed with the clone Jutsu," said Iruka. '_Alright, get it together Naruto. You can do this. Believe it.'_ Then Naruto put his hands together in a handsign, and then began to concentrate. A mass of chakra started to swam around Naruto, kicking up dust in the process._**"CLONE JUTSU,"**_Naruto yelled, as was then surrounded in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared Naruto looked to he's right, only to see a pale white clone on the ground, looking like it was about to kill over. The clone could barely stand.

"I'm sorry Naruto, you fail" Iruka said with a sigh. "Iruka -sensei." Iruka looked to his left a saw his friend Mizuki, wondering what he had to say." Mizuki like Iruka is a Chunnin and a teacher. He has silver hair that reaches past his chin. Like Iruka, Mizuki had always been nice to Naruto.

"He's off but his moves weren't bad, and he did hang in there a replicate. This is his third try, so you know he really wants to become a ninja. We could cut him a break." Naruto immediately gasped in happiness, in hearing this. Even though it seemed unlikely he hoped that Mizuki could convince Iruka enough to pass him.

"Mizuki-sensei, the others students created at least 3 effective replications. But Naruto can only create one, and look at it it's pitiful. I can't pass him." Iruka said in a demanding tone. This had made Naruto even more upset. Iruka's known Naruto for most of his life, yet hasn't he realized that Naruto can't create a clone. Maybe everyone was right, maybe he is the dead last.

"Amazing they called me first," a random graduate exclaimed. "They said I passed with flying colors," said another. Friends and family were chatting away, happy that the kids passed the exam, and became honorary ninja. Becoming a Gennin meant that the person was edible to be sent on missions that were D-rank or C-rank. There was only one boy who was not part of the celebrating. He was sitting sideways on a swing, under a big tree in the shade, watching. Depression obviously could be seen on his face. His hair covered his face as he lowered hi head even further at the other children. Their happiness seemed to have an inverse relationship with him.

"Look there, you see him?" Said a woman with a voice filled of malice.

"It's that boy. I hear he's the only one that failed," said another woman. She pointed rudely at him for a moment.

"hm well it serves him right." said the first woman. You could be able to see that both of their eyes were full of hate, towards young Naruto. "Just imagine if he passed and became a ninja. I mean he's the boy who" but was immediately shushed by the first woman.

"We're not supposed to talk about that." Naruto started to put on his goggles, adjusting them so there not to tight around his head. He wears them in substitute for a headband.

Naruto's depressions got the better of him and fled the scene. He could hear the women laughing at him. _Why? Why is it always me? _In the meantime Naruto found himself at the top of the memorial. The Hokage memorial was the place where all previous Hokages were symbolized. This was where Naruto wished for his memory to be one day. His faced etched on the stone for everyone to see. But why? Now that Naruto thought about it he figured that he wanted everyone to acknowledge him. He knew that.

But as time went on Naruto found the idea to be a stupid one. Why should he acknowledge or care about the opinions of people that didn't give two cents about him. Should he really become Hokage just for that? No. Becoming Hokage was his dream and he always doing it for that very reason. The more the thought about it the more his reason lost its meaning. An hour passed and Naruto climbed down a better man. He was going to become Hokage for his own reasons, Not for others, not to be acknowledge, but for reasons which he will find out later.

Naruto was about to leave for his home when he heard a faint noise near him, startling him. He looked up to see who it was and saw Mizuki, staring at Naruto with a smile. The smile crept him out a bit but after the initial shock he got over it. If Mizuki wanted to do something suspicious he would deal with him.

"Naruto there's something I want to talk to you about. Please follow me." With that he and Naruto left to discuss their conversation in private. Mizuki gestured Naruto to come with him.

We find them sitting on top of one of the buildings in the village. Looking out into the horizon, while the sun had started to set, Mizuki thought that it was time to put his plan into action. "Naruto I wasn't you to understand he doesn't hate you. I know that Iruka can be tough and hard to work with, but has nothing against you."Mizuki said trying to comfort Naruto.

"Then why, why only me?" Naruto asked with disappointment in his voice. "He wants you to be strong with all his heart. But that will never happen unless he goes easy on you Naruto. You know he's a lot like you. No parents, no family, nothing. He grew up the same way you did, alone."Said Mizuki

"But… this time I really wanted to graduate. How can I be the best Iruka-sensei wants me to be if I can't learn one move."Naruto said dropping his shoulders. The very memory of the academy and his skills haunted him.

"Hmhmh," Mizuki chuckled "Then I guess that I have to tell you."

At this Naruto perked up. What was so special that he had to tell him in secret? _Wait! It's a trap!_

"It's a secret Naruto so you can't tell anybody, okay." Naruto nodded and Mizuki started to tell him. Mizuki made a motion with his finger to tell Naruto to come closer. Naruto drew in and listened. Putting a hand over his mouth and over Naruto's ear he began to speak. He stilled eyed Mizuki suspiciously.

"You see Naruto I always have this special test for students who don't graduate the exams. I want you to sneak into the Hokage tower and steal the forbidden scroll." He paused for a few seconds to catch Naruto's attention and to create a bit of suspense. Naruto on the other hand knew that Mizuki was going to do something illegal but played along for a bit.

"To pass your suppose to recover it without being detected or seen. Then there is going to be a rendezvous point in the forest north of here. Then I want you to learn one Jutsu from it. If you can do all that then you pass." Naruto's heart seemed to burst with joy at the thought of such a chance to redeem himself. But Naruto knew it was a trap so he had to be careful. Very careful. If he did everything right he could get Mizuki arrested as well. Not only will he finally pass and get a head band, but this was completely easy. He snuck into the Hokage tower so many times that he lost count. And learning a new Jutsu will be a bonus. Naruto sprang to his feet, and had that smile that we all know and love plastered all over his face. A sinister smile that resembled Orchimaru's a bit.

"You can count on me Mizuki-sensei. I'll get that scroll and pass the test. I also happen to know where it is." Naruto then jumped from roof to roof heading to the Hokage tower, leaving Mizuki who had a smirk on his face. Not a regular smirk but one that was full of evil and hate.

See Mizuki may seem like a nice man but in reality he's a terrible person, who has always loathed Naruto. Why, it's because the Kyuubi attack 12 years ago had changed him. It killed his friends and his family, leaving him emotionally torn. He hated Naruto because he reminded him of the fox that took away everything precious to him, and started to tell himself that Naruto was the fox. He only acted nice around Naruto so that he could trust him. Stealing the forbidden scroll was not a test.

He only sent Naruto to take it because he did not know where it was, and it would get him in trouble with the Hokage. Mizuki left his place on the building and ran to tell Iruka then they both left for the Hokage, them, along with the Hokage's best Chunnin started to look for the blonde, but Mizuki knew where he was, and started heading in Naruto's direction. '_This is going to be incredibly easy. Not only will I have the scroll to myself, but everybody is going to blame that demon for all of this. It doesn't matter if he does learn a Jutsu; he won't be able to stop me.'_

Scene Change:

Naruto was at the rendezvous point where Mizuki had told him to meet him. His form was sweaty and had dirt everywhere. His orange and blue jumpsuit was a wreck as well. It's obvious that he was training and by the smile on his face, it would seem he succeeded in mastering a Jutsu. It's was the first entry on the forbidden scroll. The Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. He was a bit skeptical at first because clones weren't his strong suit. In fact they were his worst. But theses clones were different instead of trying to filter your chakra and try to make illusions of yourself; you instead divide your chakra into spate interties and make actual clones of yourself. Another cool thing about this technique is that if a clone goes somewhere or does something that you don't know about and dispels, then you'll gain that clones memories. They can even shorten the time of a person's training sessions. The added benefit as that the clones could actually have some sentience and be a assigned to do simple tasks that the original commands.

Naruto sat down and gazed at the starlight sky. He then looked at the scroll.

"Hmm well I still have half an hour until Mizuki-sensei gets here, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to learn one more measly Jutsu."

Naruto then opened the scroll and started to looked at more entries. There was the Waster Dragon Jutsu, but that required too many hand signs and took too long to use."

The Jutsu required the caster to also do it in under a minute lest they damage themselves in the process or lose excess charka. There was the Fire Ball Jutsu but that instantly reminded him of Sasuke, so that was a no. He would never learn anything Sasuke knew unless he had a choice. The Black Dragon Blizzard, an ice style move but Naruto was no were near familiar with ice so that was a no.

"Come on, there has to be something else here." Naruto just skimmed through the whole thing until he realized he opened the scroll all the way, and then looked at the last entre. All the other Justus were either too difficult or something he hadn't learned in class. There was a circle with the kanji for 'seal ' on it. Naruto was actually happy that he paid attention in class for once, because he remembered Iruka- sensei explained how to unlock seals. Seals unlock one of two ways. You either apply your chakra to the seal, or you apply some of your blood.

Naruto could easily see that this seal required blood, because there were marks of finger prints left on the scroll, staining it with their dried blood. Naruto knew that there was a one I in a million chances that the seal would unlock for him, but what did he have to lose. He despereately wanted to show everyone that he wasn't a stupid dead last.

"Well here goes nothing." Naruto said as he took a kunai from his pouch, then made a tiny cut on his thumb. He then placed his thumb on the seal and waited. He waited for about 10 seconds, then shrugged. "Oh well" Naruto said a little disappointed. The seal then started to glow blue, and Naruto watched in amazement. The seal stopped glowing then erupted in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell?" was all Naruto could say, staring at the objects in front of him.

Laying in front of Naruto was a short sleeve shirt that was yellowish orange and had black sleeves, some jeans that had some sort of star formation, going down the right leg, a two pronged trident like weapon and a backpack with a strap to obviously hold the weapon. Naruto also found a white undershirt along with several other clothes. The weapon looked like was made out of old steel thus its grey color. There was also a letter and a box that seemed to give of a purple like glow, from its closed hinges.

Naruto first grabbed the letter and started to read it

_If you were able to release the seal and are reading this letter then that must mean you are probably the last of my kin to walk this earth. Let me specify I am your ancestor. My name is Cole McGrath. I had saved the world from a threat that was willing to exterminate mankind as we know it. A monster called 'The Beast.' The beast was originally my friend, and ally. Someone named John White. Too bad he was trying to kill me to._

"Some friend" Naruto said as he could only imagine being friends with somebody who tries to kill you in the end. He continued to read the letter.

_I managed to stop him also with a little help from my friends. It was a tough fight but we were able to push on. Because for the thousands that had died millions were going to live._

"Wait he said that this was a threat to the whole world right, so how did he stop the beast. Yeah he said he had help from his friends but there must have been some way he took that thing down." Naruto said to himself wishing that he could learn how his so-called ancestor could destroy such a monster. After all a person who could do such a thing was powerful in his books.

It didn't really make sense though. How could one man stop a threat to the whole world even with his friends help? That must mean that he's stronger that all the Hokages, put together.

_You're probably wondering how I took that thing down right? Well I had these… abilities. Some that people can only dream about, ability's that even outclass most bloodline limits. Since you're my descendent you too have access to these abilities._

This had gotten Naruto excited. He could have abilities that could make him stronger then he already was? Stronger than anybody else? He kept on reading.

_I was able to conduct and control lighting. I could absorb it and discharge it at will. Just because you have these abilities does not mean you know how to use them. You are going to have to practice. I couldn't go in water without shocking myself. That's something no amount of practice can ever overcome. But what's in that box won't allow you to have the same problem. Open the box._

Naruto then glanced at his right to see the red box that still had that weird purple mist leaking from it. The mist seemed to be covering the entire box if one looked closely. Naruto leaned over and grabbed the box. He held it in front of his face and examined it. It had what appeared to be lightning bolt designs covering it. He opened it and saw something that made him go wide eyed.

In the box was an orb of sorts. It glowed purple, and had bluish red mist like substance coming off of it. The orb was also giving off this strange buzzing like noise as well. Naruto picked it up and it started to pulsate a bit. Naruto then picked up the letter with his spare hand and began to finish it.

_This is the Ray Core. It works as a mechanism so that you can unlock your powers. There are 6 more to find. Each location is hidden, but one Core will lead to another and another and so on. You are the only one in the world who can use the Core's so don't get worried if someone tries to take one from you. To activate a core just channel your chakra into it. Its energy will flow into you, which will in turn unlock your powers. More Cores means more and different powers. Also to use my weapon which is called 'The Amp' just channel electricity to it. So long and I hope this information can be useful._

_From your ancestor_

_Cole_

Naruto was at a loss for words, no scratch that Naruto was speechless. He didn't imagine he had such talents locked away in is genes. Now he is holding to tool that will bring them out. And in one night he had discovered them. Not a year of searching but in one night..

"Whoa, so I'm related to some sort of super hero?" Naruto would need time to take this all in, but realized that time was something he was running out of. Mizuki would be here in ten minutes. So with the time he had left he rolled the scroll back up, took of his jumpsuit and put on his ancestors clothes.

They fitted him quite well. He checked the backpack and found a second set of clothes in there to. Probably incase in the first pair got ruined. He strapped on the backpack, and put the Amp through the loop on the back.

He then looked at the thing that was supposed to unlock his so called dormant powers, the Ray Core.

"Well here goes nothing" Naruto then picked up the Ray Core and started to channel his chakra into it. The Core started to vibrate violently and then appear as to have been absorbed by Naruto. "AGH damn this … really hurts," Naruto managed to grunt out until he was lifted in the air.

Lighting started to surround his hands, and feet until it all discharged at once, going in multiple directions. Falling to the ground steaming a bit and gasping a little Naruto slowly picked himself up, and started to see some changes. Lighting was dancing around his arms, and hands.

He even felt like he had more energy then he use to. He never thought he could feel this much power at once. The power was exhilarating to say the least. He figured that he still had about four minutes to spare until Mizuki found him, so he started to practice with his new powers. He learned how to shoot lightning bolts from his hands, and how to make lightning grenades.

Naruto also learned how to make a wall of electricity, which can block or deflect anything. He tested it by making a few shadow clones, and having them throw shuriken and kunai at the original, having them bounce of the electric wall, which could be a good defense move. He even shot it at the clones and they were blown back off their feet. He managed to create some sort of kinetic energy, which could pick up objects and through them, however far he wanted them to go. He even practiced with the Amp a bit. Naruto learned how to get it working and also practiced on a few melee move combos. This was great. In a few minutes Naruto had created his own style.

He sat down to relax until he heard someone. Just not who he was expecting "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Iruka screamed. Naruto turned to see his really pissed of teacher walking towards him. The Jonin walked to up to the boy crouching on the grass.

"So what do you have to say for yourself, huh?" Iruka growled out. A tick mark starting to form on his forehead.

Naruto closed his eyes, crossed his arms and chuckled, confusing Iruka." So you finally found me huh sensei, you are pretty good. I only had time to learn one technique." This caught Iruka by surprise. He decided to play the idiot for now.

"_He's been out here practicing? I can see how hard he's been working. But what's he wearing? I've never seen that type of clothing before. And is that some sort of pitch-fork on his back?"_Iruka thought eyeing the strange clothing.

He wanted to ask where he got these things from but decided to wait till he dealt with this problem.

"Hey Sensei do I pass" Naruto practically yelled, snapping Iruka from his thought. He then looked at the blonde with a questioning look.

"Pass, what do you mean pass?" Iruka asked, not understanding were Naruto was getting at.

"You know the secret test. Students who fail take a secret test by taking the scroll, learning a jutsu from it, and they pass."

Now Iruka was really confused. "Who told you something like that?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it. He was the one who set this whole thing up actually." Naruto had informed his sensei." Now Iruka was starting to worry. Mizuki, his best friend set this up. Why would he want to…. On no!

They were interrupted when kunai started to fly in their direction.

"NO LOOK OUT!" Iruka then pushed Naruto out of the way then was pushed backed from the onslaught. All but one missed, at got stuck in Iruka's leg.

"I see you found our little hide away." said a sinister voice. Iruka and Naruto looked up to see Mizuki standing in a tree, with two huge shuriken strapped to his back. "Why didn't I figure this out sooner?" Iruka had questioned himself. Naruto just looked at Mizuki as if he wasn't even worth the boy's time.

Mizuki looked down and saw Naruto next to the scroll. "Naruto give me the scroll now." Mizuki demanded. "Mizuki-sensei what are you doing?" Naruto asked in false disbelief hping to get a confession out of the man. Has Mizuki really betrayed the village? If so than his worst suspicions had become reality.

"Naruto don't give Mizuki the scroll. The secrets it contains can put this village in grave danger. He used you so he could get that power for himself." Iruka explained through a pained voice. "He's been lying to you Naruto. Quick run away." Iruka yelled trying to get his student to get away from the area.

Mizuki just smirked "Lying huh, please you were lying to him his whole life." Mizuki then turned in Naruto's direction.

"Naruto do you know why the entire village hate's you so much." Iruka's eyes widened,

" NO MIZUKI, DON'T TELL HIM! IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Iruka bellowed.

Mizuki continued " The reason is because the Nine-Tailed fox spirit that destroyed our village 12 years ago is inside of you. YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!" Mizuki screamed the last par at Naruto.

Iruka was crying a bit because since Naruto knows the truth and that he's been hiding the secret from him he probably hates him. Mizuki expected Naruto to breakdown and start crying, probably running away in the process. But Naruto did something that they both didn't expect . "HHAHAHA AHAH AHA AHAHHAHA AHAHA."

This had taken both ninja by surprise. They both expected to see the same thing, for Naruto to either burst out in tears of anger, and probably run away. But Naruto was just laughing his ass off. When he started to calm down he wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Wow, THAT'S what you and the villagers believe. Man for a second there I thought I had something to worry about. You think I should be scared because the Nine-Tails is inside me; please it's the other way around. It's because of you and the villager's ignorance that you're scared of me." Mizuki then unclipped one of the shuriken from his back, and started to spin it around.

"DON'T TRY AND PLAY YOUR MIND GAMES ON ME DEMON. NOW DIE!" Mizuki then hurls the shuriken at Naruto at blinding speeds. Iruka's eyes widened and try to move to block the shuriken, but the pain in his leg was too much. He fell to one knee and saw that the shuriken get closer to Naruto. He could only bring himself to scream his name. "NO NARUTO." Naruto thought that it was time to show Iruka his new powers. He smiled at the shuriken which was lunging at him at blinding speeds. Since he was always a ninja Naruto's reaction time was always 160 milliseconds. But with the powers he received from Cole that was now 130 milliseconds.

He activated his kinetic pulse ability then electricity was swarming around him. He threw up his hands and stopped the shuriken in its paces. To this both Chunnin had their eyes bulging out of their head. Iruka started to look at Naruto like he'd seen a ghost. Mizuki looked at Naruto thinking that it was because of the fox he did that. After all there was no ways that the dead last could do something like that.

"So that's your new jutsu huh, making walls of electricity? That's just pathetic. Now no more games, this time you die!" Mizuki then jump from the tree straight to the ground. He stared down the blonde who already dropped his pulse, making the shuriken hit the ground with a thud. Mizuki then tried for the second shuriken on his back, but was stopped by and outburst from Naruto, who crossed his fingers.

"I don't think so, **"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"**At that Iruka's eyes widened. Naruto clones were surrounding the whole area. 1000 were on the ground and the other half were in the tree's.

"_Naruto had managed to learn a really advance jutsu. And those aren't illusions, those are solid clones."_Iruka thought in happiness. Mizuki on the other hand not so much. He saw all the clones surround him as he knew he had nowhere to go. He kept slowly backing up only to fall on his rear.

"Well if you're not going to come to us," said one clone "then were going to come to you" said another. All the clones charged at Mizuki beating him into submission with their advanced strength. After all the sphere had allowed Naruto to have his strength change from lifting his own bodyweight to lifting 52.26 kg.

After that they all charged. The only thing that could e heard that night was Mizuki's screams, and the sound of punches and kicks. After the horribly brutal beating Naruto started to rub his sheepishly. "Whoops loss like I over did it a little." He then walked over to Iruka.

"You O.K Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said.

Iruka was at a loss for words as he witnessed an incredible feet before him. Naruto not only learned two jutsu but was able to singlehandedly take down a Chunnin. He couldn't be any prouder. And a high level one at that. There was only one thing to do now.

"Hey Naruto can you close your eyes for a second. There's something I wanted to give you." Naruto did as instructed and closed his eyes. His head then started to feel a bit lighter.

"Now open them." when Naruto opening his eyes he got a good look at his sensei. He then noticed that he wasn't wearing his headband."Congradulations you graduate. And to celebrate how about we go for ramen tonight?" Iruka asked. Naruto mouth started to twitch and the he pounced on Iruka, tackling him to the ground. They both started to laugh and wrestle.

Iruka started to think _"Naruto this is only the beginning. The road only gets tougher now that you're a ninja. If I told you that it would probably ruin the moment. So I'll tell you later, over ramen"_


	2. Chapter 2: Now it's time

**The Fox and the Conduit**

Chapter 2:

Naruto was really enjoying the rest of his day. He had ramen with Iruka, at Ichiraku's, gotten his picture taken at the shinobi registration, with him standing straight with crossed arms. He had his body turned slightly to the left. Instead of that huge grin that he uses, he just smirked. His eye's having a determined look in them. Now that he looked at himself he noticed that his body seemed more built. Like there was more muscle. After that Naruto went to see the Hokage, to tell him about the new abilities that he received the previous night, only for the third's grandson Konohamaru to help Naruto get off track.

Not only had Konohamaru been avoiding Ebisu, (A leaf Jonin) he asked Naruto to train him. Not pretty much having a choice Naruto agreed and started to train Konohamaru the things that he knew. Naruto taught the proper way to hold a shuriken, which was between your fingers. Konohamaru was holding it with his hand covering the whole weapon. He helped with his aim, stamina and even taught Konohamaru the Sexy Jutsu. (Which Konohamaru used against Ebisu, valiantly) But Naruto had to finish the job with his Harem Jutsu, which was him making about 50 clones, who all used the Sexy Jutsu, around Ebisu. (He completely fell to pieces with a serious nosebleed) Satisfied with his work he turned to Konohamaru and told him to continue his training, and that he could someday be one of his greatest rivals. Konohamaru then thanked Naruto and ran off, to who knows where. All this was earlier in the morning and straight to the evening.

Now let's currently see what our favorite blond is up to.

After getting so preoccupied with his earlier tasks, an exhausted Naruto was walking up the stairs of a faction building to the top, where his "home" is located. He walked in front of the front door, grabbed his key, unlocked it and walked inside. It was an apartment that that was a gift from the third. The tiny apartment consisted a small kitchen area, where there was one table, a refrigerator, a sink, and a counter. He can barley buy actual food since whenever he walks into a store and try's to purchase something he'll either get kicked out or have to pay 3x as much. So he mostly just eats ramen, even if he knows it's not that good for him he has to eat something. Unless of course he stole it but he only did that if he had no choice.

Just thinking about what was going on in

There was a drawer for all of his clothes with a mirror on top and stole underneath it which was really easy to slide out to. A bathroom which was probably the only normal room in his house, and a bed that was right next to the window.

"Man am I beat. I was so busy today that I lost track of the time. I wasn't even able to get some practice in with my powers. And I can't practice tomorrow, because that's when we get assigned our teams. Well there's always next time."

Naruto them took off his backpack and laid it on his drawer, making sure to remove the Amp first. He then opened a plank of wood on the floor where he used to hide his most secret objects. Since people like to just barge into his home when he's away or sleep at times he started to hide his things more carefully. And right now the Amp was the most precious thing that he had, besides his ramen of course.

He took out the spare clothes that where in his backpack and saw some similarities and some differences. The shirt had the same style but was yellow, with black long sleeves. The pants weren't jeans but were brown baggy sweat pants that had deep pockets. Naruto folded up the clothes and put them in his drawer. He then took of his current clothes and hung them up in the closet, where his orange jumpsuit remained. He wanted to show the kids at the academy his new clothes (The ones he was just wearing) and weapon. He decided that his powers had to be a secret till he needed to use them.

Naruto then walked back to the drawer and put on his pajamas, and night cap. He walked over to his bed, laid down, and tried to go to sleep. That was easier said than done. He tried to go to sleep but he was thinking about his ancestor.

'Man_ this Cole guy must have been a strong person, probably stronger then the fourth. I just wish that I could have met him. I also want to learn more about his life and my powers. I know he said that I would get better with practice, but he seems like the only one who could do that. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET STRONGER WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW?'_

These thoughts kept going through Naruto's head, till finally miraculously he fell asleep.

**Scene Change: Naruto's Mindscape**

"Ugh, where am I?" Naruto awoke and opened his eyes. Looking up he mostly saw darkness and barely any light at all. He saw a bunch of railings that varied in different sizes. He got up and looked around.

"Did somebody sneak in my house and throw me in a sewer?" he wondered drowsily still being a bit tired from waking up.

Also a bit agitated that it was a sewer instead of his bed.

"I need to find a way out of this damn place." After that Naruto started to wonder around. He walked in a straight line until he came to a wall.

He noticed that there was a passage way to his left so he started to walk that way. He walked for a few minutes only to see some light.

"Yes, finally."

Naruto then started to run towards the light, only to come up to another room. The room Naruto was in was probably the biggest place that he had ever seen. It was still dark but there was now water on the ground. There was a huge cage at the back of the room that had an ominous feel to it, with the kanji for the word 'seal' on it." Damn it, and just when I thought I found a way out of this hell hole."

The blond said in a disappointed tone, only to be met by a dark chuckle. That sent shivers up Naruto's spine as he looked at the only source that noise could have came from…The enormous cage, at the back of the room.

Unknowingly Naruto started to walk closer to the cage, only to see something moving inside it. He then heard a voice.

"**Come closer."**

Naruto hesitated at first but walked a bit closer to the cage.

"**Closer."**

This had Naruto really creped out. He wanted to back away but something had told him to edge on. He kept going till he was 10 ft from the cage. He saw the shadow from before move more frequently now. The killing intent he was sensing was so tremendous, that he would have pissed himself if he had to use the bathroom.

It was at an instant that Naruto's ninja instincts had kicked in and had jumped a good feet away from the cage, while at that same instant 5 giant claws had burst through the spaces between the bars. If Naruto hadn't jumped out of the way he would have probably been skewered. He looked up and fell on his ass, because the monster's size was ridiculous.

Naruto's heart felt like it was going to explode from what he was looking at. It was no longer the shadow that he had first saw. It was an animal like demon that was about 50 stories in height. It had blood red eyes, black rings around its mouth and eyes along with huge fangs sticking out its mouth. Its fur was a dark red, had pointed ears and 9 tails were swishing around its back. This was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Naruto was eyeing the fox with a face that held fear, amazement, and worry. Fear because Naruto was staring dead eye at the king of demons. Even from this distance he was incredibly intimidating. Amazement, because he practically owned the fox, and was wondering how could such a huge beast be inside him. And worry, because the fox could try to kill him whenever it wanted and he would be to defenseless to stop it.

Naruto's mind was racing. He knew that he had the fox, and heard how threatening it was but being in front of it was another story entirely. Naruto could only think of one to do at a time like this.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" (-_- I thought he was at least going to put up some kind of guard or something)

Naruto was screaming so much that he could have been mistaken for a girl. Trying his best to get all the fear out of his system, but it would never leave. It was then the fox did something that Naruto would not expect.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA** (Deep inhale) AAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" **( ._. Now he's laughing to. The hell is with these guys?)

The Kyuubi was laughing so much at Naruto's sudden shock, and distress. He was even rolling around in his cage, which he didn't even know had much space. It was until this was happening Naruto calmed his breath and stopped screaming. That instant fear was turning into irritation, and embarrassment. Naruto stood and started to yell.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" Naruto yelled with his voice on edge. At this moment the Kyuubi started to calm down.

"You** brat, that was funny as hell. Man you should have seen the look on your face. I swear that you were about to piss yourself."**

"Well people don't normally wake up in a sewer, only to find the 9 Tails right around the corner. What'd you expect me to do?" Naruto was really embarrassed now.

"**To probably run away. That would be the most logical choice. If I were free from these bars would you have really sat there and screamed your head off?"**

"I PANICKED OKAY! AND EVEN IF YOU WERE FREE THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD HAVE ESCAPED!"

"**Well it seems that you're not as dumb as you lead people to believe brat. I think it's because of your ancestor's genes that's possible at all." **Kyuubi said in a nonchalant manner.

This had taken Naruto by surprise.

"How did you…"

"**I looked through your memories kit,** Kyuubi said cutting him off "**and let me tell you that no one should have to live the way you did. I understand that it's because of me that people hate and abuse you, but are to frightened by their fear to see what's in front of their eyes. I'm also surprised that you came to the same conclusion, you, the victim of the attack 12 years ago."**

Then Naruto who had gotten to his feat had gotten an idea. The fox was the only person (or animal) that could probably answer all his questions without making him go in circles, or hiding away the truth.

"Hey do you mind if I ask a few questions. You are probably the only person I know that won't keep secrets from me."

"**Humph, and what makes you think that I will answer them"**

"Because if you do then I can free you from that cage." That one sentence had caught Kyuubi's attention but he then started to chuckle.

"**Look kit, I know you mean well but it's impossible to remove the seal. If you took of the seal from this cage without the proper sealing methods we will both die, right? Ever since I've been sealed inside you our souls have started to merge to the point where they are practically one. If one fell's something then so will the other. Plus the one who sealed me inside your mind had this seal custom made. You could study seals for years, but could never remove it."**

Then Naruto's eyes widened for a second.

"Wait you said that this was my mind right? This means that its my subconscious or at least my first level."

"**Yes****."**

"And since it's my mind I can practically do anything I want in here right? The rules of reality do not apply to me here."

"**Kit where are you going with this?"**

"Just watch and learn."

Kyuubi was wondering what Naruto had meant but decided to watch.

At this Naruto had closed his eyes. He started to picture a meadow with lush grass and a huge forest full of wild animals; A cave that was just the correct size for Kyuubi. The floor had comfortable wool which covered the whole floor. A few incredibly high mountain's in the horizon, where the peaks were so high that they went past the clouds, and a cliff side. There was a waterfall that came from the cliff into a large pond. There was also a hot spring right next to it. When Naruto was finished imagining his image he brought it life.

The area around Naruto and Kyuubi started to change shape and size. It changed from the dank sewer to the large meadow that Naruto had just thought up. They were currently in Kyuubi's custom made cave, only because his cave was his cell transformed. Naruto was standing outside with Kyuubi inside.

"So how do you like it "Naruto stated proudly with his hands on his hips, and a big smile on his face.

"**Kit, what did you just do? And why is the floor so comfortable? And since when did you get so smart?" **Kyuubi asked as he had never felt this relaxed his whole life.

"That floor is covered in sheep's wool. I made it so that when you go to sleep you can at least be comfortable doing it. Also I made it incredibly wide so that you'll have more room. As for my intelligence I have no idea. I guess my ancestor has changed me, for the better or for the worse."

"**You**** did this. Just so you could ask some questions?" **The Kyuubi said.

"Wait that's not even the best part, come on outside." Naruto was so eager to show the fox his new home for the time being.

Kyuubi walked out of the cave to some bright light and when he opened his eyes he was speechless, no completely flabbergasted. The sewer was transformed into a forest like area. There were no bars, no disgusting sewer smell but open land that stretches out for miles and miles. He was wearing a collar that had the seal from the cage on it. It wasn't too tight and it wasn't too loose. It had fit perfectly on him.

"I added a few things that you might like. There's a hot spring next to the waterfall for when you want to relax, animals in the forest in case you get hungry and a bunch of different cave's and mountains to explore. After al you're a fox my nature and if no one's treated with kindness before then I better step up. After all you're my tenant and besides what kind of landlord doesn't treat his tenant for the way they deserve?"

"**Kit****, you did all this just to get answers out of me?"**

"Well that was only half of it. I can understand that being in that cage with nothing better to do then lay around can be incredibly boring. I can actually relate to that, because of my supposed house. There's barely anything to do in there, so I go outside a lot. I even made it so that day and night work the same in here as outside. So what do you think of your home for the time being?"

"**Kit… thank you. Not even my previous container had done something like this for me. You are nothing like her. Now I believe that you wanted me to answer some questions."**

"Okay well why did you attack Konoha 12 years ago?"

"**It was never my intention to attack the village. I was tricked and controlled to do it. Don't get me wrong. I'm not innocent at all but what I've done so far has always been in my nature?"**

This was a real shocker to Naruto. How could somebody be strong enough to be able to control the 9 Tails?

"Do you know who it was? And if that's your nature can or can you not be able in control of it?"

"**Yes**** it was an ancient ninja. The probably the strongest genjutsu user that the ninja world has ever known. He was supposed to be dead but is very well alive. Madara Uchiha." He paused for a moment in deep thought then continued.**

"**After all what you've just said I believe I have the answer Kit. My container can affect me; influence me in more ways then one. Like a student to a teacher. A child to a parent or a soldier to a general."**

Naruto was incredibly shocked about what he just heard. He knew who Madara was because of when he walked (or sneaked) into the library. There was a book about him, about how he and the first battled for the title of Hokage. How he and his brother were the first to produce the second stage of Sharingan. And also how he had stole his brother's eyes, so he could have an eternal Sharingan. This book was in the restricted section of the library.

The library in Konoha was fairly large and well organized. It was five stories tall had a locked basement for semi- classified stuff.

Note: Semi- classified means that anyone can access the information so long as they meet a few requirements. E.g. they are a Jonin, had the Hokage's signature, etc.

There were millions of books in that library. Somehow Naruto had a feeling that he was going to spend a lot of time there.

"WHAT? How can he be alive? Madara was supposed to be dead for about a hundred years ago?"

"**I don't know kit. Honestly I don't know.. Anyway you said that you had more questions?"**

"Yeah. O.K who sealed you inside of me?"

"**The**** fourth Hokage."**

Naruto could not believe what he was hearing. The one that he looked up to, his idol was the reason his life was a living hell? Naruto had lost a lot of respect for the guy, for making him have to go through pain is entire life. The moment that happened his dreams for becoming Hokage shattered. The Kyuubi seemingly sensing this put a paw on his shoulder.

"**Kit, you alright?"**

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up from that response. Let's just say that I lost all interest in the fourth because of what he did to me." Kyuubi chuckled then listened in case Naruto had more questions, and he did."

"One more question is there any advantages that involve having you sealed inside of me?" Kyuubi's ears perked up at this.

"**Wise question kit. Yes there are some advantages, but also disadvantages. The positive traits are that you have an increased healing factor, extra power if you draw on my chakra and the ability to use different jutsu and chakra affinities."**

"Wow, so you mean that I can become stronger then I already am?"

"**Yes, but that is also where the negative traits come into place. You will be able to draw on my chakra but at your current level you won't be able to hold as much. If you draw on more than your body can take you will lose both your humanity, and control. Not that its already happened. I sensed a great change in you the moment you achieved your bloodline. I am going to teach you how to control my chakra in case you need it. Also watch out about your emotions. If you get to angry or agitated then you will subconsciously draw on my power."**

"Okay, I'll do my best to stay in check. And thank you for offering to train me."

" **Also there is something else I want to talk to you about."**

"Really? What is it?"

"**Well**** while I looked through your memories I saw that you acquired some sort of power."**

Naruto knew that Kyuubi as talking about his lighting abilities.

"Yeah. I got them from my ancestor. Apparently he had lighting powers and had saved the world from something called 'The Beast'. I used this orb called 'The Ray Core' and it unlocked my abilities.

Kyuubi was a bit intrigued to hear about Naruto's ancient heritage. He wanted to learn more about his ancestor and his abilities. Then it hit him like a brick wall or something that hurts the nine tailed fox. How did they work? What was there source? Kyuubi just had to know.

"**Hey Kit do you mind if I check out these powers of yours real quick?"**

"Uh not at all, but why?"

"**When your immortal you see many things, but I've never heard of abilities like that. They kind of sound like a bloodline trait. But I know what they mean. A long time ago me and the other tiled beasts were part of the Beast. The very thing your ancestor sought to destroy. Each of us represent his negative emotions"**

Naruto was exceptionally shocked by this news but nevertheless urged the Kyuubi to continue. The fox seemed wary for a few minutes but finally conceded to answer Naruto,

"**Although we were split in uneven parts of the beast we still managed to regain his memories. Each tailed beast represents something negative of the Beast or John. I represent how much he changed because of his mistreatment. The other beasts can represent some of his sins but unlike me they will be harder to turn around. So long as things are cool with us I'll eventually return to my normal self."**

Naruto was shocked for a few seconds but nonetheless regained his composure.

"**Kit, I don't know much more about your powers compared to the next guy. I'm just a bunch of John's negative emotions transformed into a being made up of chakra. But I'll give you this. So long as I remain in this seal, I will help you along the way. Good or bad…"**

"…because it's my life and I chose how to live it." Ended Naruto. It seemed like something Cole would have said. They both bowed their heads in silence for the fallen warrior. If nothing else they respected him for his accomplishments. Finally Naruto broke the silence.

"Well Cole never explained. The letter he wrote just talked about him, the Beast, him defeating it, his powers, the Amp and the Ray Cores. He also said that I was supposed to practice my abilities, but I don't know how."

It was at that moment that Kyuubi had placed a paw on Naruto, shocking him for an instant.

"**I just want to be able to understand more about how this bloodline works. If memory serves he wrote that it surpasses most bloodline traits. I want to see why? And why did John have such a feeling for Cole?"**

Kyuubi then closed his eyes and tried to fell out for a different power. He felt Naruto's which was surrounded by a blue aura. He felt his which was surrounded by a red chakra. But the third was something new entirely. It switched colors randomly starting at yellow than to light red, then to blue, and on rare instances black and on even rarer instances white but nevertheless it felt wild and uncontrolled, almost like a lightning storm. It didn't even fell like chakra at all, which really surprised Kyuubi. This new power kept pulsating without rest, and completely covered Naruto's chakra coils. When Kyuubi was done he took his paw off of Naruto, and opened his eyes.

"Well what did you find out?" asked Naruto.

**"Well kit this is a surprise. The power I felt inside of you is different than any bloodline in existence. It appears that it doesn't even draw on chakra at all. Just pure electricity. This can be a great handicap in battle."**

"Why's that?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

" **Because there are ninja in the world that has the ability to take away or block chakra. There's a selected few in the world that know about demon seals and know to block them. That means I would be cut off from you, and you would not be able to use my power. But these new powers of yours, they don't use chakra at all, so you have an amazing trump card no one else in the world has. And it appears just like chakra you can manifest it in different ways. But I don't know how. The power also seems to give you the ability to have a completely different organ system" the Kyuubi sighed for a minute before he continued his explanation.**

"**This network intertwines with your chakra network making it more powerful should they be combined then they are together separately, Kind of like synergy. However for you to do this you would need the Chakra control of a Kage or higher. The power seems to also increase your healing to astronomical levels. Your cells can go through interphase more often without affecting your lifespan. You can now heal four times faster with your ancestor's genes and 1.5 times faster from your mothers gene. Altogether I believe that you can heal at least 540 times faster. This means that injuries that could take hours to heal for a normal person would take a few minutes at most."**

Naruto was incredibly grateful with the information that he just received. He was happy that these powers of his could work against things that even restrict chakra. But he was a bit disappointed because not even the Kyuubi could help train him in that.

"Man I wish that Cole was here. He seems like the only one who is able to train me to use my abilities."

"**Yeah****, but he's dead. I'm sorry kit, that I can't help you with this."**

"It's alright."

"**Anyway**** I want to see these powers of your at work. Show me what you can do so far."**

"Okay then."

Naruto then began to show Kyuubi the techniques he used before and during the fight with Mizuki. He showed Kyuubi the Alpha bolt, the Alpha grenade, the Alpha blast and Kinetic pulse. Kyuubi was amazed to have seen lighting based technique's on a completely new level.

"**Hey**** kit why don't you try do build up all that power and let it out at once."**

"Alright then, I'll see what I can do."

Naruto began to concentrate on his third power. He was gathering as much as he can to make one huge burst. He felt all his power gather at his center and got ready to release it. But for some reason his power felt like it started to scramble around and go haywire. The more he tried to control it the crazier it got, this came to the point where electricity started to surge around Naruto. He then started to cry out in pain.

"**KIT WHATS WRONG? WHATS HAPPENING TO YOU?" **Kyuubi yelled with concern

"I-I d-d-don't know, i-it f-f-feels like the p-power has a m-mind o-of its own." Naruto was struggling to speak as more electricity started to surge around him. The in an ear shattering scream all of the built up power was released into the air and Naruto collapsed to the ground. Seeing this Kyuubi had shrunken his height to that of a regular adult fox and started to nestle Naruto.

"**Hey kit, come on get up. Are you okay?"**

"Yeah I'm alright, thanks Kyu."

"**What the hell was that just now. It looked like you were in control for an instant. What happened?"**

"I don't know, said Naruto who was starting to sit up "it felt like the power was waiting to be released for some reason. Like it was purposely trying to escape my body."

Then all the built up energy that was released into the sky crashed into the ground, startling the two. The lighting started to mold and take shape. It made the shadow of a man until the lighting took the form of a man. Then a bright yellow light erupted from the condensed pressure the lightning was creating, temporarily blinding the two. When the light died down they looked at the place where the lightning had struck down, only to find something or someone else entirely. It was a man, and he wore the same clothing Naruto had received. His shirt was yellow and black instead of orange and black. He was tall about 6 ft 2 with tan skin. He had blond hair that was cut, and almost made him look bald. There was also a scar that was traveling down his right cheek.

"I'm glad that we finally get the chance to meet." Said the mysterious man.

Naruto and Kyuubi looked at each other, then back at the man and each other again. Kyuubi was wondering how a human could get into Naruto's mindscape, and Naruto was wondering who he is. For some reason he felt like he knew the guy somehow. Naruto stood up and walked to the mysterious person, while he looked back smiling.

"Hey Naruto. How's it going?" Naruto had walked up to the man then started to circle him. He wore the same clothes Naruto had on ( Since this is his mind, Naruto made it so that he was wearing his infamous 2 style clothing, he made himself an Amp to. )

"Who are you? How did you get those clothes? You seem familiar, but I've never seen you before. And where did you come from?" The man only chuckled.

"Well I understand how you feel that way. You don't know me because we never met. But you feel a connection between us, like a brotherly bond."

Naruto had wide eyes about what this guy had just said. That was exactly how Naruto felt. But that doesn't explain how he came to that conclusion so easily.

"You still don't know who I am doing you. Well fine then I'll give you a hint. I was the savior of 2 cities and destroyed a monster. Because of my heroic nature and abilities I had saved the world."

Naruto was partially drawn to a blank. He knew about 7 people who had statures that were alike, to what that guy had just said. 8 if you include Naruto's ancestor.

"Fine a more specific hint. You had gotten your lighting abilities from me."

The moment he said that Naruto and put the pieces together and realized who was standing in front of him. Kyuubi was just as impressed as Naruto, but he did not show it much. Naruto pointed a finger at his ancestor and shouted.

"WAIT, YOU? YOUR'E MY ANCESTOR? YOU'RE COLE McGRATH!"

Cole had nodded with a smirk.

Naruto for one was tired of having his heart on the verge of exploding. First unlocks his dormant powers, which did not feel pretty in the slightest. He got sent to his own mind where Kyuubi had scared the shit out of him. When he realized who was responsible for the Kyuubi attack, and who had sealed the fox inside of him. But this probably had topped all of those. Standing right in front of him and Kyu was one of the greatest heroes of the world, his ancestor.

Naruto took this time to compose himself and was about to ask questions when the fox had beat him to it.

**" So you're the supposed deceased Cole McGrath. How is it possible for you to still be alive, and how did you get here? You may be his ancestor but not even the dead can enter someone's mindscape."**

Cole then looked in Kyuubi's direction.

"You must be the 9 tails right? Well to answer your first question yes I was killed the instant I saved the world, but before I died I had an object that was known as a Blast Core. With the little bit of strength that I had left I channeled the last of my powers into it. My body had died but my soul still lived within it. Over time it and the remaining Blast Cores became Ray Cores, and had arrived into the Elemental Nations. Naruto found my core and absorbed it. When he did my soul was transferred into his body, and manifested into a physical form in his mindscape. So in a way I'm dead but at the same time alive. I also know who you are or what you were and I can sense that you probably won't affect Naruto in harmful way."

Both Kyuubi's and Naruto's mouths were agape. Well that answer's the hard question. Then Naruto started to speak.

"Well that answer's how you're here, but not how you already knew about me before I was born. How did you know I was going to have your powers and clothes? How did you know what to write in that letter? And isn't too much of a coincidence on how I found your core?

Cole started to rub his temples with slight irritation.

"Man you both sure like to ask a lot of questions. Instead of telling you, which would be long as hell how about I show you how I got my powers, and knew about you?"

With that sparks of electricity started to surge around Cole's fingers and shot two beams of lighting at Naruto and Kyuubi's foreheads. They saw all of the events that played out during Cole's first adventure. The events played incredibly fast, but soaked up the information like a sponge.

His powers' weren't because of a kekkei genkai, but an explosion from an object called the Ray Sphere. For someone to get powers from it you needed to have a certain gene to unlock it. These kinds of people were called conduits. Cole showed them how his adventures started, how a group of people called ' The First Sons ' made Ray Sphere's and how they formed by a man named Kessler. The death of Trish, and the betrayal of Zeke. The biggest shocker was that Kessler was Cole from the future and had shown Cole visions of the future. How a conduit called 'The Beast 'was going to destroy the world, and Cole was the only one to stop it. Kessler even went so far as to kill the woman he loved just so Cole wouldn't be tied down by human emotions, and then he died. Cole had also seen more of the future then he wanted to. How a boy was going to have his powers and his. How he was going to grow up as a ninja. Cole even learned his name. But in the end he saw that if he continues down this hero's path that he would die. He did not care what happened to him, because the people always came first in Cole's book. So he left Empire City with a woman named Lucy Kuo, and his ex-friend Zeke. They set off to New Marais so Cole could get new powers to combat the Beast.

Naruto and Kyuubi were amazed at the life the Cole had. For someone who wasn't a ninja to have such raw power was a rare sight to behold. And Kyuubi realized he was right when he saw that Cole's power's held no chakra.

"So what did you think, about the first part of my life?" asked Cole.

"Wow that was pretty intense. To have to go through all of that yet still come on top for most things, then all. I'm sorry about all the things that happened to you Cole." Naruto said full of sympathy with his head down.

"Hey Naruto don't worry about it. What's done is done, the world was saved and the Beast was destroyed."

Kyuubi then interrupted.

"**Wait you said that was the first part? What about the second? Obviously you were in New Marais at that time, but you never showed us what happened."**

"Yeah Kyu's right. I'm actually kind of eager to see how things played out down there."

Cole walked over to Naruto and started to rub his head in a brotherly manner.

"You'll see, you'll both see. But Naruto I want you to wait until you absorbed another Ray Core alright."

"Alright." Naruto said disappointed.

"Anyways you were right when you said that I was the only one who could train you to use your abilities. So every time you come into your mindscape we will train." Said Cole who was walking to stand next to Kyuubi.

"**And don't forget kit, I will be teaching you as well. It's obvious that you need incredibly hard training. I will help with your ninja skills, teach you jutsu, and learn how to control my chakra. And the fact that time passes slower in here then the real world you have much time to train. And do not worry about sleep. Your mind will train but your body will rest, so when you wake up you will feel completely refreshed."**

Naruto bowed at the sight of his two new and powerful teachers.

"Right I will learn anything that you both have to teach me."

With that the two ancient worriers started to train the young Uzumaki. He swore that he would become stronger then the past Hokage. But he also has a new goal, he may be hated but he will become as strong as he needs to so he came protect this village. If not for the current people he cared about. He wanted to become strong, now he has the edge to do it.


	3. Chapter 3:Let's begin

Chapter 3: Let's begin

When we last had seen our fox jinchuuriki he was training in the comfort of his mind, with his ancestor and his demon. Naruto though going through rigorous training was happy with the results he had achieved. Cole trained Naruto in his lightning abilities and told him the different ways of using them. Cole even had Naruto imagine up some of the enemies that Cole had faced, when he was alive. Like a few Reapers, Militia goons and swamp monsters. In Naruto's case he would rather fight off swamp monsters, because they didn't carry guns. He never imagined that weapons would be able to shoot incredibly fast (and deadly) projectiles. If this wasn't his mind he would be some seriously huge Swiss cheese.

Cole had described to Naruto that there are 2 forms to his powers, but Naruto can only choose 1. They rely on his character judgment or karma. Evil karma means taking bad actions towards people and society, but you gain incredibly destructive powers: you also get red lighting. Good karma allows needs for the user to take good actions but gain quick and useful abilities: your lightning stays blue.

Naruto told Cole that he made a vow to protect anyone that needs help in time of need. Even if people hated him he would at least try to protect the ones that currently cared for him. While he explained this a wave of blue electricity came from above and shocked Naruto. His shirt changed from orange and black to yellow and black and he could now store up more power. When the wave finished Naruto released a small shock wave kicking up some of the ground in the process. The shock was six feet in diameter and started from the center of his chest allowing him to float of a few seconds.

Cole was wearing a smile on his face from what he had observed. Naruto's answer had also changed Cole as well. Cole was now six feet three and had a cleaner shirt on. He weighed 76.94 kg and could lift 173.19kg. Later Cole explained that Naruto's changes will affect him as well as Cole. Cole also explained that the mature form of his powers would be very strong and if Naruto worked hard, stronger than him.

At this Cole showed an illusion of their powers. This was where a stroke of lighting 4 kilometers in diameter hits the ground and would have destroyed anything in a hundred kilometers had it not been an illusion. The barrage lasted for 15 seconds instead of Cole's usual 3 seconds. The Kyuubi and Naruto were in awe at the display but Cole said that it would only occur if Naruto had reached the summit or greater of his powers when he was in his early twenties.

Cole then began explaining three things. How to improve his powers, when he would have to take away his powers and a way to understand how much powers he could use at once. The first thing that Cole explained was the amount of energy Naruto could use with his powers.

In order to have more energy to use his lighting abilities Naruto would have to do two things. Train and gather certain blast shards or any mineral of equivalent value. Cole explained that this would usually be a small piece of purple diamond that Naruto would find in he looked closely. Most people didn't notice these small diamonds because they were so spread out, translucent and very small. Each one was only a millimeter large or in powder form where they covered random objects. Thanks to his radar sense though, Naruto could find them easily. With help from the fox and the blast shards Naruto would easily be able to have the twenty orbs at his peaks and at least a 110 dot capacity by the end of his life. Cole also explained that depending on Naruto's Karma or rank Naruto could live to be between 83.5 to 182 years old.

Cole then explained that Naruto's powers had been able to branch out into the ones he used later in life. This meant that for Naruto to reach his full potential Cole would have to take away these powers and replace them would powers that he used during the first part of his adventure. The Kyuubi and Naruto complained about this but Cole then explained his reasons. The second branch of his powers were made as a back up by him should he lose his first branch but since he didn't practice as much with the second branch he would had a lot of difficulty readjusting to it.

The second reason that Naruto would have his second branch powers taken away is because when this is done the first branch will kick in. When Cole decides that Naruto can finally use the first branch properly, Cole will then reinstate the second branch. The result will be that Naruto would have complete control of the two branches of lightning and as a result have none of the unshared weaknesses but all the unshared strengths. That got both of them quiet but Cole explained that for it to occur and to have full mastery, Naruto would have to be away for a few months.

Kyuubi also asked Cole about how he knew about Charka. At that question Cole sent a glare so strong and furious that it seemed that there would be no place in heaven or earth safe enough for the unfortunate person. The glare said "Die!" or more like screamed it. Cole explained that the moment Naruto activated his powers his memories were also transferred to Cole. Also his electrical impulses allowed Cole to also feel the world through Naruto's. This meant that he also felt Naruto's feelings to a certain extent. (I hoped that this would also explain the Karmic Rank).

Naruto can now use Static Thrusters, Thunder Drop, Induction Grind, Pincer Bolt, Radar Pulse, Alpha Grenade, Alpha Rocket and Gravitation Blast.

The Static Thrusters are somewhat similar to hover jets. If you jump down from a high area with no way of slowing down, then this ability will be able to act as a parachute. Even with no lightning left they can still be activated; Same with his kinetic powers. Naruto was also told that should he achieve the ability to fly with this power at the appropriate time. However Cole told Naruto that this would only be achieved after he had Waterfall running down.

Note: There are about six chakra control exercises in this universe. From least to greatest difficulty with rank:

Tree climbing: Attempt and applicable: Low Gennin. Mastering: Gennin

Water walking: Attempting: Gennin. Mastering: Low Chunnin

Kunai Balancing: Attempting: Chunnin: Mastering: Low special Jonin

Senbon Balancing: Attempting: Special Jonin. Mastering: Low Jonin

Waterfall walking: Attempting: High Jonin. Mastering: Kage

Flying: Attempting: High Kage ( i.e. SS- rank). Mastering: SSS- rank or X-Rank (Depends on User)

X-Rank is above SSS rank or SS rank. When flying Naruto will have to learn to stay balanced, adjust to wind direction, continuously add charka to his skin with the right amount. Too much will cause Naruto to lose oxygen since he is repelling the air around him and adjusting the gravity. Too little and Naruto loses his ability of flight. He is also working against the active forces of gravity and the lift of certain body parts. Correct me if I'm wrong. Thus the sixth form of chakra control. Most ninja can only to the first five and the last one is different for each individual.

The Thunder Drop is meant to be used from a high place. You drop from a high altitude but instead of slowing down you speed up. You start to gather all of your electricity and it surges around you, while you descend. Then crash to the ground sending a powerful shock wave in all directions.

The Pincer Bolt unlike the Alpha sends 3 homing lightning bolts at one person. There 2 times faster than the regular bolts.

The Radar Pulse is like a third sense that allows the user to find distant power sources. It can also sense out the intentions of people whether their good or bad. The good people give of a blue aura, while the evil gives of a red aura. It can sense 360 degrees with no blind spots.

The Alpha Grenade allows the user to throw a small ball of lightning that creates a big explosion afterwards. (Like a regular grenade only 2x worse)

The Gravitation Blast works just like its Alpha. But instead of just blasting an opponent with a wall of electricity, it shoots at a wider range. The people caught in the blast are sent into the air hovering for about 5 seconds before they drop. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to use it for awhile because although he could attempt it his body couldn't.

The alpha rocket was similar to a blast of electricity. The alpha rocket hit his enemy at incredible speed cause some explosive damage.

Cole explained that Naruto wasn't ready for his ionic powers. Cole explained that his Ionic powers are the ones that always seem to take a great deal of energy out of him or Naruto. In his case Ionic powers usually took out 25% of his energy.

Naruto learned that the powers also changed him somewhat and didn't actually need a lot of food. He need to eat at least 2200 calories a day now and required some electricity but most of his energy got stored in his body. Naruto also learned that the change hadn't just effect his powers but also his body and mind. Naruto was now more calm and collected. His body had grown as well. He was now 148.5 centimeters tall and weighed 43.328 kg. Naruto also noticed that we were much stronger than before. To be specific Naruto could now lift 69 kg and could run at speeds of 20 mph.

Naruto had even managed to bug Cole enough to show him the first part of his second journey; of course Kyuubi was interested in knowing to. How The Beast destroyed Empire City and the trip to New Marais. Cole chuckling about him busting, a lot of Militia heads along the way. Cole then stopped at the part where he absorbed his first Blast Core. It was then he Told Naruto if he bugged him again until Naruto absorbed another Ray Core he would stop teaching him. Defeated Naruto had decided to be patient, and wait until he found another Ray Sphere enhanced orb.

With Kyuubi's training the fox demon was able to teach Naruto how to better his chakra control, where Naruto was severely lacking in. His chakra control was now that of a low Chunnin. He couldn't completely perform water walking, but he did master the tree climbing exercise. Also through some_persuading_ Kyuubi had managed to teach Naruto the Fire Ball, Burning Ash and Phoenix Flower jutsu. Since Kyuubi taught Naruto the concept of chakra control he could determine how much power he can put into his jutsu. Naruto not really liking the suggestion at first was actually glad Kyuubi taught him those jutsu. He never really thought spitting out fire whenever you want to was so cool.

Now that we covered their training let's see how the 3 of them are doing.

Naruto was standing in front of his merciless teachers with a proud smile on him face. His clothes in tatters, a few scares and bruises here and there, with the Amp in hand. His teachers were wearing smirks to.

**"Well I wish that I could teach you a bit more kit, but we don't really have that kind of time. All and all though you are a pretty good student."**Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, you are a pretty strong kid. I'm glad that I'm not the ancestor of some wimp." Said Cole while scratching his head.

"Thanks guys, you were both a big help. I can't wait to come back here again to see what else you have to teach me." Naruto said while stretching, feeling his bones crack a bit.

"**And we can't wait to teach you, but it's about time for you to wake up. Remember you have to be there to get assigned your teams. I can't wait to see the faces of all those brats when you show them your powers."**

"Actually I was going to hold off on those until I actually need them. But I am going to show off a few new tricks that I have learned."

"Oh low profile got it and since we're in your mindscape time moves 20 times slower in here than out there. Just saying." added Cole who gave Naruto the thumbs up, at that moment Naruto had started to glow white and fade away.

Naruto started to wake up.

"Well I guess that I will see you later." Then Naruto had completely faded away. By the end of the succession Naruto's power levels was that of the average Chunnin and strength wise was similar to that of a D+ rank ninja. Most rookie Gennin were D- rank or maybe in Sasuke's case D rank.

**Real World: Naruto's House**

Naruto eyes had started to flutter open until he was staring at his ceiling. He then sat up stretched and yawned, while observing his surroundings. He was wearing the pajamas he put on the previous night, and did not have any bruises. '_Wow, I still feel as strong as when I left my mind. I don't even feel tired; Kyuubi did say that I would still feel refreshed even when I woke up.'_

Naruto then swung his legs over his bed and let his feet touch the cold floor. He always hated that feeling, and it made him feel uncomfortable. Naruto usually sleeps with his socks on or has his house shoes next to his bed. It didn't matter now anyways, and since he didn't have to go to the academy until 10:00 AM today he could enjoy his morning a bit.

Naruto had made his way to the bathroom and decided to wash himself up since he hadn't in 3 days. That orange jumpsuit always did make him sweaty really fast, but since it's so thick nobody had ever noticed. He took his shower thankful that he did not get shocked when he touches water unlike Cole.

Naruto had put on his Infamous 2 style clothing and grabbed his backpack. Naruto knelt down to the hidden floorboard and grabbed his Amp, then put it through the loop on his backpack. He walked to his kitchen area and opened his cabinet grabbing some instant ramen. Tearing off the paper at the top and put hot water to the cup then made his way to the microwave. Naruto then stopped in his mid walk and had a thought.

_'Wait a second, why wait ten minutes for my food when I can heat it myself. Note to self. Why didn't I think of it before? Stupid Naruto!'_

Naruto put his instant ramen on the table and stepped back. He made the required hand signs and shot a scaled down fire ball at the noodles, heating them instantly. Naruto was now really grateful that he learned that move, and had to thank Kyuubi for teaching him later. He grabbed a chair then sat down chopsticks in hand and started devouring his break feast.

When Naruto was finished he looked at the clock and saw that it was 9 minutes to 10:00, so he grabbed his headband and wrapped it around his forehead. After that he walked out of his apartment locking it then started to hop from building to building. After a while he stopped this way of traveling getting him nowhere. See Naruto lives in the far west of the village and the academy was in the Far East. Hidden leaf was a big ass village filled with around 8 million people but only 20 000 of those people were ninja. The rest of the military were civilian militia that could easily be taken down by any academy student.

"Come on I'm going to be late if I keep going like this." Naruto then noticed a bunch of power lines that were going in the same direction he was and started to pick up something from Cole's memories.

"Yeah that will definitely work. I've always wanted to try this."

Sending chakra to his feet Naruto then ran up a building, where the one line had started. He jumped on and started to grind on it, with sparks of electricity coming from his feet.

"Yeah, now were getting somewhere. But as much as I want to enjoy this I'm losing time." Naruto then leant forward till his right leg was bent with electricity coming from his hands, making him travel faster.

He kept this up jumping from different power lines until he was over the academy. He immediately jumped from his current power line and landed on the ground, doing a roll to decrease his impact. Naruto walked in, traveling down the hallways until he came to his classroom door, which was halfway opened. He was able to look at the clock and saw that it was 3 minutes to 10:00. Naruto could hear the kids talking about who they're going to be paired up with. Of course friends want to be paired with friends.

_'Don't those idiots know there's an incredibly slim chance they'll be paired with who they want? The Hokage makes that kind of decision. Which reminds me, when I have the time I should tell the old man about my powers.'_

Naruto then decided it was time to show him. He opened the door and most of the class got quiet hoping that it was their instructor. But all of them were shocked as to see who walked through the door. After a moment of shocked silence due to his growth the class went back to their usual antics. Naruto then stated to walk to his seat with his hands in his pockets, while the class erupted into whispers.

"Look it's the dead last, why's he here?"

"There's no way he graduated. He's too dumb to get anything right." Naruto had to resist the urge the shock the kid and started to walk up the stairs, while all the girls were still awing at Sasuke. Even he was a bit surprised to see Naruto here.

'_What's the dead last doing here, probably trying to make a fool out of himself? Even if he did somehow pass he's still at the bottom of the food chain. But that clothing is unfamiliar to me and what's that thing on his back? And how did he grow a few centimeters overnight__?_ These were the thoughts of that bastard Uchiha.

Kiba who is not a background classmate chuckled with a smile "Well if it isn't the wannabe looser dropout. Why in the hell are you here? Come to see us off as we get assigned our new teams? And what's with those stupid clothes? I've never seen a get up like that."

Everybody in the class (Besides Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino) had exploded into laughter. Naruto stopped for a few seconds to contemplate on how he should torture the young Inuzuka. But decided to stick to his morals and take him out during an actual battle, even though he wanted to send him through a wall. Naruto continued to walk up the stairs where a certain pink haired girl was starting to fume. This girl was Sakura Haruno, and the founder of the Sasuke Fan club. She had haired that went to her lower spine and an incredibly scary temper. Getting her mad would be like setting off a nuke in your face. Well if you were a normal person that it and believe him he was far from normal. In fact if someone looked up the definition of abnormal they would see a picture of Naruto right there.

Sakura started to get angry because she knows that Naruto and Sasuke were bitter rivals but she always took Sasuke's side, for obvious reasons. And Naruto would always try to start a fight out of nowhere. Also Naruto tries to get her to go on dates with him and she responded by either yelling or knocking out Naruto.

This eventually became a daily routine and she was gearing up to give him a piece of her mind. Naruto approached and Sakura went off.

"Naruto don't you dare try to mess with Sasuke, and I don't care how many times you ask me out. Someone as pretty as me will never hang around with a dead last like you."

Naruto slightly turned in her direction then decided to take her off her high horse.

"Please don't flatter yourself. Why would I want to go with an abusive dead weight like you? You're calling me dead last tch, beside clones and the transformation you can't do anything. All you ever do is yell or fan over Sasuke, which I might add makes you incredibly annoying. How you got this far in the first place is a miracle in its self."

The whole classroom was completely silent. No one would have believed what Naruto would have said unless they were there to experience it firsthand. Some thought he was brave or hopelessly stupid to call out Sakura like that. Sasuke turned his head towards the blond in surprise as well. It was then everyone thought if Naruto was brave enough to do something like this than, he wants to find any excuse to say he did not pass. Preferably because Sakura was going to put him in the hospital, speaking of which…

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JST SAY TO ME? THAT'S IT! I WAS GONNA TRY TO LET YOU OFF EASY TODAY BUT I DECIDED I'LL SEND YOU A ONE WAY TRIP TO THE INFERMERY!"

Naruto was pretty sure she said infirmary wrong.

Sakura then reeled back her arm with her hand balled into a tight fist, then sent one of her famous 'CHAA 'punches at Naruto. Normally the punch makes contact with Naruto's skull leaving a huge smoking bump, with him on the floor knocked out. But that went incredibly different this time. Naruto grabbed Sakura's fist with his right hand and reeled her in close. Then with his right foot he swept it under Sakura tripping her, making her land on her side. He then twisted her arm until the muscles got torn. Naruto could have broken it but decided against it.

"Well I guess you really are all talk and no action. You should think next time before you attack." Naruto deadpanned, and then continued to walk up the stairs to an empty table. He then sat down and waited for Iruka to return from whatever he was doing.

Everyone else was either scared worried or interested in the new Naruto. Then decided if they did not want to be like Sakura ,Who picked herself up from the floor and sat back down, then they would not mess with the blond for the rest of the day.

"And by the way I did pass. Don't tell me neither of you had seen this headband on my forehead." Naruto stated. God they were stupid. Didn't they like notice it before.

Then everyone looked at Naruto and saw that he was right, he was wearing a leaf headband. Just then Iruka walked through the door, and continued to the desk in the middle of the room. He leaned against it clipboard in hand and started to gaze around the room, eyeing the children that he taught about to become ninja. He was also extremely happy to see Naruto and smiled at him, who smiled back.

"Alright everyone, I am holding the list of all of the teams and their new sensei. There are going to be teams of 3 for everybody, and a specific team number. When I call your name I want you to sit with the people that will be in your new team, is that clear?" The class responded with ' yes ', a nod or ' whatever '.

"All right then let's begin."

"Team 7: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha", that was enough to get Sakura to get and scream for joy while most of the other girls were jealous beyond belief. Sakura had even stuck her tongue out at Ino much to her irritation.

"And Naruto Uzumaki." The girls that were wishing to be in Sakura's shoes were now a bit glad that they weren't. Considering that nobody liked Naruto, and most were intimidated by his earlier display.

"Your new sensei is going to be Kakashi Hatake."

Half of Naruto's being could care less about his team, but the other half knew that he was about to get into some serious shit. Between Sakura's fan girl attitude, and Sasuke's Emo life style he would rather fight of more reapers. Naruto silently groaned and was getting ready for the worst. Man this is so troublesome.

Somewhere in the classroom a certain Nara sneezed.

Man why couldn't get go on missions alone. Then the idea struck him. Of Course! He could be assigned to missions alone. But in order to do that he would need to talk to the Hokage. And pull some strings and blackmail photos. Plus the moment he became a Chunnin he knew he could ditch the banshee and the Emo.

"Now you all wait here until your new instructors come." With that Iruka had walked out the door and left the new Gennin to their silence. As the time passed all of the teams had left with their respective sensei only leaving three 12 year olds in a class room.

Sakura was yelling 'where the hell is he 'while Sasuke just sat there with his hands folded. Naruto had his eyes closed trying to take a little nap, but couldn't because of Sakura's constant yelling. Then his eyes slowly opened as he sensed his sensei.

'_Finally, he's here '_then the classroom door opened, with a man walking through. He had silver hair that was all leaning to one side, and a mask covering his face up to the bridge of his nose. His headband was covering his left eye, while his right held an uninterested look. He wore a Jonin vest and look at his new team.

'_Let's see the avenger, the loud mouth and the prankster. Why do I get the feeling that these kids will be the death of me?'_Kakashi thought.

"YOU'RE LATE, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Sakura yelled, causing the three guys to close their ears, due to the force.

"I think that you guys are completely boring. What can any of you do anyway?"

This had caused Naruto and Sasuke to smirk and Sakura to huff and turn away, still agitated that Kakashi didn't answer her question.

"Let's get to know each other a bit better. Meet me on the roof."

Sakura and Sasuke had started to make their way to the door. Then they stopped and turned only to see Naruto still sitting at his desk. "Hurry up you idiot, this is no time to be sleeping." Sakura said.

"Just go I'll catch up." Sasuke and Sakura just shrugged and left.

Making sure they were gone Naruto had gotten up and walked towards the window. He hopped out and started to climb to the roof, while knowing that he would get there much quicker than his 'teammates '. Naruto made it to the top and hopped up, surprising Kakashi a little.

"Climbing the building huh? Well you're probably not as boring as your team."

"Thanks" Naruto then sat down and waited with Kakashi for Sakura and Sasuke.

It's been about 5 minutes until the two had come around. They both had surprised looks on their faces when they saw the blond up here first, and it looked like for a while considering that he looked bored. They did not see him pass them and theirs only two ways to the roof, but the other way was in a farther part in the academy.

"Naruto how did you get up here?" Sakura asked.

"I climbed out of the window in the classroom."

Sakura and Sasuke shrugged then went to sit with Naruto, Kakashi sitting across from them. "Okay, Kakashi started "How about we start off by telling a little bit about ourselves."

"What do you want us to talk about?" Sakura asked

"Well how about your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."

"Well can you guys go fist to show us how it's done?" Sakura asked.

'_Is she really as smart as people say she is? Why would you need a demonstration for something so easy? 'Both_ Kakashi and Naruto were thinking this, while Sasuke could care less on how Sakura thought. Naruto's respect for the girl dropped to an all time low, not that there was much to begin with.

Kakashi sighed and started to speak ending with his traditional eye smile "Fine: my name is Kakashi Hatake. There are a few likes and dislikes that I have, some hobbies, and I don't know about a dream for the future. See easy."

The three Gennin sweat dropped at how their new sensei just explained how they were supposed to explain.

_'He does know that he only told us his name right?'_They all thought.

"Now that we got that out of the way you with the pink hair you can start first." Sakura sat up a bit and cleared her throat.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are (looks at Sasuke and blushes) my dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto. _' Like I care, I can't believe I actually liked you.' _Naruto thought. Then he remembered a girl that had always been nice to him. Hinata was it. Yes. He might go and talk to her later. After all what goes around comes around. As for people like Sakura lets just say…

Karma's a bitch.

"My hobbies are, (again looks at Sasuke and blushes harder) my dreams for the future are, (looks at Sasuke again and was on the verge of squealing)

Both Kakashi and Naruto sweat dropped at this. Then Kakashi started to move on "Okay now you with the black hair and the Uchiha symbol."

Sasuke shrugged then started to speak himself.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes and dislike practically everything. My only hobby is training so I can get stronger. My dream, no my ambition is to find and kill a certain man. I swore that I would destroy him."

'_I was right, he is the avenger.'_- Kakashi

'_Sasuke is so cool. I hope he brings hell to the person he is looking for'- Sakura_

'_This guy can't be serious. Well it seems we both have a person on our hit-list. I guess me and Sasuke are alike in one way at least.'_ – Naruto

"_No way,"- _Cole, _"You're killing this person because of what he's done to us and because it has to be done. Your avenging your friends and family."_

"_**He's right kit. I'm pretty sure that the Uchicha never considered having any friends or family to begin with his vengeance is for personal gain."-**_**Kyuubi.**

"_Since when is vengeance not,"_ Pointed out Naruto.

"_**True." **_**Answered Kyuubi.**

Kakashi then turned his head to the far right of the bench, looking at Naruto.

"Okay last but not least you with the blond hair." Naruto sat up and started to speak himself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training, ramen, adventuring, climbing buildings, kicking ass, and learning new techniques. My dislikes are people that are evil and kick people when their already down. For hobbies I train, exercise, parkour, and love running around the village. My dreams for the future are to become Hokage so that I can become strong enough to protect people I hold dearly, and I am looking forward to destroying someone as well."

That last response caught everyone of guard, who the heck would Naruto want to kill? Sakura thought he was talking about Sasuke, while Sasuke thought he said that just to try to make himself look cool.

"Naruto if you even think about hurting Sasuke you're going to wake up at the bottom of the ocean. Not like you'll be able to touch him anyways, he's way out of your league." Sakura growled out.

Naruto really wanted to shock the living hell out of Sakura but chose to stick to words instead. Surprisingly as his mood darkened, so did the clouds.

"Who the hell said that I was talking about Sasuke? No the person that I'm hunting down is much more of a threat then who Sasuke is looking for, even if I don't know who it is. He did something not to me, but to one of my friends. I promised him that I would get revenge for his sake."

Everyone was surprised at the words that came out of Naruto's mouth and they could tell that he was serious about what he was saying.

'_Well well, I guess that this isn't the same hyperactive blond that the Hokage said he was. He seems calm but at the same time outgoing. He could probably become a great ninja when time progresses. And what the hell is wrong with my info!'_

Kakashi then thought that it was time to break the ice.

"Okay now that we established who we are and what we like and don't like it's about time to start the Gennin final exam."

That surprised the Gennin.

"What are you talking about sensei? We already passed the final exam." A confused Sakura said. The other two were still a bit unsure themselves but decided to listen to what their new sensei had to say.

"The final exam you took was for passing the academy. It was to see if you were ready to take the real test to become ninja. My test is nowhere near as easy as memorizing a few questions, and if you fail then you get sent back to the academy. So it's up to you if you want to test yourselves, come tomorrow at Training Ground 7 at 7:00. Make sure not to eat break feast because you're just going to throw it up."

Kakashi then started to walk away then disappeared in a puff of smoke, shocking the three Gennin a bit. _Might as well show off a bit._ At that Naruto jumped off the building. The two Gennin looked over the edge but didn't find him. They each shrugged, got up and started for home to get some rest.

**Tomorrow Morning 6:00 in Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto had gotten up at 5:00 while doing his regular routine. Get up, take a shower, put on his karma changed clothes and attach his amp. He was deciding whether or not to eat break feast, Kakashi did tell him that he might throw it up later but he was really hungry.

'**Hey Kit'**

Naruto jumped a bit until he realized who that voice belonged to.

"Kyuubi was that you?" Naruto asked in surprised.

**'Yeah kit that was me. I guess that I forgot to tell you that me and Cole can communicate to you through your mind.'**

"Yeah that would have been useful to know earlier but I figured it out. I mean I would have to be a complete knucklehead to have not noticed before. Anyways what did you want to talk to me about?"

**'The fact that your trying to decide if you want to eat or not. Kit eat something you need to be at full strength when you take that final exam test.'**

"But Kakashi-sensei said not to eat anything. What if the test is too intense and I do puke up my food?"

'**I can tell how hungry you are kit. It's better to eat then regurgitate it than to not have any energy and be on the verge of passing out during a fight. Which one would you prefer?'**

Naruto had thought about it for a minute until he made a decision.

"Good point" Naruto then grabbed some bread, bacon and eggs and started to make himself some break feast. (If you're wondering how Naruto had got real food let's just say that when you're a master prankster you can sneak anywhere without getting caught. This being the food market.)

After he ate he decided to go watch the sunrise. Ever since he acquired his powers and was doing training with his ancestor and demon he's been waking up a lot earlier. "Well I guess that I got time to kill, before I get started."

So Naruto ate his breakfast which he was very glad that he did thanking Kyuubi for the information, and remembered to thank him because he can now cook his own ramen with fire jutsu. Of course he didn't eat ramen as often and instead optioned for meats, dairy and vegetables. This had made Kyuubi chuckle.

Naruto had left his apartment, locked the door then started to head to the Hokage monument talking, to Kyuubi along the way.

"So is Cole up or is it just you?"

'**Just I kit. Your ancestor seems to be taking a nap so deep not even an earthquake could wake him up."**

Naruto laughed a bit "Sounds a bit like me."

Kyuubi scoffed **'A bit? No everyway like you. He gets in the bed like a regular person but wakes up sprawled all over, he sometimes drools, and he snores a little. I'm just glad that he doesn't sleep with me, in my cave otherwise I would have to rip his mouth off."**

Naruto stopped on the current building he was on then started to laugh his ass off. He never thought that he and his ancestor were alike in more ways than one and it was a bit funny how Kyuubi was a bit annoyed by that fact. When he stopped laughing Naruto started to hop from rooftops and surf power lines until he was looking up at the great stone faces.

**Hokage Monument 6:30 Atop the Fourth Hokage's face**

Naruto was looking at the sunrise at his favorite spot in the whole village, on his favorite Hokage face but not as much as before. He came to understand that the fourth did what he did to save the village but was still angry with him. Naruto just wishes that the guy was still alive so he could give him a good sock to the gut.

'**This is incredible. I might have to do this when I wake up early. The Cliffside in here is a great perch to watch my sun rise.'**

"Yeah it is amazing isn't." Said Naruto

'I watch sunrises all the time but they never get old.' Said Cole

Cole woke up when it was about 6:15 and decided to watch the sunrise with Kyuubi and Naruto. He actually sees the sun rise nearly all the time. After all a sunrise represented and new day and a new and fresh beginning.

The sun had started to shine down on the hidden leaf village. All the animals were starting to wake up, the birds started to chirp and for a second everything was looking completely new. Kyuubi and Cole were enjoying the amazing sight as well, until something was caught in the side of Kyuubi's eye.

**'Hey kit, do you see that behind you?'**

"See what's behind me?"

Naruto turned around and saw something that really got him by surprise. Behind the Hokage Monument was a huge forest area. Naruto has been up here hundreds of times but he's never seen that there before.

'Hey why don't you go check it out?' Cole suggested

Naruto saw that he still had about 25 minutes to spare so he jogged for the hidden forest, then entered it hoping to find something cool.

**Hokage Monument Forest**

Naruto was hopping from tree to tree seeing if there was something that was probably not seen by anybody else. He kept going until he landed in a giant old training field. He could tell it was old because roots and weeds littered the ground along with tall grass. Stumps were everywhere as well. The place was about half a kilometer in diameter and had tons of obstacles littered all over it.

'**Hey kit you should give this place a complete over haul. If you fix this place up good you'll be able to have your own training area and no one will be able to bug you. You might even be able to physically practice with your powers without being discovered.'**

'I agree with Kyu here Naruto. That seems like a good idea, besides people tend to wander through the other training grounds daily**.**Though considering the state this place is in no one's been here in years.'

"You guys are so right. Well I guys that I better get started **"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU."**Just then Naruto had made over 500 clones and started to get to work on rebuilding the old training ground. Of course when you can make an ass load of duplicates of yourself the work is severely crippled.

Because of all the clones working cleaning the field took about 10:00 minutes at the most. When this was done Naruto started to dispel the clones little by little making sure not to over flow his head with memories. Kyuubi taught him about that little trick.

When Naruto was done with the clones he started to observe his handy work and had to say he was impressed. The field no longer had any type of weeds but short, cut, clean grass. There were a few stumps left but Naruto decided that there was no harm in leaving them there. He also recognized a few stone and wooden structures for climbing, running and whatever physical exercises the Hokages must have done.

'**Well I have to say you did a good job kit.'**

'Yeah the place looks great.'

"It does, doesn't it? This isn't looking half bad."

Naruto was just about to leave until Naruto and Cole both sensed something, Naruto then fell to one knee while Cole held his head a bit.

'**Guys what happened? Why do you both look so shocked all of a sudden?'**Kyuubi asked a bit concerned.

'Naruto you sense that to don't you?' Cole said in a dazed tone

"Yeah that some strong energy. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

'Yeah, I am.'

Naruto then started to try and walk to where the power source was coming from. He kept walking until he came upon one of the stumps that he had left in the field. He noticed that there was a purplish red and blue mist coming from the bottom of it.

"That could be only one thing." Naruto said shouting a bit.

Naruto jumped back and went through some hand signs, **"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU."**Naruto then shot a fire ball the size of a door at the stump burning it to nothing but ashes. When the smoke receded Naruto jumped back to the area of the now burnt to a crisp stump. He was happy because his hunch was right about what he found.

"A Ray Core."

'Half Ray Core. No wait! Judging by its size though it's only half of its original size.' Commented Cole

'**Half Ray Core?'**

'Yeah apparently it's not a full ray core meaning that Naruto will have to find the second half before getting the added benefits.' Stated Cole

The three of them said. Naruto picked up the Ray Core and started at the orb, knowing that he was going to get new powers and another piece of Cole's second journey the moment he gets the other piece.

'**Well don't keep us waiting kit, you know what to do.'**

Naruto nodded then started to channel electricity into the Core. It fused with his body then Naruto started to surge with electricity. He floated up to the air with his arms and legs covered in lightning. He then extended his limbs releasing all of the built up power that was sent in all directions. When it was over Naruto had fell to the ground on his knees and hands panting, with sparks swarming around him. He then got up and started to breathe feeling more energy fill his being. He wanted to experiment with his powers again but couldn't as it was time to go meet his team. He decided he'll do it after the final exam.

"Time to show everyone what I can do"


	4. Coming Up

Coming up:

The second A-Rank mission

So New Syd. Four years ago I came to this place after running away from Konoha. Learned lots of stuff about Shinobi. All of the failures came here to give it a shot. Hell even Shikamaru manned up. You see in any other town you would have what 10 minutes before the militia try to kick your ass out of here but in this village… Let's just say the cops had their hands full. It was god dam heaven.

Now this place is run by pencil necked assholes looking for deviants to punish. They're privately being funded by the Mizukage and looking for anybody with a bloodline. Tensions' thick and people will explode. Depends on who comes after me though. I say bring it. And somewhere in this gorgeous corpse of a town is a way to amping up my powers. And somehow I make sure I do.


	5. Chapter 4:Feel the Thunder

Chapter 4: Feel the Thunder!

Note: The city's name is now Goldsford

_I don't know whether you've let someone down, got your assed kicked or had been called a failure because of it but those are the moments that define us and force us to make choices. No matter what the cost_

**Training Ground 7**

_Naruto was currently having some thoughts._

_I can change my future. Live it to my desire. Its not up to anyone. Now its time to show him what I'm made of._

Training ground 7, one of the MANY exercise fields in the Leaf Village. All of them may be located somewhere around the Land of Fire but neither is alike. The 7th one which was now owned and used by team 7 consisted of a forest area. There was a huge clearing that was about 1 to 2 miles in diameter until you came upon more trees. There were three logs in at the far right of the field, which was next to a tree that could give off some really good shade and a river behind the tree. Now let's get back to the in training ninja.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were at the training ground waiting for what there one-eyed sensei had to teach them and I mean serious waiting. The thing is Sasuke and Sakura hadn't eaten break feast and arrived on time like what they were told to do. (Poor clueless idiots) Naruto on the other hand had arrived around 7:12 and received a mild scolding from Sakura. It ended when he told her that sense Kakashi wasn't there it didn't matter. He didn't tell them that he has ate something; didn't want to get yelled at about breaking the rules or something. So after that they all waited and waited and waited.

**TG 10:00 A.M**

"THIS IS REDICULOUS, WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" (You should automatically know who had screamed that. If you don't I pity you.)

It was 2 hours till noon and Kakashi still had not arrived. Team 7 was doing their own thing while they waited for him to show. Sakura was screaming about how she was going to give Kakashi a piece of her mind when he gets here. Sasuke was wondering how much longer it was going to take until their new sensei came, and was hoping for Sakura to shut up. Naruto was just lying in the tree that was next to the logs, minding his own business. So he decided to get away a bit. He climbed the trees with his feet and watched the birds on the horizon. Every ten minutes he would check up on his team mates.

Trying to enjoy the quiet was incredibly hard with someone like Sakura on your team. She doesn't always yell for any reason: only when she gets annoyed or upset and that's been happening really frequently now.

The Gennin jumped a bit at the sound of a burst of smoke. They stopped what they were doing and approached it knowing who it was. Out came Kakashi with his left hand raised as if trying to say 'hi' with his right eye closed.

"Sorry that I'm late guys. See I had to go down to the shelter and help the elderly. Then I had to save a cat from a tree." Kakashi said in a relaxed tone.

The kids looked at him knowing what he said was a lie.

'_Help the elderly? Save a cat? What kind of excuses are those? He could have at least said that the old man needed him for some important business. That would have at least made his story more believable. Or he could have said that he had a fight with the weird spandex wearing guy and had to run away with terror.'_– Naruto. Of course he knew that funny man running around the village. Who didn't?

'_This guy is a joke. When is he going to hurry up and give this test? Once I pass it I'll be a bit closer to defeating HIM/ After all I am an Uchiha!' –_Sasuke

"WHAT KIND OF EXCUSE IS THAT? YOU ARE LYING THROUGH YOUR TEETH AND YOU KNOW IT!" – Sakura

Kakashi chuckled a bit then walked over to the logs that were embedded in the ground. "Okay now it's time to get started." Kakashi declared. He then reached in his pocket and took out a clock, putting on the middle log. Sakura's eye twitched while Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"You mean to tell me that you had a clock on you this whole time and you're still late? How much more unreasonable can you get?" Sakura growled out causing the guys to take a step away from her.

"I can be as unreasonable as I want. Here's an example I made a snowman in the summertime." That statement caused Sasuke to lose balance and Naruto and Sakura to face plant.

"UNREASONABLE? THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" Naruto exclaimed with a nod from his team. He couldn't believe this man.

Kakashi then got serious, "Now it's time to start the test."

Kakashi then reached for his left side and took out two small silver bells that were each attached on a string. They jingled to the movement.

"Here are the rules for my test. You three must be able to take these bells away from me before noon of you won't be able to eat lunch. If one of you are unable to get one then you'll be tied to one of those logs, and watch me eat my lunch."

Sakura and Sasuke realized why they were not supposed to eat lunch. Who doesn't get a bell will have to watch the others eat and will practically be starved to death. They didn't realize how hungry they were until after Kakashi explained what they had to do. Their stomach's started to lightly rumble. As for Naruto he decided to just look bored.

'_Wow that was a close call. Now I understand why he said we shouldn't eat. Not because we'll puke, but to see how long we'll last when the test starts until our hunger gets the better of us. In other words how long until it effects our judgment. Hey Kyuubi are you there?'_

_**'**_**I'm always here Kit. Anyways what did you want to talk to me about?'**

'_Just wanted to say thank you_:_for the advice.'_

'**You're welcome kit: now pay attention. The one eyed man has something to say.'**

Naruto mentally chuckled at the nickname Kyuubi picked out for the Jonin then went back to listening. But maybe Cyclops will be a much better name. yeah that sounded right.

"Also the one that doesn't get a bell is going to automatically get sent back to the academy."

"WHAT?" They all shouted then Sakura decided to step up a bit.

"But sensei how is that even remotely fair? You only have two bells."

"So that means no matter what any of you do one of you are going to be held back." Kakashi then clipped the bells back around his waist on the left hand side.

Sakura gulped a bit, Naruto got determined, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"One more thing if you don't come with the intent to kill me, then you're never going to be able to get the bells. Now start."

At that the three Gennin jumped from Kakashi and tried to find the best places in the forest to conceal themselves in. Kakashi then looked around a bit and started to think.

'_Well they can hide well I'll give them that. The question is what are they going to try and pull? The least I can worry about is Sakura but what of Naruto and Sasuke?'_Kakashi wondered.

Naruto was in a tree that was behind Kakashi in a blind spot. He made sure to hide in the left hand side because Kakashi's left eye was covered. He did not want to be spotted in Kakashi's peripheral vision. He also made sure that he was a good distance away from his teammates.

"It's time to put my plan into action. I wonder how Kakashi-sensei is going to react to this." Naruto then put his fingers in a cross sign and got ready to initialize his first tactic. Its now or never.

Kakashi was still gazing around waiting for his new students to make the first move, wondering when and how they will strike. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a battle cry coming from the side of him. He turned to his left and saw Naruto charge at him with a kunai in hand.

"What is Naruto doing? He can't expect to be able to take a Jonin head on." Sakura said.

'_The dead last really wants to make a fool of himself? I don't care if he thinks he can do it or not, I am going to get a bell. There's no way in hell I'm going back to the academy.'_Sasuke thought as he and Sakura watched Naruto charge at the silver haired man.

Kakashi sweat dropped at what he was seeing. Naruto was charging like a mad bull and was getting ready to ram. Kakashi sighed and was getting ready to take out his Icha Icha Paradise' book to read. Naruto then threw the kunai into the air which made everybody look at him with a questionable look. Kakashi eyed the kunai for a second while it kept traveling up then looked at Naruto.

'_What's he planning on doing?'_Kakashi waved it off then continued to read on where he left off.

Naruto then jumped at Kakashi to punch him only for him fist to get blocked. When Naruto landed on the ground he did a sweep kick hoping to trip Kakashi but he jumped away by a few feet.

"Ninja Arts 101, the first lesson is Taijutsu." Kakashi said. Naruto charged one more time. He jumped till his lower body was leveled with Kakashi's upper then tried for a spin kick. Kakashi thought it was time to end this little game and ducked Naruto's kick. Kakashi then brought himself up and gave Naruto a punch to Naruto's midsection. The blond landed on the ground on his knees holding his stomach while arched over. Kakashi gave a sigh.

"See Naruto that's what happens when you rush in a fight without a plan. If I were a real enemy you would be dead right now." Kakashi lectured but was then surprised to hear Naruto chuckling. The chuckling soon turn to full blown maniacal laughter. The laughter sent a chill down everyone's spine. Naruto then lifted his head and looked at Kakashi, who started to think that he was weird.

"Thanks for the advice but while you were playing with me boss was busy charging up. I hope that you have fun digging yourself out of a crater."

Kakashi was wondering what Naruto was talking about and asked "What boss Naruto and what do you mean "charging up"?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke and Sakura were wondering to. Then before their eyes Naruto erupted in a puff of smoke, shocking them. Too bad it wasn't literally.

"A shadow clone, but where is…"

Kakashi couldn't finish because he heard a loud noise that closely resembled thunder. A more accurate statement would be that he heard air crackling. He looked around wondering where that noise was coming from until he finally looked up, and went bug eyed at what he saw. There was Naruto, the real Naruto descending from the sky. But that was not what surprised him. Oh no, what it was, was that Naruto was completely covered in electricity with that strange weapon in his hand about to make a downward slash. He look akin to a man coming from the heavens with the way he moved. The three could not believe what they were seeing and watched as Naruto got closer to landing on Kakashi. Kakashi was no fool and knew that he would be in serious pain if a slam like that made contact. So he pumped chakra into his legs and jumped back.

While he was still in the air Naruto made contact with the ground and made a crater while sending a shockwave in every direction. The crater was 12 feet in diameter and 3 feet deep. It felt like he shook the whole planet if you were still on the ground at that time (Sasuke and Sakura who had to hold on to something to avoid falling over.) When the shaking ceased Naruto jumped out of the hole that he made and dusted himself off observing the damage that he did. The logs were ripped out of the ground and were lying on the ground in random places. He damaged the tree a bit and reformed the ground around him, making big chunks slant upwards. Then he looked at Kakashi and shrugged as if it was something he did everyday "Whoa, I missed."

Kakashi and Sakura were looking at Naruto like they had seen a ghost while Sasuke had an angry feeling toward him. For Kakashi he felt a hint of fear.

'_What the hell was that just now? He looked like some sort of human bomb. How is it that the dead last was able to create this much destruction? That kind of power should belong to me.' Sasuke thought_

'_What in heavens name was that? Was it some sort of lightning style jutsu? I never would have imagined that he had a lightning affinity. I better be more careful, there's no telling what else Naruto could have up his sleeve. (Sigh) And I wanted to finish this chapter to, but I guess that will have to wait.'_Kakashi thought before he got into a battle stance, same with Naruto.

Naruto then charged up his Amp and had it at the ready. The 2 were left at a stale mate. Kakashi used this time to start a conversation. Surprisingly Naruto's Taijutsu was very thorough. It had a lot of openings but on close examination Kakashi knew that if practiced enough this form of Taijutsu would be more thorough than the Hyuuga's gentle offensive and defensive fist.

"Hey Naruto." Broke the ice Kakashi.

"Hm what is it Kakashi-sensei?" questioned Naruto.

"Just now what was that? I've never seen a jutsu like that before?" prodded Kakashi.

Naruto realized what he was talking about and decided to have some fun with his sensei. Naruto played along and responded like his abilities were just jutsu.

"It's called Lightning Style: Thunder Drop. I manipulate my chakra into lightning and spread it through my whole body. While dropping from a high altitude I release the energy as I get super charged with it. Then release it all at once the moment I make contact with the surface. Depending on my chakra control I can increase the speed even further as well as the rang. It's pretty handy for clearing out groups of people, but it's only C-rank maybe B-rank in the hands of a skill user." Naruto informed.

"I get now. So that kunai your shadow clone threw was you transformed. I guess you are a bit good at planning." Beamed Kakashi, "but what about this fighting style. I've never seen it before but I can easily tell that in the right hands its very, very dangerous."

"Oh." Chortled Naruto before regaining his composure, "what you have seen is my family's fighting style. It is meant to have many openings because it is very lax and casual. It is more or less very unique to each user which is the exact opposite of the Hyuuga's. In the right hands this form or Taijutsu can hit anybody within ten meters."

"I see. Well I'm pressed you've come so far." Answered Kakashi wondering why his information was so off because he knew that like everyone else that Naruto had no family. In fact he planned on using it to his advantage by forcing Sakura and Naruto to do nothing but teamwork drills while he secretly trained Sasuke. He had nothing against Naruto except for a small grudge but he was under orders from the council to stall the growth of the "demon" by as much as possible.

"Thanks sensei" Kakashi then looked at the weapon Naruto was holding.

"Do you mind telling me what that weapon is?"

"It's called 'The Amp,' it's a gift that I got from a family" responded Naruto.

"I take it that you have more tricks up your sleeve." Kakashi asked hoping to get a bit more information out of the boy; After all the more the merrier.

Naruto only chuckled "Why don't you take me on and see for yourself sensei."

With that Naruto charged at Kakashi. When Naruto was in striking distance he did a right hand downward diagonal sweep to his one eyed sensei that dodged in the opposite direction. Naruto then performed the same action but with the opposite side to have the same results. Kakashi knew that metal conducts with electricity so he couldn't pull out a kunai to defend himself. Naruto then used that momentum to perform a sideways front flip and managed to strike Kakashi down the middle of his head. Kakashi had lightning coursing through his body until he erupted in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked down and saw a log in his teacher's place. Naruto then used radar sense to find Kakashi and sensed him fleeing through the forest.

Note: The radar sense allows Naruto to get a vague sense of virtually everything within 60 to 70 meters of him. However this is only the primary pulse. The secondary pulse allows Naruto to sense anything large or an objective by as far 35 kilometers away in the general direction.

"Well it seems that he's going to play smart and try to recuperate. I guess I can take a break myself to plan out my next move. But I better make sure that I don't lose him."

Naruto then powered his Amp down and placed it in the loop on his back. Then started to walk towards Kakashi's location who was jumping through the tress away from Naruto rather quickly. Although Naruto was at high Gennin level, Kakashi wasn't in the mode to have a fight to the death with a talented Gennin. Sasuke saw this and started to follow Kakashi in his direction.

'_It's time to show sensei what an Uchiha can do.'_

Sakura was dazed by the performance Naruto had displayed that she turned to find Sasuke only for him to be half a mile away from her.

"SASUKE WAIT UP!" Sakura then started to run in his direction.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi had stomped jumping through the trees and looked around. He did not feel any presences around him. He remembered the pain his clone had felt before it had disappeared. That kind of strength was low Chunnin level. He felt two coming in his direction, and one that seemed to wonder around. He made a shadow clone and sent it to stay on the land while he went through the forest, both going to the same place. Kakashi then took out his book and started to read it while walking towards the wondering presence.

'_Hm let's see, Sasuke is the closest one that coming towards me. He probably thinks he can take me himself. Naruto is tailing him but is going much, much slower. Must be planning about what his next move is going to be. I'm both eager and a bit frightened about what he's going to do next. Sakura is just following Sasuke or trying to follow by the looks of this. She has the smarts but none of the experience on the field. If she keeps up this fan girl attitude then she'll probably be one of the weakest kunoichi in the Leaf Village.'_

Kakashi kept walking until he came upon Sakura that was looking through some bushes. She was staring at the clone Kakashi made trying to be as quiet as she could be. '_What's he doing? He's just standing there.'_She thought. But with her fan girl attitude she didn't think of it for much longer before a certain chain of events began to unfold.

"Hey, Sakura." Sakura jumped in surprise when she heard somebody whisper her name behind her. She slowly turned to she her sensei crouched and 2 feet from where she was sitting. Then out of fear she closed her eyes and let of a scream. When she opened her eyes Kakashi had disappeared. Before she knew it leaves had started to swirl around her. Sakura immediately felt dizzy, she could no longer think. She wasn't even thinking about anything until the leaves receded.

She then came too and started to frantically look around.

"What's going on? I could have sworn that I was supposed to be doing something."

"Sakura." Sakura heard a weak cry behind her yet she knew who that voice belonged to. She twirled around and shouted "SASUKE".

But her happiness soon turned to horror when she saw Sasuke covered in blood with kunai sticking out of him. Actually make that several kunai, swords and many other random sharp objects sticking out of random places.

"Sakura help me. Please help me I won't be able to hold out for much longer." Sasuke struggled to say.

Sakura instead looked like she was about to break into pieces from horror and sadness.

"_OH NO! WHAT DID HE DO TO MY SASUKE?'__'_Sakura thought. She then threw her arms up in the air and let out a blood curdling scream that was twice as loud as the last and fainted backward.

"Sasuke" Then disappeared and faded out of existence, while Kakashi jumped from a tree and landed in front of the downed Sakura.

"The second lesson of Ninja Arts 101: Genjutsu. Her file said that she was a genjutsu type but that was too easy. We'll I better head back to the clearing, no doubt Sasuke is itching for a fight. I also want to see what Naruto has up his sleeves." He observed

Kakashi then disappeared in a puff of smoke and arrived at the second clearing, waiting for his two other students.

Back at the second clearing Sasuke had finally arrived and was looking around for Kakashi.

"Hey don't get to hasty now. I think it's time for you to show me what you can do. Isn't that right 'my Sasuke'?" Kakashi added a bit of a Sakura touch to that last part that went unnoticed by Sasuke.

He scowled and said "We'll I should at least let you know I'm not like Sakura or Naruto."

"So you're saying that you could do something similar to what Naruto had done?"

Sasuke chuckled a bit "I don't know what the dead last had done but if that was his biggest trump card then there's no point in trying to expect anymore from him. You really should watch out for me and you should probably put that silly book away if you don't want it to get destroyed." Sasuke boasted confidently.

Kakashi wondered for a bit then decided to call him on his bluff.

"Fine you better show me something interesting. I'm in the middle of my favorite part." He suggested. Kakashi then put his book away standing at a guard.

Sasuke smirked "Oh I can assure you, you won't be disappointed." Sasuke then started to go through hand signs as he was finishing he started talking "Lets see the dead last do this."

'Horse', 'Tiger' **"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU**.**"**

Kakashi's eye widened. '_What? Gennin can't do fire jutsu, takes too much chakra. There's no way.' _Kakashi thought as he took a stance just to be on the safe side. Sasuke then brought up his right hand, cupped his fingers around his mouth and spat an average sized fire ball at Kakashi, who was engulfed in the flame. Sasuke kept this up for a few more seconds till he stopped.

Note: Giant fireball Jutsu. A short ranged C-rank fire jutsu as the name suggests. Usually one has to be of Chunnin rank to use this Jutsu at all. Even with his large Chakra reserves, with his control Sasuke can only use this Jutsu four times a day. Currently. In this case Naruto can do it 12 to 15 times.

Sasuke then looked at the burnt ground and crater that he made and turning his head a bit in every direction looking for Kakashi who seemed to have disappeared.

"Where did you go?" Sasuke wondered.

Suddenly he felt a small rumbling underneath him as something erupted from the ground, to grasp his ankle. Then Sasuke heard Kakashi scream **"EARTH STYLE: HEAD HUNTER JUTSU".**Sasuke managed a yell until he was forcefully pulled into the dirt with only his head appearing above ground and Kakashi crouched over him with an eye smile.

"Your right Naruto and Sakura are nothing like you. They don't even look as half as ridiculous."

At this Sasuke started to growl and scream "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Kakashi stood up and pulled his book back out and started to read, while walking away.

"Come find me once you have a good enough plan and you better hurry up. It's almost noon." Kakashi then disappeared in the forest, only blankly looking like a shadow. He had been impressed by Sasuke's arsenal of jutsu and use. However he there was a lot of room for improvement. He was mid- Gennin rank currently or in this case a D rank ninja. One thing's for certain. He certainly lives up to his rookie of the year title.

Note: Here are some of the average ranks of most ninja of this rank. Note there will be a lot of exceptions. This includes if a Chunnin has been promoted due to their performance in their Chunnin exams instead of being promoted due to good mission performance.

Gennin: Low D to high D Rank

Chunnin: Low C to High C Rank (One C-rank can take on 2.5 D-ranks)

Special Jonin: Low B to High B Rank (One B-Rank can take on 3 C rank ninja)

Jonin: Low A to high A rank (Can take on 3.5 B-rank Ninja)

Kage: High A or above (Can take on 4 A-Rank ninja)

Remember this is usually expected from the shinobi rank. Letter Ranks are different.

Unknowing to both of them Naruto was in a tree watching the entire event unfold.

'_This is really challenging. How are we supposed to get a bell from him…. Now that I think about it separate attacks couldn't quite cut it. Me and Sasuke came close but not close enough. Maybe if we all team up on him we might be able to pass in time. Then again with his Uchiha pride that's going to be next to impossible.'_Naruto then jumped out of a tree and landed in front of Sasuke.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Look I know that you won't accept this easily but we need to work together if we want to pass." Naruto said locking eyes with Sasuke.

"Me help you? Thanks but no thanks I can get a bell myself." Scoffed Sasuke.

Naruto sighed "Sasuke I don't have time to be arguing with you. I know that you have skill but do you really think that you a Gennin would be able to get the drop on a Jonin, especially one that has been in an actual life or death battle? The best option that we have is for the three of us to work together."

Sasuke then pondered his thoughts for a moment. Naruto did have a good point, and it was the best chance that they had. He guessed he might as well give it a shot. Sasuke sighed in defeat "Fine, get me out of here so we can find Sakura."

Naruto nodded then made four shadow clones. They all circled Sasuke and started to dig him out. When his body was fully pulled from the pavement then two left to find Sakura and form a plan. A very devious plan.

**Again Back With Kakashi**

Kakashi was at the first clearing that had the three logs, the damaged tree and a crater with the terrain around it smashed. He placed been placed the logs in their respective holes in the ground and put the clock that was blown of back on. Still reading his small orange book and waiting for his students. He heard some rumbling in the tress at the far front of him and briefly looked up from his story.

'_It seems their ready to try one last time. Now is it going to be Naruto or Sasuke? Or did they figure out the right way?'_

Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted when two kunai were thrown at him. He jumped to the side and watched as they impaled the tree that he was just leaning against. Naruto then came running out with another kunai in his hand and throwing it up in the air. Kakashi looked up and knew what was coming. Well that was his cold and calculating mind. In his head a Chibi Kakashi was screaming

'_Oh shit! It's that fucking Thunder drop Jutsu!'_

"There's no way I'm falling for that again"

Kakashi said he tried to jump back but then Sakura came running at Kakashi as well holding three shuriken. She then threw one at Kakashi who jumped to the left. Sakura acted quickly and threw one to where their sensei was traveling only for him to jump to the right. Sakura and Naruto smirked knowing that he would do that and threw the last shuriken. Kakashi saw this shuriken as well but then jumped to the center.

'_What are they trying to do_ he wondered _'surely they didn't think that would work.'_

But to his surprise he saw that the shuriken were covered in smoke and reveled to be Naruto clones. Kakashi looked at both of his sides and behind him wondering what they were going to do. Much to his and Sakura's surprise all of the clones had lightning covering their arms. They each lifted a hand towards Kakashi who was wondering what Naruto was going to do next.

'_Let's see how he takes a barrage of pincer bolts.'_ All of the Naruto's thought.

The clones then started to build up their energy and shot a bolt that was five times the size of a regular one. '_What in the hell?'_The Naruto's thought. He realized that must have been one of the new powers that he might have acquired. Suddenly he felt a huge stinging in his arms. The stinging subsided but Naruto knew he would have to talk to Cole. Then the stinging appeared again. He would talk to Cole about it later.

The over sized bolts neared Kakashi who didn't see any way too escape. So he took the only other escape route that he had. He pumped a quarter of his chakra into his legs and jumped 60 feet in the air. He looked down and saw the four huge balls (No homo) of lightning collide with each other making a big explosion.

'_Okay that thunder drop thing was weird enough but now Naruto can just shoot of lightning like it's nothing? What else can he do fly?'_

_Chibi Kakashi, 'Moron! Don't Jinx it!'_

As he dropped to earth Kakashi was so lost in thought that he forgot about the clone that was above him. He was painfully reminded when a hook kick was delivered to his back sending him to the ground where the tree clones were. _'A hook kick! They don't teach that at the academy!'_ As he made an impact the four clones jumped on him halting his movement.

Sasuke then came from behind the tree and ran over to Naruto who made another clone. They both told Sakura to get back and find some cover. Kakashi looked on thankful that his eyes were not covered to see what the two were doing. Naruto was on the left, Sasuke was on the right and Naruto's clone was in the middle going through a few hand signs. When he was done he called out**"FIRE STYLE: BURNING ASH".**

Then clone then spat some dark smoke at the clones and the trapped Kakashi whose vision was now a bit blurred. Through his point of view he could only see faint outlines of his two students. The clone must have been dispelled though.

From Naruto's point of view Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before nodding. They both looked at the giant pile of ash there teacher was in before they both started going through the same hand signs. **"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU"**they both shouted. Kakashi was then immediately surprised by two things.

1) Naruto can also perform the fire ball jutsu  
>2) They plan to send his ass sky high with this tactic and land him in critical condition<p>

The burning ash jutsu is really a massive ton of gunpowder. When you mix gunpowder with fire… well you know what that means. The fire got closer and closer to the dark puff of smoke until finally

**BIG ASS EXPLOSION THAT WOULD MAKE DEIDARA A HAPPY MAN**

**XXXX**

Suddenly in a random place a blonde hair person with mouths for hands couldn't help but grin. Oh someone just made his day.

XXX

(That's the best way to describe how that went)

The blast was so huge that it had shaken all of the leaves of the tree that was about 50 meters away from them. The trees behind them lost some leaves but were also leaning a bit, like before Sakura had to hold on to something, so she did not fall over. When the shaking stopped Sakura ran over to the two boys, Sasuke was panting a bit from using the fire ball jutsu twice, while Naruto was breathing just a bit. After 5 seconds the smoke had finally cleared and while they expected to see a crispy Kakashi, they saw only a burning log.

The Gennin then turned around when they heard clapping behind them. Turning around they saw Kakashi with a few burns marks on his cloths walk towards them.

"Well it seems that you guys really aren't boring. I actually had to try a little for that last stunt you all pulled."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were about to attack again until they heard the sound of an alarm bell going off. The four of them looked at the clock and saw that it was noon and not one of them had received a single bell.

Kakashi walked over to the clock that was standing on the center log that had somehow miraculously survived that explosion and turned it off. It was even more a miracle because the stump it was on was full of cracks. He then motion for the three of them to come over to him, they hesitated at first but made their way over.

"Well its noon and none of you had received a single bell. I should send you all back to the academy right now."

Naruto and Sasuke flinched while Sakura was on the verge of tears. They were waiting for their sensei to dish out some form of punishment, to say 'you fail' or 'get out of my sight'. But he said something that made the Gennin want to hear him repeat it.

"You all pass." Kakashi said with a sincere voice and an eye smile.

The three Gennin eyes widened and Naruto had spoken up.

"Wait can you say that again?" Naruto asked not believing his ears and cleaning them out just to be sure.

"I said that you all pass"

Sakura then spoke up "But how, none of us had gotten a single bell. You said whoever doesn't get one is to go back to the academy."

Kakashi then looked at his students and started to explain. "Your right I did say that whoever doesn't get a bell was to be sent back to the academy, but that was only to psyche to out. The bells never really mattered at all, the real test was to try to work as an actual team and try to force me into a corner. You were a bit shaky at first but that last move you all pulled was something that I never would have imagined,(cough) or (cough) lived(cough) through (cough), Congratulations to you team 7.

Naruto and Sakura smiled brightly while Sasuke smirked. They were finally done with the academy and were fully fledged ninja and they were ready for real missions.

"Now if you excuse me I must be off but let me tell you all this. Those that break the rules are trash, the three of them flinched at this "but those that abandon their comrades are even worse than trash. Meet me back here tomorrow at 8:00 so that we can start our first mission as a team"

Kakashi then disappeared in a puff of smoke while the three ninjas (love that movie) had left for home to. To go get ready for an actual mission and to act as official Hidden Leaf Ninja, they couldn't be any prouder.

"And Naruto, The Hokage wanted to talk to you about a town named Goldsford."

"Oh yeah"

Next Chapter:

The fight had drained me. It had taken my all. I was strong, I was smart and I was more than ready. And it was just barely enough. I know I gotta go to Goldsford. I need those powers.


	6. Chapter 5:Now or Never

**Team Seven: Now or Never**

**Note: I know romance is not like this but I am going to allow the characters to act non-rationally just for the sake of this story.**

**Quotes:**

**Note I will always add a small dialogue or quote at the beginning of the chapter and give something that gives an idea of the future in the end. I do this because I believe that it gives a kind of flavor to the reader. A flavor that they can decide to influence. If you contact me before I release the next chapter I can influence to what you want. Anyways, thanks for reading this story and I hope you review.**

Quote:

**Bolded words are Kyuubi while **' or anything in italics will be Cole or thoughts respectively.

"Hey guys can you give me some advice for I don't know, life in general?" asked Naruto.

Cole "Sure, here's a few"

_A strong willed person dies for their goal. A person with extremely strong willpower will die for their goal, come back to life to finish the job, die again if necessary and repeat the cycle until they're done._

_**Sometimes life will throw you stones instead of balls, but its up to you to either hit it, let it get you out or take some payback.**_

_The moment you lose your ambition a person becomes just a shell of their former self._

_**Finally the last one. Life is the sound but you are the player. Now make it sing to your tune. (P.S. got this off, you might be the sound but I am the rhythm.)**_

_Nothing is impossible. Those who think that haven't lived their life to the fullest nor are idiots._

**1:00 P.M Hidden Leaf Village**

Naruto was just walking through the Leaf village with a smile on his face. He still felt a bit giddy that he had finally become an actual ninja, and was a bit closer to becoming Hokage. He was so happy that he actually felt like screaming but turned against it. The people in the village would probably hate him even more if they all realized that the 'demon brat' was a ninja. So he just continued walking ignoring the daily glares that the people gave him. Growing up this way he learned how to just ignore them and focus on himself and not other people. Naruto decided to go to Ichiraku to celebrate. The Ichiraku family themselves Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were two of the people in the village that treated him like family and was nice to him. Naruto meet them after the Hokage gained his trust as a grandfather-figure.

For Naruto he was recalling a memory that he had somehow tried to forget from his Academy days.

Flashback:

_Four years ago I came to Goldsford to learn how to practice my Taijutsu. It was a haven for all shinobi. Just a few weeks ago half the city flooded making the village soil very fertile attracting lots of farmers. And were there are farms, there are cities. Goldsford was among them. However since it was only a few weeks old it was pretty lawless._

_Not majorly lawless where you were afraid to walk down the street but more like thieves, smokers and black market dealers. Almost no one got killed here unlike the other cities around here but it was pretty safe; thus why it was a haven to any Taijutsu user._

_I picked up a lot of stuff from here, much more than the Academy. All the failures came here. Hell even Shikamaru manned up and gave it a shot. For one week we did was kids did; Me, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru. We picked, we scavenged, drank and brawled. The place taught us so much that each of us were beginning to make our own style by the time the Hokage found out._

_ Course when the old man found out he banned or forbid us from coming here. Their parents told them to ditch the place and to stop hanging around me as much. Even though they didn't practice the style very much they still showed remarkable physical conditioning and decided to do the physical exercises themselves. The four of us went from the bottom to the top of our Taijutsu class after that._

_ Unfortunately for me since, I was the demon reincarnation the biased assholes, i.e. teachers of the academy, decided to try and sabotage my stuff. They did everything they could get away with and a few things they couldn't including but not limited to beatings, favoritism, bullying, physical assault, vandalism and a whole bunch of other stuff._

_ But for Goldsford, that was different. The people there didn't see me as a demon; they didn't see me as a psychopath. Sure they were a bit afraid of me, that much I could sense, they were still pretty civil. But now I heard about the state my "true" home is in and it's pretty darn sad._

_ A few years can change a place though. Gone is the warm, toasty and fun loving feeling of this place. Now there is just anarchy. More like the Anarchy Mist. Now these pencil neck assholes run the place. The Mizukage funds them somewhat making most of the people there powerless. The paranoia thick and people there are ready to explode._

_ Those assholes there are after anyone and anything with a bloodline. They patrol the streets looking for "deviants" to punish. I say bring it. But somehow, don't ask how I know but I do in that gorgeous corpse of a town is the key to amping up my powers._

_Flash back End_

Naruto made his way to the noodle shop but he kept thinking that there was something amiss. He however really wished to go back to Goldsford.

_'Ugh come on, why does it fell like I'm forgetting something. I know that there was something that I wanted to do but I had too much on my plate to work with. Now that I have the time I just can't seem to remember.'_ Naruto kept walking until he saw his favorite ramen hot spot in the distance. He made his way to it but was interrupted by mind communication.

'Hey Naruto.'

Naruto immediately recognized the voice but was a bit confused on why it was his voice and not the fox demon.

'_Cole, is that you?'_ Naruto thought. He would have talked the normal way like he normally does but that would lead to people looking at him thinking that he's gone crazy talking to air.

'Of course it's me. Who else did you expect?'

'_Well I was expecting Kyuubi not that I knew one of you needed to talk with me. But he's usually the one to give me a heads up on things. Plus I usually thought you just talked to me when I really need it.'_

'I know that but he's kind of preoccupied right now.'

'_Why did something come up? Is he okay?'_Naruto thought full of concern.

'Yeah he's perfectly fine. He just trying out the hot spring that you made for him. You should see how relaxed and calm he is, it must feel great.'

Naruto had inwardly laughed a bit until he had changed the subject again to get back on task with what Cole had to say.

'_So what did you want to talk to me about anyway? If it's something about Goldsford-'_

Cole however interrupted Naruto before he could finish his sentence or thought ' Hold on now. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about although we can do it later. It's… well about that thing that you were forgetting to do.'

'_Really because that's great. This has been bugging me for a while now but I just can't seem to put my finger on it. What was I going to do again?'_ Naruto was now just a few feet from the entrance to Ichiraku. He could smell the ramen from inside.

_Update: Naruto has improved senses now. In other words his vision and sound are clearer and his sense of smell is only twice as strong it still decent. The vision and sound have only gone through minor improvements but Naruto's sense of smell will likely increase throughout the story._

'Remember that you said that when you had the time you were going to tell the Hokage about your new powers.' Naruto then stopped in front of the restaurant and for a few seconds he turned his head. He looked right at the Hokage tower and saw that the third still had his office light on.

'_How in the hell did I miss that?'_Naruto thought. He then turned his whole body in that direction and started to jog to the red building. Well jog for him, run for anyone else.

'_Thanks for the heads up Cole. If it wasn't for you or Kyuubi I would have never remembered that.'_Naruto heard Cole laugh a little.

'Man I would hate to see how you would have turned out if you didn't have us.' Naruto then laughed a little under his breath and continued for the tower. In a few minutes or so Naruto was looking at the front entrance to the Hokage tower. He was about to walk in until he sensed two energies about to walk out. They were a bit strong too glowing slightly under his radar sense.

"Damn." He said under his breath and then jumped on to the building that he was standing next to. He walked to the edge and crouched to one knee, looking at the front door. Out came two ANBU members, one that had the mask of a bull and the other with a bear. The stood on the opposite sides of the door and seemed to have been guarding it. Naruto then used his Radar Sense towards the ANBU and they both flashed a deep red. That meant that they were loyal to their cause and fought for good but like everyone else treated Naruto like an enemy.

Over the course of his stay in Konoha Naruto noticed that the Anbu he faced seemed to have a very different stance towards. Him. He had noticed that over half the ANBU flashed light blue to him showing that they supported him slightly, while another number flashed deep red. This group seemed to make about a third of the ANBU he encounterd so far. And lastly there was a group of Anbu that were closer to yellow. Naruto noticed that this represented the neutrality or well veiled neutrality of the agents.

"So much for going through the front door." Naruto sighed. "Guess I'll just have to go around them." Naruto then stood up from the buildings ledge and walked back about 15ft. Then he turned to his right and started running. He kept going jumping from building to building until he was facing the tower's side.

"Well here goes." Naruto then started running to the edge of his current building and added a little chakra into legs. He then took a huge leap straight for the building. He looked up and saw a pole in reach and grabbed it. He then placed his feet on one that was underneath him. He they jumped and ran a little up the wall doing a smaller jump the grabbed a crack that was big enough for both of his hands to fit. He found a window and reached up his right hand to grab the bottom ledge then grabbed with his left. Naruto started to get into a groove finding something to grasp while jumping to places he couldn't reach. Yeah as a ninja he could have just ran up the top of the building but he wanted to see why Cole loved to climb and free run so much. Naruto now understands the thrill of it and realized this was more exciting that just doing things the easy way. Naruto looked up and saw a silver railing he jumped and grabbed it. He pulled himself up and over it to see that he made it to the top of the Hokage tower. The whole room was a big circle. There was a stone floor with the railing surrounding it. He turned his head and was looking over the whole village. Naruto then whistled to himself.

"Man this is a hell of a view. This might have to be my favorite spot next to the Hokage Monument. But I don't have time to sight see."

Naruto then looked straight down from the roof and saw that the third's office was only a few feet down. He could just jump down since there was a slanted floor like platform that went around the whole building. Naruto put a foot on the railing picking him up and walked right over applying chakra to his feet being sure not to slip off. He landed with a small thud and looked through the window. He had a goofy smile on his face at what he saw. Hiruzen Sarutobi (The 3rd Hokage) had seemed to be in the battle his life. He was staring down at the mortal enemy that not even any of the Hokage could beat.

Paperwork.

There were 4 large stacks on his desk. 2 were at the left while 2 were at the right. It didn't even seem that he had started at all. He had a pen in his hand but his hand seemed to be trembling. If you looked closely you could see that he was crying anime tears.

'If that can make a grown man cry then that would make a kid commit suicide.' Cole said not believing how much paperwork was on the Hokage's desk. Naruto chuckled a bit after that one.

Naruto then decided that it was time to give the old man a break and knocked at his window. Hiruzen jumped a bit then turned around. He smiled seeing that it was his favorite lucky ticket out of work, Naruto. He got out of his seat and opened the window greeting Naruto who had jumped in. Hiruzen closed the window and sat back down while Naruto grabbed a chair and sat in front of his desk.

"Hey old man, how's it going?" Naruto said with a smile. Hiruzen sighed.

"It had gotten better since you had arrived Naruto." Naruto laughed while Hiruzen joined in. They laughed for a good minute until they calmed down a bit.

"So what is it that you need me for Naruto?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something. Actually I've been trying to for a while now but there has been a bunch of things getting in the way."

"Oh well what is it?"

"Well you know the night of when Mizuki had taken the scroll."

"Yes I do. Iruka had informed me of what happened." Hiruzen took out his pipe and started to smoke a bit.

"Well then what did he tell you?"

"He told me that you had singlehandedly stopped Mizuki. He talked about the clothes that you're wearing right now and that you learned jutsu from the scroll. Apparently you learned that Shadow Clone Jutsu and some sort of defense lightning style jutsu. He didn't have to tell me though because I saw the whole fight with my crystal ball."

Naruto gave a simple humph with a smirk.

"Well about 95% of all that is true, but that last statement was a bit off. That wasn't lightning style."

Hiruzen was a bit confused at the bonds words. His eyes opened a bit and eyed him.

_'Not lightning style, but I know what I saw. It had to be right? But actually now that I think about it he didn't perform any handsigns, but only threw his arms in front of him. Maybe it's a type of jutsu that doesn't require any, like the fourth's signature jutsu.'_Hiruzen thought.

"Naruto what do you mean that wasn't lightning style? Are you saying that what you did against Mizuki's shuriken wasn't a jutsu at all?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. What you saw me do wasn't a jutsu but me controlling pure electricity."

Hiruzen nearly dropped his pipe at Naruto's words.

'_How can it be possible to control an element at will, especially one as radical and uncontrolled as lightning? It probably may not have been a jutsu but he could have just found a way to manipulate his chakra alone. There are a few ninja in the world that are capable of pulling off something close to that.'_

Hiruzen thought that was the only explanation but decided to edge Naruto on to see if his hunch was right.

"By controlling electricity do you mean just manipulating you're chakra by itself?"

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head

"No what I said was what I meant. It's not me manipulating my chakra but actual lightning. There's really no chakra involved." Hiruzen was on the edge of his seat at what he heard. None of what Naruto said was even possible in the slightest. All ninja even the Kages and the Akatuski.

"But how is that even possible? It's unheard of to freely manipulate an element, if what you say is true then can I get a demonstration?"

"Sure thing."

Naruto held out his right hand as if wanting Hiruzen to place something in it. After about 5 seconds blue sparks started to appear. The sparks then turned into a small ball of lightning with tiny sparks coming off. It was giving off a small buzzing sound. Hiruzen leaned over a bit and was watching a spectacular feet in front of him.

"And you say that there is no chakra involved for this?" The third said in disbelief.

"That's right." Naruto said with a smile. He then brought his arm back and the ball of lightning disappeared.

"There are also a bunch of other things that I can do with these abilities as well."

Naruto saw the pen that was on his leader's desk and extended his hand a bit to it. A small circle of lightning appeared underneath him and when it disappeared the pen was just floating with a blue mist surrounding it. He then brought his hand to him and the pen floated to him while still being suspended in animation in the air. Hiruzen was wide eyed and his jaw had completely dropped, as he saw another incredible feet happen before him. Naruto then released his Kinetic Pulse on the pen and it landed in his hand.

XXX

_Fact: Kinetic Pulse: Naruto uses electromagnetic waves to life any objects within his range allowing him to throw it as projectiles. There are several weaknesses to this ability. The first is that it requires all of Naruto's concentration currently. The second weakness to this ability is that it requires the user to be in range of the object for proper use this range is usually very short and barely goes beyond six feet in radius from the user's feet._

_The third weakness of this ability stems from the first weakness because it leaves the user very vulnerable to during the process. Even a minor gash can kill Naruto when he is in use of this ability unless he stops it. _

_But none the less the pulse isn't without its strengths. In this form Naruto can actually lift anything almost defying gravity in the process. This makes up for the weaknesses almost entirely._

_Classification (For village safety and convenience): Lighting release, Long range (+50 meters), B-rank, possibly A-rank_

XXX

"So old man what do you think? That's pretty cool huh?" Naruto said with his usual goofy grin, as he put the pen back on the desk. Hiruzen was still speechless to say the least. He then sat back and tried to process the things and words that came from the blonde.

For the next few minutes silence was the only sound in the office. Hiruzen tried to form words for his answer but was unable to.

"Naruto just what kind of abilities ARE those? The ball of lightning was one thing but making objects levitate is something else."

"What you just say was my Kinetic Pulse ability. I'm able to lift or move anything despite its weight. I could even send them flying if I wanted to. That ball of lightning from before was an Alpha Bolt. The only difference is that I didn't shoot it off."

Hiruzen was tired of being left in the dark and wanted to know all of Naruto's secrets. "Naruto do you mind telling me what is going on? How is it that you can do such things? When did any of this happen?"

Naruto sighed "Well it's a bit of a long story but I'll tell you."

Naruto then went on telling the third about how the Mizuki told him about the secret method to pass the academy exams and the forbidden scroll. He explained to Sarutobi that he understood that it was a trap but decided to play along. What he also explained was that that decision was probably the best one he ever made in his life. Because that decision alone would shape the rest of it.

A STROLL DOWN DESTINY ROAD:(20 years from now.)

"Oji-san!" yelled a baby girl as she waddled as fast as she could to Cole. Cole being the man he was picked her up. Unfortunately it wasn't as easy as it used to be. He was growing old fast.

He sighed embracing the girl before carrying her to a large house. Why did she always have to run to the woods. Her dad would be worried sick and more likely than not his wife would throw a few dozen senbon at him for losing sight of their daughter.

It didn't mean that her non- biological grandmother would kick his as well.

(End)

How the scroll contained some ancient heritage. His ancestor defeating a world threatening monster and unlocking his dormant powers. Meeting the Kyuubi and his ancestor in person while learning about his life. He even told Hiruzen about the Ray Cores and that he needed them to become even stronger.

When Naruto was done explain about everything that has happened to him in the past couple of days Hiruzen was in a state of complete shock, surprise and amazement. If he thought that this boy couldn't get any more special then he was dead wrong.

'_Naruto you are definitely something else. I guess that you really do have many more famous relatives then you're parents. With your fathers chakra and you're mothers determination and skill you were a handful. But now you have these lightning abilities that can pass off as a bloodline, and the Kyuubi training you. In the future I am certain that you will become the greatest Hokage ever."_Hiruzen proudly thought.

"Hey old man." Naruto coaxed to get his attention.

"Yes, Naruto."Hiruzen answered. Judging from the boys actions he probably wanted something. But what.

"Is it alright if I do some C-rank and B-rank missions from now on? I mean it's the only way I can improve my powers." He asked.

"I don't know. I mean those missions are-"Hiruzen sighed but stopped when Naruto raised his hands.

"I want to do this. It's probably the only way that I can improve." He insisted. Hiruzen thought for a moment before asking the question.

"Do you need your team?" he inquired usually all ninja operated in teams that got along, but he knew this probably wasn't the case for that stupid Copy- ninja, Kakashi.

"No. I just need to do this by myself." With the look on his face Hiruzen knew Naruto wanted an answer now.

"Very well, but" he stopped mid- sentence at Naruto's actions, "You have to complete at least forty by the end of the week D-rank missions." The Hokage smirked hoping to get put Naruto in his place. That soured Naruto's mood but he knew how to handle it.

"Well that's all I wanted to talk to you about. I'll see you later old man."

Naruto then went to the window and opened it. He jumped out and was standing on the ledge. He looked back and saw Hiruzen eyeing the dreaded paperwork again. Naruto smiled and decided to give him a break.

"You know if you can use the Shadow Clone Jutsu then you'll be able to have as much time to yourself as you want." Naruto then walked off the ledge straight to the ground. He was thankful that he could do that and not get hurt no matter how high the fall was. He was really glad that Cole was his ancestor.

Hiruzen's head snapped up and his eyes widened. He thought about what Naruto had said as he placed his pen on the table. Then out of nowhere he started to laugh like a maniac. He calmed down after a few minutes.

"Minato thank you for having your son. I never would have thought of that."

He then crossed his fingers and made four shadow clones. Each had a required stack to get the work done in a quarter of the time. Hiruzen then walked out of office to leave his clones at work while he decided to go out into the village and enjoy his self.

**Hokage tower Lobby**

Naruto entered the lobby like he usually did. As he walked into it as discretely as possible he noticed the bored look on the secretary's face. The secretary was a Chunnin whose job was to simply and out missions to those who require it.

"Hey!" Naruto called. He got the secretary's attention. With that statement she would be forced to give him her attention now.

"Yes?" she asked. It was an annoying job and she really didn't want to see the demon brat now even though she had nothing against him personally unlike some of the villagers.

She just had a small tug in her heart whenever she saw him. Her fiancé had died in the Kyuubi attack and still missed him to this day. He could have been saved if Tsunade was in the village but she wasn't.. After that she resolved to be a better ninja rather than a spoiled bitch. It was relatively successful. But looking at the boy in front of her a happy look of her fiancé appeared in her mind.

"I need a dozen or so D-rank missions." He inquired. That got a look of disbelief on the secretary's face. She seemed to be shocked at the statement yet smirked at Naruto.

"All right," she grinned maliciously. He quickly handed him 3o D-rank missions. At that Naruto left and the secretary decided to explain to the Hokage about all the trouble Naruto was causing.

The boy quickly left the office and a soon as he was far enough from the tower he made a hand signal. **Multi- Shadow clone Jutsu**. Naruto sighed for a moment than made multiple shadow clones of himself who went to do the D-rank missions that he was given. The clones were each assigned a job to do and left immediately. After an hour he received signed approval of the jobs and completion and left all the files on the desk much to the surprised secretary. By Lunch time he had already done 100 D-rank missions and was talking to the Hokage at the moment.

As for the woman she went to a bar to get drunk after her hectic day.

**Time Skip a Few Hours: Naruto's apartment 1:30 P.M**

Naruto had arrived at his home from having an average day. He went to Ichiraku and had lunch while explaining to Teuchi and Ayame that he passed and his sensei test. Besides the old man they were the first two people to treat Naruto like he was part of their family. He even met up with Kakashi later on and wanted to know about Naruto's abilities who explained or lied about how he got them from a life or death experience and that it was his something he learned from the library. He was caught off guard by the information but was impressed and proud of Naruto. After that Naruto just decided to choose to goof off the rest of the day. Sure he could have went to the Monument Forest to train in his powers but what's the point if he was just going to have Cole train him tonight.

Anyways Naruto walked into his tiny home and started to do his regular routine. He took off his backpack hid the Amp and took of his clothes. Naruto was about to place them in the drawer until a smell came past his nose. He tried to look for the source until he came upon his ancestor's second pair of clothing. He picked up the shirt took a quick sniff and cringed at it.

"Man this thing needs to get washed."

He then looked at his clothes than at his pitiful wardrobe.

"Dammit I need to get a new set of clothes. Not something orange." He sighed disappointed in his own behavior. Well previous behavior.

Naruto picked up his shirt and his pants and walked to the bathroom. He closed the door almost all the way and opened another door behind that one. Inside was a washing machine that was also another gift from the old man himself. Since people kept kicking him out of stores he wasn't able to buy anymore clothes. He always wore one pair so the Hokage thought that it would be necessary for his to wash his clothes every few days.

However even that pair of clothing seemed to have had been "misplaced". Naruto knew this because he had checked the delivery files the Hokage had given him. Apparently he was supposed to get a typical gray shirt and pant with the leaf symbol on his back. Unfortunately he had given the clown outfit the villagers probably wanted him to receive in order to mock him.

And he hadn't noticed. He was such an idiot.

Naruto placed his second pair of clothes in the washer, Threw in some detergent and hot water. He closed the lid and it automatically started.

Naruto kind of liked the whirlpool of water the washing machine created. It was a small bit of entertainment for him. Most kid usually got some sort of game to keep them occupied but when you barely lived off the streets you almost never had time to have fun. But now he did after he shocked a villager that had tried to mess with him.

(Flashback)

_Naruto was walking to his apartment casually to giving a dam about the stares he received from the villagers. Their opinion didn't matter to him. After all if they couldn't see past their hate and give a neutral opinion on him, why should he? That said he had given up on his dream to become hokage. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to become the man he wanted to be._

_As he walked down the street two villages stepped out from the crowd blocking his path. The two men stood a good foot above him and although fat, tended to have very broad chests. That meant that they exercised but didn't wathc their food intake. Perfect for practice._

_Now Naruto, wouldn't start a fight, however nothing was said about him finishing one. So when the two men swung their bat and sword he had two choices. Kick their asses or live the life of a coward like he usually did. _

_**FYI: If a civilian had attacked Naruto they would receive a week in jail for assault instead of the usual six months along with good food, medication and shelter. For Naruto there was no such luxury. Retaliation cost him 20 whips, lost of limb then replacement gain, burning on the wounds 20 times and then thrown out on the street. Although the Hokage tried to do everything possible to help Naruto, he couldn't since the civilian council, his advisors and Danzo had enough power to easily overthrow him. Now as a Ninja, Naruto could retaliate and get away with it.**_

_The first man tried to hit him viscously across the head while the second tried to stab him with his long sword. It was far from impressive but it seemed to serve its purpose._

_Now, Naruto was no was no child. He wasn't going to let this happen. So he grabbed the bat of the first man and with a vicious pull, compelled him towards Naruto. The timing was done so that he would be stabbed by his friend who._

_Naruto then punched the second man hard once grabbed his arm while he was flaring and sent ruthless roundhouse kick to the face. He then grabbed the sword off the second man slashing out of his body. His intestines littered the street. Blood gushing out, Naruto use the sword to slash him vertically once more down ward. The action brought the person's skull out of the body along with a bit of their spine._

_Using the momentum of the slash, Naruto back flipped the sword in style similar to Cole with his amp and cut the second man's head off._

_By now a shocked crowd had formed on the street. They were staring at the boy who was in the midst of two headless bodies one of which showed a face of terror._

"_What are you looking at, "he grunted. Despite his tone, or maybe because of it, the crowd made a run for it._

_That day Sarutobi's paperwork increased but he was able to get rid of hit and after a bit of yelling at the council he was able to make it possible to delay their judgment for a few weeks like a normal case. Coincidently he would make it right after Naruto's mission in the land of the waves._

(Flashback ends)

When it stops it also starts the drying cycle so they'll be finished by morning. He left the bathroom and grabbed his pajamas and night cap. He gave a nice long yawn until he had lain down in his bed and calmly fell asleep.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto had slowly opened his eyes to see sunlight. He sat up and saw that he was in the middle of the field that was between the waterfall and the edge of the right side of the forest. Naruto looked around but he didn't see his demon or his scruffy ancestor for a hero anywhere. Naruto then stood up and shouted "Cole, Kyu where are you guys?"

Naruto then started to walk around. He looked the left of the Cliffside and saw Kyuubi's cave so he jogged in that direction hoping that his fox friend was in there. He made it to the cave which was filled with light because of the sun but was black in the back due to the shadows.

He called out "Hey Kyu are you in here man?"

He had only heard the echo of his own voice bounce off the walls of the deep cave. He sighed and walked back out.

"Man where in the heck are they? I really want to see what happens in the second part of Cole's memories, maybe in the forest?"

Naruto's question was answered he heard the sound of an explosion go off. He looked around trying to find the source and saw some green smoke coming from the forest. He then made a dash in that direction knowing that he found his two travel companions. As he made his way through he ran by a lot of animals that were running in the opposite direction obviously trying to get away from the scene. In fact he noticed some of them were on running on two feet screaming at the top of their lungs. The action caused a sweat drop to form on their faces.

Naruto then came to a field and had a look of surprise and disgust on his face for what he saw. There were a bunch of dead animals on the ground and the trees and bushes in the area had seemed to have melted and/or toppled over. He looked to the right and saw Cole staring down some big turtle like creature who stared back. Naruto couldn't tell since it had a shell like substance covering its face as well. Naruto turned to the right and found Kyuubi (In his adult fox form) who was eating a rabbit. He then ran over to his fox companion who looked at him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto practically yelled. Kyuubi ate the last of the rabbit before burping then answered the question.

"**Well apparently Cole is fighting."**He said before him and Naruto started eyeing Cole who was backing away from the monster. The shell covering its face moved to reveal a giant sharp tooth mouth and started to shoot what seemed to be green balls of slime. Cole started to back flip away to make sure not to get hit.

Naruto then replied "I know that but WHAT is he fighting?"

He made sure to put emphasis on 'what.'

"**Cole said that it was a swamp creature that he fought back in New Marias. He said that it's called the Devourer."** Kyuubi answered eyeing the Devourer.

The Devourer was at least 15 feet tall, 12 feet long and 12 feet wide. It armor seemed to be very thick but the most interesting fact was its corrosive acid. The acid seemed to be slowly melting the ground around them, bubbling the process, then evaporating leaving a mark behind.

The Devourer opened its mouth and got ready to spit more balls of acid but Cole caught on and started to shoot the same oversized bolt's Naruto used against Kakashi right into its mouth, making Naruto go wide eyed. The giant swamp monster couldn't take anymore until it finally collapsed on the ground. Then after a few seconds it disappeared in green smoke. Cole gave a sigh then started to walk back over to the two spectators. When he saw Naruto he lifted his arm and as if they say hi Kakashi style.

"Yo, what's up Naruto?" greeted Cole as he started to roll his arms around.

Naruto then surveyed the damage Cole and the Devourer had done and then questioned the crazy man "Cole what the hell id up with you fighting big ass swamp monsters? Have you looked around recently?" Naruto said in a sarcastic manner using his arms to increase the impression.

Cole then took a look at all the destruction that he was partially the cause for. He saw the animals the trees and the clearing that had gotten bigger. There was blood everywhere, smoke coming from the wreckage and a small crater where the Devourer once was. He then turned to Naruto and started to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh man, ha-ha sorry. Guess I did get a little carried away. But I can't help it; I'm not used to staying still for very long. I'm always doing something to keep myself preoccupied."

Naruto then looked at Kyuubi who just shrugged back. He then started to get a little nauseated at the smell of blood from the animals.

He then turned back to Cole and remarked "Fine you can have your little work out sessions. Just please be more careful with what you do. I don't need my mind getting fucked up because you need something to do."

Cole gave a nod. Kyuubi then decided to intervene.

"**Well kit you got another Ray Core, well more like half of one. Are you here just for the memories, to see what you can do or here to train?"**

"All three actually, I really want to master the water walking exercise when I leave."

Cole then showed Kyuubi and Naruto the second part of his New Marais journey until he absorbed his second blast Core. (If you want to know what happens just play the damn game. If you don't have it then look at the walkthroughs. Since both Cole and Naruto have to absorb 7 cores it should be easy to tell which part is which. Naruto get's the powers from both games though.)

After Naruto and Kyuubi viewed Cole's memory piece Naruto decided to train with Cole to see what he could do. He was really excited about how used his powers but was disappointed because he would be unable to use them until after the second half was received.

"So how am I supposed to know what I'll be able to do?" Naruto asked Cole

"Just monkey around with your powers like I did. You'll be able to come up with something."

Naruto did what Cole asked and discovered that he could perform another multitude of abilities. Naruto can now use Pulse Heal, Bio Leech, Gigawatt Blades, Karmic Overload, and Sticky Grenades.

Pulse Heal is ability meant to heal civilians. It can literally heal almost any ailment that befalls on them, ranging from internal to external. Like when Naruto absorbs electricity to heal himself.

Bio Leech is the Pulse Heals opposite. Naruto grabs an injured enemy and drains them of their energy killing them. If he is running low on power it will get replenished.

Gigawatt Blades are also for melee combat like the Amp. Naruto charges energy around his hand making 5ft long blades that can slice through almost any surface clean through.

Rocket was the massive blast of energy Naruto and Cole each used. There 5x more powerful than a grenade but uses more power. Naruto can shoot of about five before having to recharge.

Karmic Overload works in tune with the Bio Leech. Naruto gains infinite lightning for a good 20 seconds.

Sticky Grenades work like their alpha but can stick to any surface.

With Kyuubi's training Naruto had managed to perform the water walking ability which was a bit trickier to learn then tree climbing. Instead of just keeping the chakra at your feet you had to keep releasing it form you're soles. Kyuubi had even managed to teach Naruto how to use a bit of his chakra. He had to learn how to draw on it without accidentally releasing Kyuubi's influence and personality. He had managed to get the hang of it for a bit. He learned how to draw on a bit before in made any physical changes to him. (Think of Naruto when he used the fox chakra against Neji in the Chunnin exams.) He was able to increase his speed and power by a factor of 5 at the most.

With another successful day at training Naruto wakes up and is ready to start his first missions with his team.

**7:00 A.M Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and yawned a little. He knew that he had a relaxing nap because he was rubbing crust and dirt out of his eyes. He always hated that feeling but it didn't matter now. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was out while he sat there feeling its warm rays. Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it was the time Kakashi said to meet his and his team at Training Ground 7. Not worrying about it or giving it a second thought he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. He chose to enjoy another peaceful morning and took everything slow. Naruto proceeded to the bathroom and went to the tub. He turned on the water and placed his hand in it felling out for the right temperature. When it was set he undressed and got in unknowing to him that he was going to have a morning conversation.

"**Hey kit didn't that idiotic teacher of yours tell you to meet him and a few minutes ago? You look like you're taking your sweet time."**Kyuubi observed.

"Trust me when I leave I'm going to still be early. Kakashi is the kind of person that would tell you to meet him at a specific time but arrive 1 or two hours later. I mean not even the Hokage could force him to be on time." Naruto replied as he started to wash his hair.

'Are you serious? I would hate for someone to mess with me like that. You know what you should do; you should stick a grenade down his pants when he's not looking. That would teach him a thing or two." Cole said with humor in his voice. Kyuubi then started to laugh at the obvious pain. He was a Bijū for a reason.

**"Kit you should do exactly what Cole just said! I would love to see the look on Kakashi's face when he realizes he's only a torso and has no legs."** It was Naruto's turn to laugh. Yeah that did seem pretty funny but at the same time really gruesome and blood did not go well on his clothes. If he decided to kill Kakashi though, he would make it as clean as possible.

"As cool as that would be that would seem a bit extreme. There is no reason for me to blow his nuts off just for him being late." Cole and Kyuubi sighed in disappointment since they won't be able to see an amazing and hilarious joke happen before them. They stopped talking with Naruto and went back to whatever they stopped doing. Preferably with Kyuubi hunting and Cole making and fighting off enemies.

After the shower Naruto remembered that his clothes had finished washing and drying through the night. He went to the machine and grabbed them. He put on his karma changed clothes and grabbed his backpack and Amp. He made himself some break feast which consisted of bacon and eggs. As of this moment Naruto decided that he should go grocery shopping in a Henge in order to get more vegetables in his diet.

He decided then lay around the house for about thirty minutes until it was time to leave. When he opened and locked his door and started to hop from building to building to the training ground. He past a few generators and power lines along the way but felt his energy was fully up to speed.

'_I wonder why my energy is still up. I haven't had to recharge much since after the bell test with Kakashi-sensei. That fight really drained all I had. Maybe it's the training that I'm doing. It's the only explanation that I can come up with.'_ Naruto thought as he saw the field in sight.

He arrived at the meeting spot and didn't even have time to look around because Sakura had gotten into his face.

"NARUTO DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE YOU ARE? IT'S 12 MINUTES UNTIL 8:00 AND KAKASHI-SENSEI SAID TO BE HERE AT 7:00."

Naruto had to cover his ears at the volume Sakura was screaming. When he realized that he could hear again Naruto uncovered his ears and repeated what he said to Sakura before.

"Sakura he's not even here. He's late for everything all the time. If it's not a mission then he going to be 1 or 2 hours late."

Sakura was about to yell but saw that there was nothing to argue at Naruto about because what he said was true. Kakashi was really going to get it now. Too bad he doesn't have oversized earplugs. Sasuke had overheard what Naruto said and realized that he no longer had to get up so early in the morning if missions aren't involved. He may have hated Naruto ,with a burning passion matched only by a super pervert, but he was thankful with that information that he just gave. After waiting around for what seemed like an hour a puff of smoke erupted catching the Gennins attention; as it receded it revealed Kakashi with his hand raised in his usual fashion with his eye closed.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Kakashi asked. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before cupping their ears so they wouldn't get blown out but it didn't do much to the sound.

"HOW'S IT GOING? THAT'S REALLY ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND BEING LATE ALL THE TIME? YOU ARE SO INFURIATING!"

Sakura yelled practically knocking Kakashi over from the force. Even with their ears covered Naruto and Sasuke had still managed to hear the shrieking Sakura, just not as loud. After Kakashi recovered from the force of voice courtesy of Sakura he said "Well are you guys finally ready to start you're first missions as ninja?" They all nodded their heads and proceeded to the Hokage tower where the old man gave them their missions.

For the next few days they have been doing constant missions, which I might add is more like weren't really missions at all. Seriously the Gennins probably couldn't be more disappointed with what they had to do. Clean lakes, clear fields, babysit, these were things the regular civilians could do. The most dreaded one of all was catching the Daimio's wife's cat Tora. That animal was too athletic and strong to be a regular cat. It especially hated Naruto the most with the way it always clawed at his face.

Back at the Hokage tower Team 7 was going to go on another mission. They waited to see what they were going to get assigned but hoped it was something that only a ninja was capable of.

"So are you ready to go on another mission Team 7?"

Hiruzen asked as they nodded. Tough the team wouldn't really call what they have been doing missions. The third then looked through his stack of D-rank missions to see what they would be suited for.

Naruto however had been doing a two C-rank missions for the past few days. Nothing out of the ordinary other than dealing with a few thugs, delivering medical supplies to a village and catching a tiger.

"Okay then your assignment for today will be to help unload some supplies for our…"

"NO WAY!"

This outburst came from Naruto and everyone immediately had their eyes on him. He continues to rant on. Although he had done a few C-rank missions the lack of them for the past week had been getting on his nerves.

"If you think for a second that I'm going to do more of those community services rip off missions then you got another thing coming. Why do don't you start giving us C-rank mission already? At least then things could get a little interesting."

Translation:_ Give me something that won't annoy me and keep the brooding Emo and the Banshee off my back._

It took only a second for the Third to get the message s it answer clicked in his head. It was a pity that Naruto had to pretend to be an idiot in the past. Now after a combat experience where he goes "missing" Naruto get a legitimate reason to have a full 180 degree behavioral change.

Sakura and Sasuke eyed Naruto and thought about what he had said. Even though they wouldn't openly admit it they felt the same way. Iruka though who was sitting next to the Hokage stood up and gave his opinion to the idea.

"Absolutely not! You have only started out as an actual team for a few weeks at least. You can't start doing higher rank missions now."

Hiruzen turned his head in Iruka's direction and told him to sit. Then he started to speak.

"Actually I think that there more than ready Iruka. They have already cleared out more D-rank missions than any other Gennin team so far and they all show remarkable prowess. Naruto and Sasuke are great on the battle field and Sakura has her smarts to guide the team through. Besides Kakashi is with them and he's one of the best Jōnin the Leaf village has to offer. I think they can handle a simple C-rank just fine." Iruka then nodded at his response and remained quiet.

The third then started to look through the C-rank mission list and was deciding which one to give them.

"Ah here's one to start you off. There's a bridge builder that needs to be escorted to his home in The Land of Waves to finish his bridge. It should take about a few days to get there and back. You might expect a couple of bandits but that's pretty much it. Alright you can bring him in now."

The doors opened to reveal a man that looked like he was in his early 50s. He had tan skin, grey hair with a beard combo and a straw hat. There was a towel around his neck and a bottle of sake in his right hand. He then looked at his escorting companions and said

"Is this some kind of joke? Are you saying that these kids are the ones that are going to take me back home? They don't look all that promising to me. Especially the one in the middle he looks like an idiot."

Kakashi looked at the bridge builder and sighed while shaking his head slightly.

'_Oh you probably shouldn't have said that.'_

Naruto then eyed the man in front of him while tilting his head to the side. Slowly he brought his head back up and raised his arms to the bridge builder earning him a raised eyebrow. Then he swung his arm to his sides and ad lightning violently coursing down both of them. This shocked (Not literally) Sasuke and Sakura as the jumped farther a bit to their individual side.

Naruto then started to glare at the man who was sweating "Would you care to repeat what you just said? I don't think that I heard you clearly."

The man tried to gain his composer and managed to stammer out "I-I-I said that y-y-you l-look like an I-Intelligent boy."

Naruto then relaxed and stopped surging his powers. "That's what I thought you said." At that moment Naruto decided to grab that man's liquor bottle and toss it out the window earning a sob from said man.

Hiruzen managed to chuckle and said "His name is Tazuna and he the best construction worker around." He then looked to Tazuna and said "I can assure you these are some skilled ninja. They are going to be able to protect you."

Hiruzen turned to the Gennin and one Jonin and said "You are to go to your respective houses and get any materials, weapons, food and any type of object you think that you might need for this trip Unlike most C-rank missions that last a few days you will be gone for a week at least so be prepared.. After you are done go to the main gate in half an hour." They all nodded and left to get ready for their first ninja real mission.

When Naruto arrived home he had gone to his bed and took off his backpack not even caring the Amp was still in there and put them on the bed. He also took of his Infamous 2 style clothes and laid them on the bed. He walked over to his closet and grabbed his Infamous 1 clothes that he had yet to put on.

"I think it's time for a change in style." Naruto said as he put on the brown pants.

When he had fully put on the entire set they felt slightly awkward to what he usually wore. Instead of pants that hugged his legs the barely touched them but stayed up without falling down slightly. They even made his legs fell warm. He Shirt he wore hugged his arms like his jeans but not to a point where it felt uncomfortable. When he was done analyzing the changes ha grabbed his Infamous 2 clothes and put them in the backpack in case something happened to the ones that he was already wearing. He grabbed it put it on and walked out heading towards the gate.

However in a second he decides to simply do some parkour and climb the buildings, jumping from building to building toward the gate.

When Naruto reached the gate he saw Sakura talking to Sasuke about something but didn't look like he cared. Naruto really didn't know what it what it was about nor did he care. Sakura and Sasuke heard Naruto approaching and turned to face his but was surprised to see that he went through another style of clothing. After all at the academy Naruto wore the same orange jumpsuit no matter what happened.

"Naruto are you wearing?" Sakura asked

"These clothes were from a friend like the other ones you saw me wear." Sasuke decided to ask a question too.

"Well then what about that weapon that you always carry around? Where did you get that? That doesn't resemble any type of ninja tool I know of"

Naruto said "It's from the same person that gave me these clothes."

Sasuke then smirked and said "Well this person must be have given it to you out of pity. That seems like a too good of a weapon for a dead last like you to have. We all know that I would be able to use it better than you ever could. I am an Uchiha after all."

"_Stupid asshole!" thought Naruto_

Sakura then looked at Naruto and said "Sasuke's right you know. For all we know you might break it or something. Sasuke could take good care of it."

Naruto then looked at Sakura who was glaring a bit at him then to Sasuke who still had that smirk on his face. Naruto then chuckled which turned into a light laugh. Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto weirdly and waited till he stopped laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked due to the fact that he hated being mocked.

Naruto looked at him darkly before replying "You are just so full of yourself. You want my Amp even though you don't know anything about it. "

"Only those who are born and can use lightning are able to use an amp" replied Naruto evenly.

Naruto then lifted his hand next to him and it was covered completely in sparks. The sparks danced for a few seconds before fading away.

"I know for a fact that you can't do that." Sasuke growled and was about to retort before they heard footsteps behind them.

Here came Kakashi who was walking next to Tazuna and they both noticed Naruto's new clothes. They both raised an eyebrow wondering where he had gotten these clothes from. They seemed more awkward then his other ones but were still better than his old jumpsuit.

"Going for a new look for the new mission Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he walked to him.

"That's right sensei. Even though this is just a C-rank I am so psyched for this. Finally I get to go outside the village again!" he smirked.

Even though you couldn't see it Kakashi had smiled at his student's enthusiasm. He was beginning to like this Naruto. Well, at least not hated. The only thing bugging him was why his information on Naruto was so off.

Tazuna then walked ahead of the group and mumbled "I'll lead since I know the way. I'll feel a little more comfortable with you walking behind me Kakashi."

He nodded and walked to stand behind Tazuna leaving the Gennin to watch the rear flank. They all walked through the gate, heading toward their destination. The 4 ninja and builder walked about a good 2 miles until they walked past a small puddle. Naruto had immediately sensed something was wrong and walked up to Kakashi confusing his teammates.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whispered

"I know." Kakashi whispered back also noticing the puddle.

"Well what should we do?"

"We have to wait until they make the first move. We better have backup plans just to be on the safe side."_What happened to the hyperactive blonde?_

"Don't worry I have a plan sensei." Kakashi nodded and continues to walk with Naruto falling back behind.

"What did you have to talk to sensei about?" Sakura asked. Naruto just smiled a bit and said "Just wanted to see if he's been to Wave before. I wanted to know a little of what was like before we actually got there."

"Well then why didn't you just ask the bridge builder?" Sasuke said

"I really don't like the guy. He sticks of booze and he is rude and offensive." Sasuke nodded a bit then continued to walk with hands in his pockets.

(Song: Call me, beep me)

Just then the puddle that they walked past started to shift and take the shape of two figures. They both were men that were attached by a chain. They both dashed towards the group with them not noticing except for Naruto and Kakashi. Kakashi noticed them because of his heightened ninja senses and Naruto using Radar sense. The two men then ran up to Naruto and wrapped his body in a chain which surprised Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna.

"What's going on here?" Naruto yelled pretending to be in danger. Then both men yanked on the chain and had torn Naruto to pieces. Sakura was screaming while Sasuke and Tazuna just stood there with disbelief at what just happened.

"One down." The one on the left side of the chain said.

"Three to go." Said the man on the right.

They both started to walk to the others when 'Naruto's pieces' erupted in smoke shocking everyone minus Kakashi.

Naruto quickly ran up toward the first man the moment his clone dispelled. He quickly punched the person on the right dodging a few kunai in the process.

"Demon Brothers." He stated, before hitting the person on the left with a bolt. The pincer bolt hit him straight in the face sending him flying a couple of feet. By now the second brother had gotten to his feet and whipped his chain at Naruto. "Naruto quickly puffed out of expistence.

"A CLONE BUT…" They didn't have time to say before two Narutos with incredible speed appeared in front of them with grenades in his hands. He then pressed them to their chained men's chests and watched as they exploded and shot up into the air. After about a few seconds they came back down with deep holes in their stomachs. Sakura almost vomited right there on the spot since this was a new experience for her.

Kakashi then walked up to Naruto congratulating "That was a good Job Naruto. I didn't know that there were two men but that doesn't seem to be the problem."

Tazuna then took a step towards the masked Jonin and asked "Wait you knew that they were going to attack us? Well why didn't you finish them off sooner?"

Kakashi turned his head in Tazuna's direction and decided to ask the million ryo question "Because I wanted to know who they were targeting. Yes they attacked Naruto first but he was in the back of the group and had his back turned so that makes him an easy target regardless. But it seemed that they were more interested in getting to you. You said that we only have bandits to worry about so why do you have two Chunnin level ninja after you?"

Tazuna looked shocked that Kakashi was able to figure it out so quickly but then his head sank low and he spoke. "There called the Demon brothers and they were sent by a man named Gato. He has cheated, lied, killed and terrorized the people of my land. The bridge that I'm making if completed will destroy the hold that he has on my people."

Kakashi looked at the fallen bodies of the demon brothers then looked back at Tazuna.

"You said that this was a C-rank because that was all you could afford, however this is really a B-ranked mission."

Sakura and Sasuke had gulped a bit when they heard they both heard that they were on a really for real ninja mission. Naruto had stars in his eyes because that was the case. He finally got to go on a real mission that needed the service of a Hidden Leaf ninja. He looked over to Tazuna.

"Don't worry with me and Kakashi sensei helping you you'll get home safe and sound. I'll even take care of this Gato creep if I have to." Naruto stated boldly but suddenly he didn't feel so sure.

"But I recommend that we get another Gennin team as backup." Naruto stated.

"Wait you know what's going to happen and how dangerous it is but you still want to help me?" Tazuna asked as his head jerked up.

Kakashi nodded and answered "Well were already out here and we did accept you're mission. You really need help so the least we could do is help you but first it would be best if I did a vote. All those who wished to continue?"

At this Sasuke raised his hands quickly along with a reluctant Sakura. Seeing their reactions, Kakashi bit his lip and summoned a small dog .

"Pakkun, can you send a message to the Hokage?" asked Kakashi politely.

"Sure." nodded Pakkun delivering the message.

Tazuna nodded and started to walk back in the direction from where Wave is with Kakashi following. The Gennin were trailing behind them but Sasuke had looked back at what Naruto had done to the Demon Brothers and inwardly scowled.

_'I'll never be able to use lightning huh? I don't know how you can use lightning jutsu but when I have a Sharingan I'll copy everything that you know. So enjoy you're little spotlight while you can dead last because in time I'm going to take it from you."_

_Next Chapter_

(Play heart of Courage)

A few civilians are being attacked.

"We're at war." Said a calm man, "No one wants to admit it but Kumo is under attack."

"One very specific man can be all that stands between us and the greatest our brief existence."

"McGrath!" screams a man voice as a large person is knocked into the sea.

Darkness.

"They're still out there. If we lose McGrath, the rest of Kumo might as well follow." Answers a very attractive woman.

"We need a leader. And surround him with the bravest, the toughest and most deadliest minds. His team will have to be ready. Their resolve unquestionable." Smoked the man.

"We will stop at nothing. Each of them will be have to give everything. Even their lives or else all is lost." Commands the McGrath.

XXX

"Naruto you have to stop acting like this with your teammates." Warns Kakashi only to receive a furious glare. Naruto himself seemed more hostile than before.

"Don't tell me what to do. I live this life. I will suffer the consequences. Konoha has nothing to do with me. I get the job done no matter what. Screw teamwork! I will start acting like a teammate as soon as they do because its my life and I choose how to live it." Roared Naruto his voice getting steadily louder.


	7. Chapter 6: A shot in the dark

Chapter 6: A shot in the dark

I am also posting some of Naruto's main power levels at the beginning and end of the chapter:

Strength:240

Speed: 210

Chakra: 800

Chakra Control: 265

Total: 1515. The ranks are by the hundreds which are as follows, civilian, academy student, Gennin, Chunnin, Special Jonin, Jonin, (Unofficial) Elite Jonin, Kage.

Tibits of Information: Note: This my definition of the following in the story

Farm: At least one person living in residence

Village: At least 400 people living in residence

Small town: Has at least 8 000 people

City: Contains about 160 000 people

Metropolis or Shinobi village: Has a population of at least 3.2 million. Sunagakure has 3.2 million residents, Konoha has 8 million, Kumo has 7.2 million, Iwagakure has 4.8 million people in its village and Kirigakure has the same number.

**ALSO READ AND REVIEW. I REALLY HOPE I'M NOT STUCK WITH 2 REVIEWS FOREVER.**

I would also like to add a more different back story to Naruto. There are three choices:

**Street Rat**: You were born on the streets in one of the worst districts of Konoha because the council wished for you suffer. Nothing more, nothing less. For five years you lived with years of beatings, attacks and drugs. You considered every sunset and blessed one. But the Hokage found you one day and gave you an apartment that he had booked. Unfortunately it didn't seem to be enough. You had to fight for every square foot of it.

The life you were anything but easy and you secretly hated your fellow agemates and vowed to show them what you were made up. Although you attempted suicide on several occasions none of them succeeded. In the end you joined the Shinobi academy for a better life at the age of seven hoping for a better life.(+Negative Karma).

**Shinobi from birth**: In order to help you in any way possible the Hokage arranged for two Chunnin level Shinobi to adopt you unaware of what you contained. For two years the two shinobi took care of you until the entire council, civilian and non, found out. In the end the two Chunnin discovered what you were but refused to abandon you. As a result the council became furious.

Due to circumstances unknown to you the two Shinobi were forced to take extremely high rank missions that were not suited for your rank. Each was long and tedious pushing them to their limits. You were raised by either of you parents or most the time none at all. Eventually you decided to follow in their footsteps and resolved to become the Shinobi you were meant to be. (+Positive Karma)

**Slaver survivor**: As a child you were raised outside the village with two unknown civilians who had no idea of your identity. Your two parents raised you in a small town that was half a day's walking distance from Konoha taking care of you as if you were their own. They had two other children who you considered you sisters as much as they considered you their brother.

Unfortunately when you were eight Iwa ninja invaded the town killing everyone except you and those they didn't were turned into slaves. The attack was a retaliation of the third Shinobi war and cost you everyone that mattered to you. You past a group of patrolling shinobi who were able to save you and a few people but were unable to help anyone else but you recover.

The horrors were so great that Konoha couldn't blame Iwa due to the lack of evidence. You joined the Shinobi academy one week later for two reasons. To make sure it never happened again and for vengeance. (No Karma gain)

**Talk with Cole:**

Cole walks up to Naruto placing a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly he has the urge to ask Naruto something.

"Naruto if you could make one wish, what would it be?" he

"Nothing other than the fact that I met you guys sooner. You, Kyuubi and I are the family I dreamed of having will love to my dying day."Beamed Naruto with tears in his eyes.

**Talk Ends**

Quote #1: Human Ingenuity and technology just leads mankind one step further to its destruction or salvation

Quote #2: Life is a jewel that can be smashed or cut cleanly into many pieces.

Team 7 had been walking for about 3 days straight heading for Tazuna's home in wave country. Guess you can't really say 3 days straight since you also had to count the group setting up camp and resting themselves. Well not really. For Naruto who had incredible endurance it didn't matter. Naruto felt as if he could just keep on going without any rest, mainly because of all the power that he contains. He would have gone ahead but Tazuna was the only one who could direct them all to the right location. Naruto wouldn't have tried to edge him on to keep going because regular people like him needed their rest for constantly moving for a good 2 hours.

For Naruto this was not the case since Cole had recommended that He have an intake of at least 2,200 calories during his academy days. But now with his intense workouts everyday and the physical job he had Naruto need to at least 3, 000 calories a day to stay fit, build a muscle at a steady rate and reduce his fat. By doing so he had reduced his percentage of ramen intake. Sure he at Ramen 60% of the time but otherwise he drank milk, had lots of vegetables and decided drink plenty of water.

**Geography**: The world of Naruto seems to be around 4480 kilometers wide from the equator and 2800 kilometers from pole to pole. Remember this is an estimate based on the distance from Konoha to The Land of waves. Five kilometers an hour of walking speed multiplied by 16 hours which is multiplied by the estimate of the distance from pole to pole.

Kakashi even for a Jonin felt a bit winded himself. He may be able to run or hop tree tops at top speed for a couple of hours but not a whole day. Naruto had no problem stopping and waiting for his team to catch his breath, but being cautious he also sent a Shadow Clone to scout ahead a few feet and be a look out. The work was pretty much half assed with Radar Sense but it was incredibly useful. Team 7 did encounter some regular bandits but it wasn't anything Naruto or Sasuke couldn't take care of. Kakashi didn't help because he knew that they both did not need it. On the 4th day of travel the leaf group had finally made it to their destination.

**Wave Country**

Team 7 along with the bridge builder was in a boat and was silently sailing to where Tazuna had lived. The boat was tiny and compact that it could only hold them along with the man Enryu who worked the docks and agreed to sail the leaf ninja over. He cut the motor and started to row the rest of the way as not to draw attention to themselves. The fact that the outskirts of Wave also was covered in fog helped there assets as well to. They all kept sailing until they passed the incomplete bridge that Tazuna must have been working on. Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked up at the tall formation.

'_Wow this thing is probably as tall as Kyuubi in his regular form.'_Naruto thought.

"So what do you think of the bridge so far?"

Naruto turned to look at Tazuna who had a small smirk on his face.

"It's really huge. How could you make something like that?" Naruto asked still bewildered by the sheer size of the bridge.

Tazuna chuckled a bit and said "Blood sweat and tears. Like a ninja think of me completing this bridge as my personal mission."

Suddenly the team heard a series of explosions occurring from the the other side of the bridge.

"_Hmm I wonder what's going on?" thought Naruto _

"_I see, Gato's thugs are moving in already," Eyed Kakashi._

"_Finally a chance to prove myself as the greatest Uchiha. I will show the dobe what an elite can do." Thought Sasuke._

"_I'm sure Sasuke- kun can do this. There's no way he can lose." Screeched Sakura in her head._

Everybody looked at each other thinking the same thing. Something's going on. Kakashi looked at his team with a calculating look deciding on whether or not to allow them to continue. After a minute of explosions he made his decision.

"Alright team we will separate the moment we arrive on land." Commanded Kakashi taking the situation seriously.

"What will we do?" asked Sasuke hoping for a chance to really fight. Somehow sensing he eagerness, Kakashi decided to answer his question as blunt and honest a possible.

"Each of us will split up and investigate what's going on. Whether or not you wish to do is up to you to not me. I understand your eagerness but we are entering enemy territory, even though we're scouting. Thus I ask that you be careful", suggested Kakashi before continuing one with his orders. However he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Tazuna, do you know what kind of terrain we're going to be scouting through?" questioned Naruto. Kakashi being surprised by Naruto's question smiled slightly in surprise.

Tazuna noticing that the situation was very serious, decided to place his drink on the ground before pondering in though. His eyes widen slightly after a minute though in shock.

"Oh no! Those are the docking areas. Unlike the rest of the bridge which is very durable and doesn't require much construction the docking areas do. It is also a home for several of the poorer inhabitants of the country. We need to evacuate the area immediately!" he panicked. Kakashi sensing the problem decided to ask for more information.

"Will we expect any combat?" he inquired not trusting him slightly.

Tazuna glared at him slightly before shooting back, "No. The moment Gato learned of my bridge most of the families evacuated the region. At the very most you will have to try and help one or two families escape and maybe some combat with two or three thugs if you noticed."

Kakashi stared at the old man before sighing. He wasn't sure he could trust the man after what had happened. Especially with the life of his new students, but he had a job to do.

"Very well. Sasuke, you two will take the docs to the right. I will follow you and head deeper in. Naruto you take the first left and search the docks. Maybe you will find something, but don't get into a combat situation if necessary." Warend Kakashi. He pulled five pieces of wireless radios out of his pocket.

"Here are four wireless radios," Kakashi then turned toward Tazuna," You and the boat man will travel down the river with Sakura. At the same time you will be giving us instructions on what is going on. Everyone move!" he commanded.

At that the three of them jumped out the boat which was heading into a tunnel.

**Sasuke's Perspective**

Sasuke was heading jumping from branch to branch with Kakashi. After a few minutes Kakashi instructed him to search the area while he moved along.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a half an hour at most," Reassured Kakashi.

After a few minutes of searching and finding nothing the two of them decided to catch up with their both. As they started hooping beside the river a voice screamed at them through their wireless radio.

"Dammit! The thugs have taken a few civilians hostage. Don't wait up for me." Barked Naruto

**Sakura's Perspective**

The pink haired banshee on the other hand was just sitting lazily on the boat waiting for "her" Sasuke-kun to return. For the next few minutes she daydreamed about Sasuke, how he looked the their wedding. Beside her the fisherman and the bridge builder looked at her with disgust. They each had a universal thought.

"_How did someone like here become a ninja?"_

However their thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's voice over the radio.

**Naruto's Perspective**

(A few minutes before)

**Objective: Secure any families that still remain in the docks**

**Secondary Objective: Defeat the thugs**

Naruto walked slowly through the woods. The trees provided excellent cover for any decent ninja. For two minutes he leapt quietly from tree to tree in the hot afternoon sun spying several militia men here and there. Although it would give him great pleasure to fight them all Naruto had not illusions about his ability or his goal.

At the very most he was high Gennin and had no hope in defeating the dozens of thugs that were crawling around this dock. He spied them for a few minutes before noticing what they were doing. At that instance his eye increased to the size of dinner plates.

Every man, woman and child that was on the dock were lifting and bring out large wooden craters.

_But for what?_

In hopes of finding his answers Naruto leapt for a few more seconds before reaching the far side of the shore. There he noticed several of the thugs working with tons of bombs. Most just destroyed anything within a few feet but every now and then there were several that destroyed a boulder.

But what really surprised Naruto was the power source. He looked at the injure civilians, the explosions and a strange machine that was draining something from the hostages. To took him a few minutes to realize it but with the answer struck him Naruto knew one thing. The sight will haunt him forever.

_They were harvesting people!_

"Dammit! The thugs have taken a few civilians hostage. Don't wait up for me." Barked Naruto over the radio. He knew that Kakashi will try to come after him but Naruto understood that this had to be stopped. Whatever is being created here is big, but he's going to stop it.

Electricity crackled in his palm. Naruto looked down. Let the show go on.

Quickly he jumped from the tree to the soft sand below kicking the substance up in the air. He dashed toward the first oblivious thug hitting him with a few Alpha bolts. The explosions filled the air providing a nice sound cover for Naruto.

Grabbing a few Kunai, Naruto whipped them at two other thugs before hiding behind tree. Apparently the goons had noticed him by now. Dammit! From his position in the tree Naruto noticed the arrows that were being aimed at him.

He took a breather for a few minutes before jumping out of cover firing a barrage of Alpha bolts once again. Of the 30 that were fired less than 10 hit their targets. Quickly Naruto ran up to the semi-conscious criminals and put two down with arc restraint and kicked the other three into a lake.

Naruto quickly contacted Tazuna over the radio, "Tazuna! I got some resistance here. What the hell is going on?"

Getting the message Tazuna explained, "They're Gato's thugs. Apparently they are expanding their shipping business away from the sea and in land!"

"Hold on," interrupted Naruto before he Gato could continue, "I see a bridge near one of the docks and a house. Seems to be a connection."

"Can you give me a description?" questioned Tazuna.

"Description of what?" inquired Kakashi entering the conversation.

"Probably nothing if the dobe has anything to say or do about it," Sneered Sasuke.

"Sasuke now is not the time!"Shouted Kakashi, "Naruto what do you see?"

"I see a main generator that seems to be absorbing people's life-force along with an assembly line of workers. I didn't notice the house,( queue for Sasuke to give a random superiority comment) because there were several trees and buildings blocking my view," Stated Naruto.

"Do you see the bridge?" asked Tazuna. Naruto had of course spotted the small beam bridge which was close to collapsing near their location. It was the quickest connection for the people on that dock.

"Yes, but it's close to collapsing." Answered Naruto.

"I see. The bridge may seem to be close to collapsing but I'm pretty sure that if you send a blast through the rubble you can shift the weight away from the center and to the pillars," conceded Tazuna.

"Or the dobe can simply send the rubble flying toward the two bit criminals killing all of them," sneered Sasuke as if stating the obvious.

"Oh yeah, and kill the women, the children and the pets in the area.," counted Tazuna.

"Kakashi?" asked Naruto hoping for some advice.

"It's up to you Naruto. Go ahead. I'll catch up with you later." Remarked Kakashi.

**Karmic Moment:**

Good: Blast the rubble with a little effort and prevent the bridge from collapsing.

Evil: Send an Alpha Blast to the rubble with a lot of effort sending it flying over the bridge easily, destroying the house in the area which will kill any enemy agents inside but also kill the innocent bystanders.

**Karmic Decision: Good**

Without a moment's hesitation Naruto blew the rubble with some small blasts to prevent the bridge from collapsing. After the rubble and garbage and rubble was removed Naruto sprinted across it in 10.8 seconds flat(Note the bridge is exactly 100 meters), before leaping off the edge and onto the makeshift housing below.

As he landed on the ground below, Naruto felt a slight change in his body. It wasn't much more than a ripple. The effect was similar to when someone feels a drop of water splash onto the surface of a lake, but it was enough for Naruto to take notice. What Naruto did not notice then was the fact that was the complete change from his neutral to Guardian status.

**Note**: Since Naruto unlocked the Guardian status in his mindscape it was not considered a "true" Karmic shift. However when he did decide to save the people on the bridge his Karmic state changed. As a result he is official a Guardian.

A few of the thugs around the region started throwing what seemed to be rocks the moment they landed near him Naruto immediately understood what they were doing. _They were grenades!_ In an instant Naruto jumped out of the way as the grenades went off.

"_How the hell did these guys get grenades. The technology is decades away. No I will find out later." Thought Naruto._

Quickly Naruto started throwing grenades of his own toward the thugs. Initially they were caught by surprise but after a few of them died it became blatantly obvious that this kid was not be messed with. The fight went on for five minutes where the thugs either tried to hit him with arrows and on rare instances grenades while Naruto took cover.

After they finished firing and started to reload Naruto shot them each with a precise Alpha bolts. Unlike the previous barrage whose accuracy was extremely poor on this occasion Naruto manages to get a head shocks and knockouts out of all of them.

"Interesting," inquired Naruto.

'_What's interesting?'_

"_Cole. Thank god. I thought I was done for. Can you help me out a bit here?" pleaded Naruto._

'_Sure. It's almost like my trip to New Marais. I notice that you're not using radar pulse as much as I did.'_

Behind the crates Naruto looked exceptionally sheepish. He had forgotten how useful radar sense was and how Cole said that it was the first skill he mastered.

"_Sorry" thought Naruto apologetically._

'_It's okay, after all its your first fight and I can't blame you, however from now on I will be watching how things unfold.'_

After defeating a few of the thugs, Naruto ran towards the end a platform jumping over it before using static thrusters to glide his way across. As Naruto continued to hope across pits and pieces of the broken down dock he finally hit his destination ; the house.

"_Any tips?" asked Naruto._

'_If you're looking to stop these thugs then hit them with everything you have, but thunder drop is out of the question if you want to save anyone' answered Cole._

'**Kit, use that Shadow Clone Jutsu that you're so widely known for' argued the Kyuubi.**

At that Naruto nodded. He hadn't used the shadow clone jutsu for a reason though. With the chakra split created by the jutsu using it was out of the question. The reason being was that he had no idea what he was facing next and wasting needless chakra on very vulnerable clones would be the same as throwing chunks of it away. That's the reason why is chose to use only his conduit powers. However if he wanted to save the hostages as shown by his radar sense, he would have to use it.

According to his radar sense there were about ten thugs in the building. There seemed to be surrounding a dozen or so civilians. Quite a few of them seemed to be injured.

Naruto and Sakura looked at the other side of the boat and saw a bunch of machines and equipment that they had not yet seen. Sasuke being Sasuke couldn't care less. It wasn't going to slide while he had a choice.

In an instant Naruto used the Kai command to create a dozen clones. Each of them surrounded the building behind every corner and wall. At his command the entire team of clone barged through the doors, crashed through the windows and destroyed the walls. In the madness and chaos only a few of the thugs were able to survive the attack before they were hit with dozens of Alpha bolts.

The civilians cowered in fear, afraid that he was another monster. He looked at them sadly before giving his clones the signal to help the civilians. They deserved to live. If there was any chance for him to save them, he was going to take it.

"Go on," encouraged Naruto, "I cleared a way for you in that direction"

Naruto pointed a finger at the direction he had come from. After a bit of encouragement and a warning about the unstable bridge the 12 civilians left the area.

Staring at the strange device, Naruto knew what he had to do. Charging up his amp Naruto hit the chair with everything he had.

As he looked around the burning region of a dock, Naruto noticed that there was nobody left to fight but tons of bodies and weapons in the region. Shrugging Naruto took out a seal that Kyuubi had taught him for basic items and started looting the place. There was no way he was letting this go to waste. After a few minutes he took three pieces of two large crossbows, a dozen or so bows and arrows, a bunch of clubs and around 20, 000 ryo. This amount of items was due to the fact that Naruto had defeated around 20 or more different thugs.

Noticing that there was nothing left to do, Naruto started jogging towards the mainland. After five minutes of running he finally caught up with his sensei.

**Objective Complete**

**Secondary Objective complete**

**Reward:**

Speed: 245

Strength: 215

Chakra: 800

Chakra control: 266

Kakashi looked at Naruto in disappointment, "Naruto, you really should stop acting like this."

"_Great! He's lecturing me!"_

"It would have been ideal that you had waited for you teammates before continuing on." Warned Kakashi. At this remark Naruto gave Kakashi a furious glare.

"Don't tell me what to do. I live this life. I will suffer the consequences. Konoha has nothing to do with me. I get the job done no matter what. Screw teamwork! I will start acting like a teammate as soon as they do because it's my life and I choose how to live it," Roared Naruto his voice getting steadily louder over the course of the conversation.

Shocked by Naruto's anger, Kakashi followed him back to the others. The rest of the trip was met with silence.

Sasuke noticing how long Naruto took decided to provoke him.

"Did the dead –last like fail or something. I'm pretty sure that's why you needed Kakashi to save you."

Sakura of course agreed with Sasuke's comment inquired, "And how badly did you fail? Oh your ninja career is over baka!"

After seeing the comments presented by this team, Kakashi saw what Naruto truly meant. But he'd be dammed if he let it fall apart like his. The two however seeing no response from Naruto ceased their verbal attacks. After half an hour they finally reached their destination.

"Tazuna we're nearing the shore. We're lucky no one has noticed us yet." Enryu said. Tazuna then turned to look at him "That's good."

The boat kept going until it reached a long tunnel that had a bright light shining through to the other side. They passed through it and Naruto and Sakura looked in amazement. There was no mist except clear blue sky while trees seemed to be growing from the water. The town was in an outer circle while the water seemed to be a mile in diameter as the center. The boat made its way to the dock and stopped to the side allowing the passengers to safely step off.

Tazuna then turned to Enryu and acknowledged the fisherman "Thank you for your assistance. It appears we made it back safely."

Enryu looked at Tazuna and smiled a bit with his eyes closed. "Of course and you're welcome. Now be careful and don't get yourself killed." He turned on the boats engine as it started to make a humming sound. Enryu then sped away leaving the leaf ninja and bridge builder by himself.

Tazuna turned to the ninja and said "Now let's get going. Help me get to my house intact."

"Right" agreed Kakashi then they all started to head through the forest to Tazuna's home. Along the way Kakashi was thinking to himself.

_'Yes it was easy so far but that's probably as simple as it's going to get. We won't have to fight Chunnin anymore but Jonin, a ninja that's the same rank as me and will probably give me problems. Sakura and Sasuke will just be in the way so they'll have to guard Tazuna._

_Naruto on the on the other hand may be able to assist me, or give me backup. After seeing what happened at the docking area I understand his .skill level. His lightning abilities are nothing to take lightly and he can sense where ever an opponent is as long as there in range by half a mile. However this seems to be only in the general direction and only high level threats. (Sigh) I just can't seem to get a break._

The leaf ninja group started to walk through a clearing that seemed to have a path leading right to the direction they were headed. Naruto then walked at a slightly faster pace getting a bit ahead of the group. Although he was barely five meters ahead it was clear that he despised his team. Just then he heard a faint rustling noise and stopped in his place. The rustling continued for a half a second before stopping completely. Kakashi also heard the rustling but shrugged it off as a wild animal. Everyone else saw him and stopped as well.

Sasuke then walked up a bit and goaded "Dead last what are you stopping for?"

Naruto who had his eyes closed answered "I heard something and I just want to see what it was. I could have sworn that we were being followed for an instant."

Sakura then stepped up screeching, "Idiot if we were being followed then Kakashi- sensei would have alerted us about it. You can't even sense someone's presence yet so stop trying to act cool since you clearly aren't."

Naruto paid her no attention as he continued to listen out for a sound or any kind. This went on for about 10 more seconds until another rustle sounded from the left. Naruto then wiped out a kunai and threw it fiercely in that direction. Everybody else turned around as the well being greeted with a surprise when they heard a squeal. They walked toward the bush from where the noise came from and saw a rabbit with snow white fur twitching against a tree with Naruto's kunai inches from piercing its head. The force of the throw though imbedded the kunai's blade entirely into the tree.

Sakura then looked at Naruto with an irritated look and shouted "Naruto look at what you've done! You almost killed that poor rabbit."

Naruto walked up to the tree and grabbed his kunai and with a mild yank, pulled the Kunai out of the bark. He put it back his weapon pouch and then picked up the rabbit. The cute furry creature seemed to relax when Naruto did that. It even started to nestle Naruto's chest a bit when he started to pet the animal. Kakashi was then eyeing the small snow colored creature trying to find the answer to his danger "sense".

_'That's a snow rabbit but that coat. Its fur is only supposed to be white in the winter time yet it's in the middle of spring. The only way for that to be possible is for it to be raised in captivity. That must mean this was meant to be used as a replacement.'_

Kakashi then turned around and saw a small sparkle gleam in the distance. The gleam then started to rapidly approach. Kakashi's eye went wide "LOOK OUT!" He yelled. Tazuna and the Gennin turned to see the object come in their direction. Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke ducked but Naruto back flipped over the object doing a landing next to Kakashi, with the snow rabbit still I his arms. The object then kept traveling as it became embedded halfway into a tree behind them. Everyone could make it out as a huge sword.

'_**Kubikirbōchō!' thought Kyuubi.**_

'_The what?' _questioned Cole as he had no idea what the huge sword was for.

'_**Idiot, the Kubikirbōchō was a sword of the seven swordsman of the mist. The group was a bunch of powerful swordsman with a lust for battle,' Answered the Kyuubi diligently.**_

"_Which means that …" concluded Naruto before his question was answered before he could finish it._

A splash of water hit erupted from the mist taking aim at the boy.

"_Wild water wave!" _thought Naruto as he dodged another attack before getting enough distance between him and his assailant.

Naruto then put the bunny down as it hopped away in fear. Out of nowhere a man seemed to have phased on top of the handle. He had spiky brown hair, bandages that seemed to have covered his entire mouth and jaw. There was a headband around his head that had 3 lines that went vertically down. He did not have a shirt on but was tan skinned. He wore white baggy pants and had shin and arm guards. There also some wrist and leg warmers that went up to his elbows. He then turned his head to get a look at the group.

"_Well it seems I was right. That's none other than Kakashi of the Sharingan himself. I'll have fun killing him.__"_The mystery man thought before turning to look at the boy in strange clothes, '_And the kid isn't half bad either, dodging two of my attacks."_

Kakashi then took a few steps towards the man with his hands in his pockets.

"I never thought that I would run into you Zabuza Momochi Demon of the Hidden Mist, a rouge ninja."

Everybody was confused by the title that Kakashi had addressed Zabuza by. Why would he be called a demon? Naruto started to wonder if this guy was treated the same way he was, when the villagers called him a demon. However he also understood that the title can also be referred to Zabuza's violent behavior as a swordsman. Kakashi then lifted up his hand and went for his headband. Sasuke thinking he could easily take this guy grabbed a kunai.

_'Rouge or not I'm going to show this guy not to take me lightly.'_Sasuke ran forward but Kakashi put an arm out to stop. Although he was starting to hate the Uchiha, he didn't want the boy to die in his care. That would cause too many problems for him and it was his duty as his sensei to protect them.

"Sasuke stay right there and let me handle it. This guy is in the same league as me since he is also a Jonin. In other words he's an A rank missing- Nin." Kakashi said not taking his eye off Zabuza. Everyone was either surprised or scared to hear that bit of news. Naruto on the other hand seemed curious. A master swordsman was after his client. This was getting interesting.

"If I have to go against you then it seems that I'm going to have to use this." Sighed Kakashi.

The Gennin then looked on as Kakashi had his left hand covering the left side of his headband about to lift it up. Zabuza then looked with interest.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye, right?" Sasuke then flinched as he looked at his teacher.

"_Sharingan, but how? Only a select few who were born into the Uchiha clan can gain that ability. Does that mean that he's…?'"_

Kakashi requested "Guys protect Tazuna now. I'll handle this guy myself."

Kakashi then lifted up his head band which revealed a scar running down the eye. He opened it and the iris was completely red with 3 commas like marks in a triangle formation. Naruto looked at Kakashi's eye with surprise and a bit of disgust.

_'So that's what the Sharingan looks like.'_ Naruto thought. He had heard all about it from Kyuubi. A look of disgust filled every occupant of Naruto's mind. To turn someone against their will was low, even for ninja. This was one of the reasons why Cole looked at the Yamanaka clan in disgust. It reminded him too much about Sasha.

"Sensei what's the Sharingan? Is that some sort of superpower?" Sakura asked while Tazuna nodded from behind. To Naruto and Kakashi it was clear as crystal that Sakura was only pretending to be oblivious for more brownie points.

Sasuke then spoke up "The Sharingan is a rare power that resides in the eyes. It's an eye technique that's called a doujutsu. It has the power that can see through any ninjutsu, genjutsu or Taijutsu, no matter how powerful and reflect it back. However there's more to the Sharingan then that."

Zabuza then looked at Sasuke, "Well kid you hit the nail on the head there. Too bad you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can also copy opponent's techniques and copy them to the last detail."

Zabuza then crouched down and grabbed the handle of the sword from the tree.

"Well then Kakashi let's see what you're made of." Zabuza then pushed off the tree with his foot and seemed to have disappeared. When the group heard splashing they looked on to the lake.

"Look he's standing on the water." Sakura shouted in surprise and amazement. It should be completely impossible for that to be even remotely possible.

'_Is she serious?' thought the Kyuubi and Cole._

Unfortunately Naruto nodded demonstrating how far Konoha has fallen.

Zabuza had his left hand in the air with his first 2 fingers extended and his right was too his face in a similar position.

Then he whispered**"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu."**

Mist was starting to cover the entire area getting thicker and thicker with each passing second. Zabuza then seemed to have just vanished into thin air.

"As for you Kakashi we had a profile on you in our bingo book. You were known as the man who had copied over a thousand jutsu." Zabuza's voice said from virtually everywhere.

This surprised the Gennin team as they had been doing little more than teamwork exercises. Sasuke had done a little Taijutsu but that was it. It was shocking that their sensei could perform such feats though.

"_Wait does that mean? Is Kakashi-sensei a famous ninja?"_Sakura thought.

Kakashi then walked up a few feet, "Don't worry about him; he's going after me first."

"But who is he?" Sakura then decided to ask.

"Zabuza Momochi ex leader of the Hidden Mist Assassination squad. He's an expert in the silent killing technique," stated Kakashi, not blinking t all.

"Silent what's that?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

Kakashi then started to explain, "Zabuza moves with such stealth and speed that his victims never see him coming. He never makes a sound and can kill you in the blink of an eye. Normal humans can not here him coming. They say that you never even remember dying once you've already been killed. So much so that not even the Sharingan can predict his movements which means you have to be extra careful."

Naruto only smirked. _'That's really a good tactic. Using incredibly thick mist to counter something such as sensei's Sharingan where you need to be able to see your opponent for it to take effect. My Radar Sense though doesn't have that problem. As long as Zabuza stays in range I'll be able to figure out exactly were he goes. I better have something ready just in case.'_

Naruto then made his favorite hand sigh and channeled chakra into it. For normal ninjas it was next to impossible to hear anything at all but for Naruto this wasn't the case. With his conduit and demonic powers, Naruto could har much more clearly.

Closing his eyes and concentrating, Naruto heard the wind, the leaves, Kakashi's breathing and the pattering of footsteps.

Yeah Naruto was as confident as ever but even if he could still track Zabuza's movements he wished that he could still use his eyes. Also if what Kakashi said was right and Zabuza was as good as him then he would always have to be on his guard.

He quickly opened his eyes.

Zabuza's voice then started to echo "8 points. Larex, lungs, spine, liver, subclavian arteries, jugular, kidney's, heart. Which one should I go for first?" Everyone listened in shock as Zabuza was trying to figure out the most gruesome yet interesting fun ways for him to kill his pray.

Naruto decide however that Zabuza had missed a few details.

"Uh, dude, I think you forgot the radial nerve, the Brachial plexus, the stomach and most importantly, the groin." Lectured Naruto.

This caused an impressed look to appear on Zabuza's face and a horrified one on Kakashi's. Zabuza was impressed because it had been a while since someone had corrected him on the pressure points while having the guts to fight him whil Kakashi was horrified on how Naruto stumbled upon this knowledge. He was definitely not pissing him off. Nevertheless he would talk to him about it later.

Kakashi then decided that the mist had gotten too thick and made a hand sign. Chakra started to swarm around him and blew away enough of the mist where he would be able to see his teammates. Naruto was getting more excited by the minute being in an actual life or death battle; you would have assumed he was worried but really he couldn't contain himself. He didn't know if it was because of Kyuubi or Cole that was making him feel this way but he didn't really care. He just wanted some action. Sasuke on the other hand wasn't holding up to well.

_What an intense thirst for blood. One small movement means instant death. A real life or death battle between two Jonin, I've never felt something so frightening, so chilling. Not since him! I can't keep going on like this. I-I-I HAVE TO END THIS RIGHT NOW!'_As Sasuke was about to use the kunai he pulled out earlier to end his life and stop the fear and pain he was being covered in. He was stopped by an outburst from his sensei.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke came to his senses and looked at his sensei, "Calm down I'm not going to allow my comrades to die. Just trust me on that okay." Kakashi then turned around and gave an eye smile to Sasuke.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Zabuza said and he appeared right in front of Tazuna yet behind Sasuke and Sakura. Everyone was so surprised to see him move so fast that they had no time to react. Kakashi turned his head and ran when he saw Zabuza about to take a swing with his big sword and slice Tazuna in half. Sakura and Sasuke reacted and jumped to the side to avoid getting sliced in half by the big meat clever. Kakashi was almost there until Zabuza let out a cry in pain. Kakashi stopped in mid stride and looked at the force that made Zabuza scream. Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna were watching and couldn't believe what they saw. Standing in front of Zabuza was Naruto who had his fist covered with lightning embedded in the mist demon's chest. Naruto then swung the amp viciously sending Zabuza five feet away from the force. Everybody was speechless at what Naruto had done to the Jonin.

'_That was too easy, something's not right here.'_Naruto thought as he felt warm liquid on his hand. He looked down and saw that it was crystal clear instead of red. Zabuza then exploded in a burst of water.

'_It's a clone made out of water!'_Naruto thought. Everyone was wondering where the real Zabuza was until he appeared behind Naruto.

"NARUTO BEHIND YOU!" Kakashi could only scream. Naruto did a half turn a saw Zabuza take a slash toward him.

"So you want to die first huh brat, well then prepare to DIE!" he yelled

Zabuza then swung his sword sideways at Naruto and cut him in half. Everyone besides Kakashi was scared out of their minds at what just happened, watching the blond lightning user die before their very eyes. For a second they thought it was over for Naruto. Keyword thought. Zabuza then smirked but it turned to shock as Naruto erupted into smoke.

"A shadow clone!" Just then Zabuza felt something cold touch his neck. He looked down and saw a metal pole that was attached to a second one in a fork like formation. He turned his head around and saw the real Naruto look at him with steely cerulean eyes.

"Tch Demon of the Mist my ass, I should only let you know that you're not the only one with a weapon. After all didn't that water clone say anything or send any messages," insinuated Naruto.

Kakashi had never felt so relieved and proud in his life. Here was Naruto the supposed prankster of the leaf standing up to a Jonin and a rouge one at that. Sakura and Tazuna were surprised at Naruto's small performance but Sasuke wasn't thinking any of the same thoughts.

"_Damn you dead last, trying to show me up again. I don't know how you did that but it doesn't matter. I'm the Uchiha so I should easily be able to help Kakashi kill this guy, not you.'__"_Sasuke thought while he was absentmindedly trembling.

"_Is this really the same Naruto? Whatever happened to the goofy ramen loving idiot that everyone makes fun of. He looks so serious and calculating now. Well no matter what he does he can still never amount to my Sasuke."_Sakura thought while she too was trembling.

Zabuza then looked over his shoulder right at Naruto who was glaring and said "Well kid there's more to you than meets the eye. The fact that a leaf Gennin brat like you could match me in that little squabble is impressive. However…"

Quickly the real Zabuza replaced himself with a water clone. He silently observed the boy from a safe distance not blinking for a second.

Zabuza then melted into water surprising the leaf ninja "I'm not that easy to be beaten." Zabuza said from behind Naruto. He brought his arms back and got ready to swing his sword.

"Naruto look out!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto almost got cut in half until Kakashi pushed him out of the way. As he saw the blade coming towards him the only way for him to react was to duck. The blade sailed over Kakashi's head as Zabuza kept his swing in motion. The blade traveled around Zabuza as it became embedded in the ground. Zabuza then switched hands to hold onto the sword for support and sent a kick in Kakashi's direction. With the added momentum Zabuza launched Kakashi into the air. He grabbed his sword and made his way to the water where Kakashi had landed in.

Kakashi emerged from the water and was floating above it. He was going to apply the water walking ability until be felt heavier then he should have.

'_This water it's too dense and heavy. This isn't regular water. That means…SHIT!"_

Zabuza then appeared behind Kakashi making hand signs. "Fool I caught you in my trap."**"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu."**

A sphere of water then encased Kakashi as Zabuza kept a hand in it to maintain the jutsu, "Sorry Kakashi, this may be made of water but it's stronger than steel. There's no way you can escape from it."

Kakashi looked on at his students who were just standing there at the shore. Zabuza made a hand sign then a Water Clone had formed. The clone walked up to the Gennin and the bridge builder. Kakashi called out to them "RUN, GO AND COMPLETE THE MISSION! This fight was lost the instant he caught me in his jutsu. Get away while you still can! The clone can't travel far from his original body he can't follow if you get far enough.!"

Sakura was trembling since this experience was scaring her. _'This is bad we're going up against a Jonin that wouldn't feel remorse killing off a bunch of kids to get to the Mr. Tazuna. We can only run away, it's our only option."_Sakura then took a couple of steps back in horror.

Sasuke was shaking a bit while thinking thoughts of his own."_Run away, what good will that do? That became unthinkable the moment you got caught. No matter where will go he'll find and kill us. We can't use formations and we can't run away by ourselves. We can only save you if we want to get out of here alive.'"_

Sasuke then ran forward towards the Zabuza clone. He blind charge however would cost him.

"Yeah go get him Sasuke." Sakura shouted.

Sasuke then started to throw shuriken at the water clone. WC Zabuza grabbed his giant sword and gave a mighty swing. He deflected the shuriken but couldn't find Sasuke anywhere.

"Where did he go?" He heard screaming coming from above him and saw Sasuke with a kunai about to try and stab the clone.

"Too easy," WC Zabuza chuckled. He held out his hand and grabbed Sasuke by the neck. He then reared his arm back and then threw him back toward the group but not before he hit him with a few shuriken. Although the injuries were non-fatal it would be enough to keep him down for now.

'_He just chucked/threw Sasuke like it was nothing.'_Naruto and Sakura thought.

The Zabuza clone then lifted his right hand and grabbed the handle of his sword. Naruto saw the action then did the same thing with his Amp. Simultaneously they both pulled out there weapons.

WC Zabuza then looked at Naruto and said "You know I want to see what you're all about brat. Obviously besides Kakashi you're the strongest one here, but you still you need years of training to match me in a one on one fight. Just because you wear a headband that doesn't make you a ninja in my bingo book. If you're considered dangerous then you're maybe considered a ninja to me."

At those words Naruto's face darkened. He was sick of this. Sick of people looking down on hi,.Naruto was glaring at the Water Clone and yelled passionately, "Words don't matter. This entire country has lost good people. They gave us everything to get us here! Now it's up to us to make something of it and to do them justice."

At that Naruto paused to catch his breath.

"Gato, you and people that he will hire aren't just going to be a threat to me, Tazuna or our team. They are a threat to everyone in wave! THAT'S THE FUCKING SCALE!" roared Naruto. Lighting started crackling around this body getting more violent by the minute.

He then dropped his voice but nevertheless got or still kept everyone's attention.

"It's going to be a journey. A long journey that none of us will leave without a few scars," encouraged Naruto, "but I'm going to make everyone here proud. You, Kakashi –sensei and everyone else proud. But most of all I'm going to make myself proud. It all comes down to this. In the next few minutes I am going to live up to those words. Now show me what you got!"

At that Kakashi, Zabuza, Tazuna and even Sasuke were impressed. Even Haku who could only here the certain parts of that speech was impressed.

(Collector Base: Mass effect 2 soundtrack)

_'Naruto you…'_Kakashi thought a bit moved at his students words. It reminded him of everyone he cared for everything he fought for and he sure as hell wasn't going to end it like this. Not without a fucking fight to the death. Suddenly a piece of chakra left inside of Kakashi started to glow.

Sasuke just stared at the so called dobe. The words reminded him of what his brother did. All those lives lost, all the families destroyed. The faces of his father and mother flashed in his mind for a second but that was all he needed. He blinked but when he did open his eyes there was resolve. A resolve like no other. One that refused to be destroyed. It's not going to end here. Not today and not till it's over!

"_This kid. He's unreal. He's not what I expected. Wow. It's been a long time since I've been impressed but should he live past this day there I have a feeling that nothing will stand in his way. That's the spirit." Thought _Zabuza smiling underneath the bandages. For the first time in years he saw a ghost something he had never thought he would see. His ghost of what may have been and the ghost of all the swordsmen he served with.

Very fitting.

Haku couldn't help but believe that there would be a need to kill. Haku believed that it would be impossible but this person. This man had proved everything they believed possible wrong about words.

As for Tazuna… well he got lost on down a trip down memory lane. He remembered everything that he could have done to help his country, every action that would have stopped Gato but he didn't because he was too afraid. But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to let it happen. One would have believed that Tazuna's resolve was strong before but Naruto's speech shattered any illusions. And of those pieces a new resolve formed ten times stronger than before. If these leaf shinobi couldn't stop Gato, he would make sure that he would die trying.

But for Naruto the change was most prominent. He body started releasing a sort of glow. The glow around his body got brighter until it had to finally be released. At that moment Naruto Uzumaki unlocked a lot of usable powers.

He unlocked detonation blast, sniper blast, lightning hook, electrocution grenade, sticky grenade, stalker grenade, a megawatt drain and an ionic charge. He also was capable of using the artillery bolt. At the time he didn't know it though.

As for the pinkette. Well lets just forget about her. Her thoughts don't matter.

"So if you're done talking then let's go." Naruto said as he charged right at the clone.

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? HE'S A JONIN AND WE'RE JUST GENNIN YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM! NOT EVEN SASUKE COULD STAND UP TO HIM SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN?" Sakura shouted not understanding why her teammate would just run at the more experienced ninja. Was he asking for a death warrant? Tazuna looked at Sakura with a confused look about the girl.

_'Why would she cheer for the black haired kid but tell the blonde one he could get killed? Didn't she see what he did to Zabuza earlier? Something tells me that this girl loves playing favorites.'_He then directed his attention to Naruto who was about to engage the clone.

"_But I'm pretty sure that if I was a betting man, I think we have a shot at winning this." _He thought lightly.

Naruto ignored the pink haired girl's words and dashed right at WC Zabuza. He held his Amp firmly in his right hand while putting his left hand on the handle under his right. WC Zabuza then did the same action but in reverse with his right hand under his left. The two then clashed in the middle and sent sparks flying a bit. Zabuza even though he was stronger than Naruto had a bit of trouble holding him back. On Naruto's part he knew just how strong Zabuza was the instant he saw him just kick Kakashi and sent him sailing in the air. To ensure that his arms didn't give out from the mist ninja's strength he poured some of his chakra into his arms. WC Zabuza took the time to analyze Naruto pitchfork weapon. It just seemed to be two metal vertical cylinders connected by a third horizontal one at the bottom. There was a fourth one that Naruto was using as a handle. At the tip it had some sort of rings on both metal poles.

_'What kind of weapon is that? He can't expect to hurt anybody with something you can't stab or cut someone with. That would make it seem to have as much use as a metal club.'_WC Zabuza thought.

He then looked at Naruto and said "I hope that you don't really expect to injure me with something like this. There's no way you could ever kill a person with a weapon that can't cut or shred."

Naruto then locked eyes with the clone."Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'looks can be deceiving?' I'll show you why this is as dangerous as the sword of yours."

Naruto then started to charge lightning into his Amp and made the ends extend making it 5 feet in length altogether. Lightning then started to surge between the conductive poles giving the weapon extra power. Naruto then managed to push back the clone a bit more surprising him. With a mighty yell Naruto had pushed WC Zabuza into the air while he stayed in his spot. The Water Clone back flipped in the air and landed on the ground with his sword still in hand. He looked back at Naruto still shocked that he could just throw him off like that. The real Zabuza was surprised at the blonde's newfound strength as well. He then looked at his side to Kakashi.

"Well Kakashi it seems that little brat of yours has a few interesting tricks and surprises. But no matter how good you think he is he's still going to die today."_Although I am going to regret doing so._

Kakashi then turned his head towards Zabuza the back at Naruto, who was in a close combat sword match with the water clone. He smiled a bit under his mask and said "You have no idea how wrong you are Zabuza. You have no idea."

Kakashi tried in vain to surge chakra through the water prison but to no avail.

Zabuza looked at Kakashi with a skeptical look. "You don't seriously think that he could stand up to me? And don't bother trying to break free."

Kakashi looked on at the battle at the shore where it seemed that Naruto was just toying with the clone which was getting irritated. But there was a more shocking change in Naruto. His eyes were glowing a light blue.

"Against you he would have trouble by himself but against a clone that only contains 10% of your strength…"

The clone got irritated as he realized that the Gennin brat wasn't taking this fight seriously. A tick mark grew on his for-head that got bigger with each passing second. The clone then ran towards Naruto with the hopes of finishing this little game. Unfortunately for him this was what Naruto had wanted all along. He made a massive leap in that air and held his giant sword above his head ready for a horizontal slash.

_'Way too easy. I think it's time to finish this.'_Naruto then grabbed a kunai from his weapons pouch and threw it straight up in the air 3 seconds earlier before the Zabuza clone made over him. He just dismissed it as terrible timing from the blonde and went to continue his attack, as he started nearing Naruto.

"Oh no the kid's finished! Someone has to get him out of there!" Tazuna shouted as he knew that this was the real Naruto that was really about to get sliced down the middle. As Zabuza thought this was over Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke knew exactly what Naruto was planning since they had seen the same tactic before, so they were not worried in the slightest. In fact they were smiling.

The angry water clone made its way to down to Naruto and when it was in swinging range he brought down his oversized sword with all of his force making dust and debris surrounds the two.

"Oh no, the kid!" Tazuna shouted as he thought that Naruto was finished.

Zabuza and his clone smirked as they both said "That takes care of that little nuisance." But as the smoke cleared and the clone looked down to admire his handiwork he was completely shocked at what he saw. Instead of a two piece blonde leaf shinobi that should be cut in half bleeding out there was just a rugged kunai that was split in two. Not just any kunai but the one that Naruto had thrown earlier.

WC Zabuza looked on in irritation and surprise. "So that's why he threw that kunai earlier. It wasn't supposed to hit me but he used it to substitute himself with it. But if the kunai is down here then where's…?"

Zabuza was interrupted when he heard something that was akin to thunder. He looked up and his eyes could have bugged right out of his skull if that were possible. Naruto was descending from the air performing his infamous (HA) Thunder Drop ability. With is glowing eyes, angry expression, and body posture one could have mistaken him as a god descending from the heavens to deal his wrath. The Water Clone was so preoccupied with looking at Naruto that trying to avoid the technique didn't cross his mind until it was too late. Naruto's Thunder Drop had successfully hit its mark full on with the same results as before. The shockwave was so immense that it blew Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna of their feet and onto their asses. The tree's swayed and shook while the leaves were getting blown of the branches. Even out on the water Zabuza and Kakashi could feel the tremor slightly. The dust that was kicked up from the impact of the attack started to fade away. When it was gone completely everyone started and saw Naruto holding two kunai in each hand while a bunch of water was on the ground around him. His Amp was back in its place in his backpack where it should be. Naruto then turned around to where Zabuza was still holding Kakashi in his Water Prison. "Now it's time to get serious." Naruto smirked as he pulled left arm back ready to throw the knife.

In the background the other two Gennin and the bridge builder were either impressed or angry at Naruto for his accomplishment.

_'Wow this kid's not bad. He took that clone down like it was nothing. Guess it was a good thing that he is helping to protect me. I wonder what he's gonna do next.'_– Tazuna

_'Big deal I'm pretty sure my Sasuke could have beaten that jerk in half the time. Naruto may have learned a few new jutsu and probably practiced a little but Sasuke is in a whole other league.'_ – Sakura

_'Damn it all! The dead last just has to keep getting in my way! I could have easily taken that clone by myself, but he has to steal my glory! He won't be so high and mighty once I learn lightning style as well.' –_Emo

Naruto then swung his arm full force and threw the kunai in his left hand at Zabuza. The mist demon then started to chuckle. "This kid just doesn't know when to give up."

The kunai was aimed right at Zabuza's chest until he caught it with his left hand. Naruto smirked As Zabuza looked to see the second kunai Naruto threw was already making its way towards him. Since it was coming in so fast he didn't have the reaction time to block it. Zabuza saw the incoming weapon and growled. It was aimed right for his pelvis.

_'He won't be able to catch that.'_ Sakura thought.

Zabuza only smirked under his bandages and said "What a fool." He then jumped to avoid the kunai as it sailed under him. "I knew something like that could never work." Zabuza said until he heard what seemed to be a pooping noise behind him.

Him and Kakashi turned their heads and along with everybody else were dumbfounded at the sight. The kunai had transformed into Naruto who held back his hand which held a ball of lightning in it and eyes still glowing.

"Impossible!" Zabuza shouted. "Let's see you try one of these." Naruto then shot a stream of 20 artillery bolts right at Zabuza. Zabuza who was still about 2 or 3 seconds from touching the surface of the water saw the attack. He couldn't deflect or dodge that small balls of quick lighting so he took option 3. He removed his hand that he used to stabilize Kakashi in the Water Prison and fell to the side while the lightning sailed past him hitting the shore but not injuring anybody. The moment they hit the shore though dust kicked up, boulders got destroyed and the trees at the unfortunate location caught on fire.

Zabuza then turned around to see Naruto who was still in the air about to fall in the water.

"You wretched little…" Zabuza growled out as he took the kunai that was in his left hand and threw it at Naruto. Naruto who saw the action immediately grabbed a shuriken from his weapons pouch and threw it with hopes to counter the kunai. It's a good thing that his aim was spot on as both the ninja tools collided in the air with a clang and fell into the water.

"Alright." Naruto said as he landed in the water. He was too preoccupied with deflecting that kunai that he forgot to initiate the water walking exercise. Zabuza then went for his sword but a hand reached out to grab his wrist. The mist ninja turned his head to see Kakashi who was fully drenched from the water keeping him from tearing the blonde apart.

"I'll admit you surprised me with that trap of yours but something like that is never going to happen again." Kakashi said as he was staring at Zabuza with a cold look in his eyes. By this time Naruto had already resurfaced and was floating in the water.

"Naruto that was a good plan that you formulated, it seems that you really are living up to your expectations huh."_Teaching these kids just got a hell of a lot more interesting"_ Kakashi beamed to Naruto though his gaze was still to Zabuza.

Naruto gave his signature grin and said "Well I guess that you could say that. When I can down from that Thunder Drop on the water clone obviously I was hidden from everybody in sight because of the kicked up dust. I used that bit of time to create a Shadow Clone and transformed into a kunai. It threw the real kunai then threw me about a few seconds after. The only thing I figured Zabuza would do was dodging since he could hope to block the second kunai. You always said that a ninja must learn to see threw deception but this freak wasn't aware of anything."

"He just got lucky." Sasuke growled out still pissed at watching the lower class take on a Jonin by himself, even if it was just a weaker clone version. Not only that but Naruto seemed to be able to also deceive and fight on par with one for a few precious seconds. Sakura being her usual fangirl self just nodded her head in agreement.

"Lucky or not that was still amazing in my book." Tazuna commented.

"Well it seems that I taught you well huh Naruto?" Kakashi beamed glancing at Naruto for a few seconds.

"Well besides the thing for being fashionably late you're doing alright. Although you didn't teach me anything at all. Anyways I want to help you take this guy on sensei." Naruto replied with him getting determined again.

"I really wish you could Naruto but unless you know how to walk on water I'm afraid that I have to finish this alone."

"Really you mean something like this."

Naruto then placed both of his palms on the surface of the water with his arms bent. He then started to straighten his arms and push himself up placing one of his feet on the surface, then brought up the other one. In seconds he was in a crouch position then stood up gaining shocked looks from everybody else.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a look of relieve "How come I'm not surprised by this?" He said with a light laugh.

"Because you're getting use to me sensei, now if you want that backup then I'm ready to go." Kakashi nodded as he let go of Zabuza's wrist as they both jumped back. Naruto jumped to the side where Kakashi was who was opening his left eye a bit more looking at Zabuza.

Zabuza then started to weave threw a massive amount of hand signs.

"Ushi, Saru, Ju, Ne, I, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tora, Ne, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mi, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mi, I, Hitsuji, Ne."

Kakashi saw the hand signs that Zabuza was making and using his Sharingan was copying them with ease.

"Ushi, Saru, Ju, Ne, I, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tora, Ne, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mi, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mi, I, Hitsuji, Ne."

"Jin, Saru, Tori, Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, Mi, Ne, Saru, Ju, I, Tatasu, Hitsugi, Ne, Ushi, Saru, Tori, Jin, Ne, I."

Both the Jonin ninja's were just going at it. They kept performing that same hand signs and had many more to go by.

_'This is exactly why I did not want to learn this jutsu. So many handsigns.'_ Naruto thought as the two higher ranked ninja's were done playing with their fingers. There movements seemd graceful yet complex but also eachy to grasp if oent ried at the same time.

"TORI." They both shouted. Just then the water in front of both of them started to shift and mold until there were two large pillars rising from the lake.

**"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."**They both shouted. Twin water dragons formed with glowing yellow eyes and charged at each other. The three ninja under them charged as well. Naruto brought out his Amp, Kakashi was using a kunai and Zabuza was using his sword. The three of them clashed the moment the aqua dragons destroyed themselves. The leaf Jonin and Gennin were locked in a stalemate with Zabuza.

'_How is it that he mirrored all of those hand signs?'_ Sasuke thought as he watched the magnificent feat of the Sharingan happen before his very eyes.

'_Did they just do a ninjutsu?'_ Sakura thought as she was next to Tazuna who was at a loss for words.

The three ninja were holding their ground trying to overpower one another. 2 on 1 should have evened up their chances. Naruto even had his Amp charged up and had chakra flowing into his arms but knew that this was the real Zabuza and not a weaker clone version. Of course he would have trouble holding him back, even with Kakashi's help. He figured Zabuza's blade was specially made because electricity wasn't conduction threw the metal like it should be but that didn't matter at the moment. Naruto glanced at Kakashi who glanced back as they both nodded. The three of them jumped back and landed back to their respective sides. Naruto and Zabuza placed their weapons back on their backs. "Follow my lead." Kakashi told to Naruto. He nodded in response.

Using his Sharingan again Kakashi was mimicking Zabuza as he started to run around in a circle. Naruto doing what his sensei told him followed him in circling Zabuza. When they both stopped Naruto stopped as well getting ready to help his sensei in any way. Zabuza lifted his arms in the same position as when he did the Hidden Mist Jutsu but Kakashi copied him in the same way.

'_What how is he doing that?'_ Zabuza thought. He then lowered his left arm to the side with Kakashi doing the same thing.

'_It's as if he can…'  
><em>"Predict you're next movements." Kakashi said interrupting Zabuza's mid thought.

The mist demon's eyes widened as he started to sweat a bit.

'_What can he read my mind to?'_Joining his fingers and thumbs on both hands.

"Of course I can." Kakashi replied doing the same action.

Zabuza was getting really worried and frustrated right now. "No you're just copying me like the monkey you are." Zabuza said as he made a hand sign with Kakashi doing the same thing.

"I'M DONE WITH THESE CHEAP TRICKS; I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" Kakashi and Zabuza said at the same time. Zabuza was really sweating as his eyes widened a whole lot more.

"AND I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR DISENGENIOUS ASSESSMENTS!"roared Naruto sending a clone to falcon punch Zabuza which pretty much failed badly but nevertheless confuse the rough ninja.

_'I think I'm enjoying this a bit too much.'_Naruto said in the background. You must admit that having to watch a dangerous enemy having a mental breakdown in kind of entertaining.

"I'm going to shut that mouth of yours up once and for all!" Zabuza said making more hand signs but Kakashi was faster.

**"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu."**The copy ninja shouted. A giant swirling torrent of water had appeared in front of Kakashi.

"Impossible!" Zabuza shouted.

"_Nothing is impossible." Thought Naruto._

The massive torrent of water then swallowed him whole as he was getting swept away. Naruto thought that he should add insult to injury as he charged up his powers again. He aimed for the giant water vortex and shot two rockets at it. As the alpha rockets made contact with the water the electricity had sent shock waves through every part of the vortex. Zabuza who was in the center instantaneously felt the affects the giant orbs of lightning and lets out a cry of pain as he was electrocuted all over. As the torrent calmed down Zabuza was pushed up against the base of a tree. Sparks were appearing around him from that aftermath the lightning. He managed to look up and saw Kakashi and Naruto in 2 different trees. He looked at Kakashi and asked "Can you see the future?"

Kakashi gave a blank stare. "Yes and you're future has come to an end."

Out of nowhere two needles found their way into Zabuza's neck killing him. Kakashi and Naruto saw the action and jumped down from their branches. A person in a mask then appeared next to Zabuza and felt for a pulse.

"Thank you for taking care of him for me. I've been searching for quite some time for this man."

"No problem." answered Kakashi as he and Naruto eyed the masked person. He then grabbed Zabuza's body and slung it over his shoulder. He then Shunshined away disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi then fell backwards on his ass. "Sensei are you alright?" Sakura asked with her Sasuke and Tazuna approaching the Jonin. "

Yeah I just overused my Sharingan, but a bit of rest will probably help me greatly."

"Well let's hurry and get to my house you can rest up there." replied Tazuna. Naruto then helped up Kakashi and put his arm around his neck to help him walk. They all started to make their way to the bridge builder's house but they didn't know that there mission was far from over.

Coming Up:

"Good or bad. Win or lose. Live or die. It ends here." Said Naruto looking at his opponent.


	8. Chapter 7:Trainning the Gennin

**READ AND REVIEW**

**I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE MORE REVIEWS**

**Chapter 7**

**Training the Gennin:**

**Note**: There was a reason for the previous poll which is going to be used in the following chapter. Since only a few people voted though I will have to do as I see fit. As a result this Naruto will follow the Street Rat background which lowers his good Karma bonuses and increases his Evil Karma. It doesn't mean that good Karma opportunities won't happen, this background simply means that he's more leaned toward Evil.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

'Cole talking'

'_Cole thinking'_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

Current Skill level:

Strength: 255

Speed 230

Chakra: 800

Chakra Control: 280

**Poll:**

**1. Haku lives**

**2. Haku dies**

**3. Zabuza lives**

**4. Zabuza dies**

Quote #1: There is always going to be someone better than you. But that doesn't be you can be better than yourself.

Quote #2: If you're the most powerful person in the room, you're in the wrong room.

Quote #3: Our abilities are based on three factors. What we're born with, what we learn through our efforts and what we learn from the situations around us.

I would also like to state a few facts that I noticed while doing the play through:

**Attributes:**

Damage is ranked as follows:

Non-existent, minor, moderate, major, severe, critical, life ending

_Alpha bolt: _

_Basic bolt attack with high Rate of fire. Low damage, high rate of fire, low range and good accuracy_

_Accuracy: 85% of time. 90% of the time if in range when reached with Third Rank and 99% if mastered_

_Range: 15 meters_

_Damage: Moderate to major_

_Rate of fire: 85 times a minute if allowed_

_Energy consumption: 1 EC(energy capacity) can give up to 12 alpha bolts_

_Rank: C-Rank_

_Pincer Bolt:_

_A cunning bolt that launches three separate bolts of lightning that hit the same target at different angles._

_Accuracy: Same as alpha bolt_

_Range: 30 meters_

_Damage: Severe to critical._

_Rate of fire:60 per minute_

_Energy Consumption: 1 EC can give up to ten pincer bolts_

_Rank: High C- rank, Low B- rank_

_Special feature: If controlled properly, one can swerve the angle of a pincer bolt to extreme degrees._

_Artillery bolt:_

_A bolt that is designed for long range._

_Accuracy: 50% but if mastered 70%_

_Range: 60 to 75 meters_

_Damage: Same a pincer Bolt_

_Energy Consumption: 1 EC can give 9 Artillery bolts_

_Rate of fire: 72 per minute_

_Rank: B-rank_

_Special feature: Unlike regular bolts that can be "launched" this bolt has to be thrown._

_Kinetic Pulse: I already explained in the previous chapters._

_Alpha grenade:_

_Acts like typical grenade. Bounces of surfaces and explodes after a seconds_

_Accuracy: Depends on user_

_Explosion Radius: 1.5 meters_

_Damage: Major at the very least_

_Energy Consumption:2/3 of a rod_

_Rank: High B-rank_

_Stalker Grenade:_

_A grenade that will move towards the enemy_

_Special features: After it is thrown the grenade will hope towards the designated enemy for a few seconds. This only occurs when it lands._

_Explosion Radius: 2 meters_

_Damage: Severe_

_Energy Consumption: Two rods_

_Rank: Low A rank_

_Electrocution grenade:_

_A grenade that electrocutes its enemy for a few seconds before exploding after a time limit. Can stun any enemies within region._

_Explosion Radius: 2 meters_

_Damage: Major to Life ending_

_Energy consumption: Two orbs_

_Stuns a typical ninja for five to seven seconds_

_Rank: Low A rank_

_Sticky Grenade:_

_A grenade that sticks to any object for a few seconds before exploding_

_Explosion radius: 2 meters_

_Damage: Severe_

_Energy consumption: One and a half orbs_

_Rank: Low A-rank_

_Special features: Sticks to any surface for three seconds before detonating_

_Thunder Drop: With this ability Naruto can jump from any height and increase the speed. The electrons in the air around him bet attracted to himself causing to be surrounded by lighting. Once he lands he releases these a particles with a wave of energy causing destruction in its path_

_The formula for this is 1/5X²_

_Alpha Rocket (All rockets are fired once per second):_

_A normal rocket of electricity designed to hit its target_

_Energy Cost: Two and a half energy orbs_

_Damage: Severe_

_Range: Until the target is hit._

_Blast radius: 3 meters_

_Rank: Low A- Rank_

_Alpha blast: (All blasts occur once every second for beginners but the time is reduced for masters)_

_Alpha blast is a wave of electrical energy that pushes the target back._

_Strength: Can send up to 600 kilograms of weight when used by a novice (Infamous 2 Cole and Naruto). The ability however gets stronger as the user does_

_Damage: Moderate to major_

_Blast Radius: 3 meters at the widest point_

_Range: 6 meters_

_Energy Consumption: 2 per rod_

_Rank: Low B-rank_

_Lightning Hook_

_An ability that is unique when compared to other blasts as it pulls the object in question in. Like every other blast the Lightning hook remains the same for all ranks but increases in strength as the user matures or ages._

_Strength: Can lift a single object of 80 kilograms in less than a second from ground to 15 feet into the air_

_Damage: Moderate_

_Blast Radius: None at all_

_Range: Five meters_

_Energy consumption: One use costs two rods_

_Rank: B-rank_

_Special Features: Pulls the target closer in a way similar to lightning tether_

_Detonation blast_

_A powerful blast that sticks to objects and beings._

_Strength: Nothing other than the facts that it sticks to enemies. However when it explodes the blast inflicts damage on the object and anything else within two meters of it._

_Damage: Major to Severe_

_Blast Radius: 50 centimeters_

_Range: About 8 meters_

_Energy Consumption: Two thirds of a rod_

_Rank: Low A – Rank_

_Special abilities: _

_Stops Chakra use on target_

_Goes off when Naruto sends a bolt at it_

_If Naruto jumps on the blast his vertical jump will be five times higher_

_Sniper Blast:_

_A sniper blast is has an extremely long range but functions exactly like the alpha blast except for two key differences_

_Strength: Can send up to 600 kilograms of weight when used by a novice (Infamous 2 Cole and Naruto). The ability however gets stronger as the user does_

_Damage: Moderate to Major_

_Blast Radius: 1.5 meters at the widest point_

_Range: 24 meters_

_Energy Consumption: Costs 2 orbs for two blasts_

_Rank: B-rank_

_Static Thrusters:_

_An ability that allows the user to remain airborne for extended periods of time._

_The user glides instead of freefalls to their destination_

_One mastered the user has the ability to fly with the thrusters._

_Rank: C-Rank support_

_Pulse Heal:_

_Gives the user the ability to real minor to severe wounds but not life threatening ones. Poisons and diseases can also be effected as well so long as the dose is low enough._

_Costs one rod_

_B rank medical jutsu but High A rank once fully upgraded._

_Bio-Leech:_

_Allows the user to drain energy from the victim. The user gains excess energy and the recovery of most wounds in the process. Although this is not so well known this jutsu allows the person to live an extra 10 days._

_A-rank_

_Arc Restraint:_

_A neutral touch ability that allows the user to capture any person or humanoid. The limbs of the subject are bound by any object in the vicinity. This includes trees, the ground or even the other "cuffs" on the subjects limbs_

_A-rank Jutsu_

_Lightning Tether:_

_Is an ability that allows both Cole and Naruto to grab onto a building, structure or person and pull towards them and possible pull them in._

_Damage: Almost nonexistent unless used in water_

_Energy Consumption: Very low to almost unnoticeable_

_Range: 5o meters but if mastered can be up to 500 meters_

_Rank: C-rank_

Tazuna had guided the leaf team back to his house. It was a simple place though it was perched on the side of a dock with the ocean right next to it. Tazuna had introduced his escorts to his daughter. Her name was Tsunami; she had blue hair with two bangs coming down both ends of her face, a pink short sleeved shirt and a blue skirt. In Naruto opinion she was quite a catch but was nevertheless too old for him. She had said Kakashi could stay in the guest room downstairs to recover while everyone else had the upstairs. It didn't take to long for the copy ninja to pass out on the futon while everyone else did their own thing. They patiently were waiting for their sensei to regain consciousness.

Kakashi had slowly opened his eye and saw nothing but the ceiling. His head felt like he was suffering from a hangover while his body was weak. Dam. He needed a drink and his Icha Icha book. Just think about it in the hands of someone else caused a small moan to appear on his lips.

"_Yeah I really think that I overused my Sharingan.'_"He thought. He heard footsteps to the side of him pattering against the wood.

"So you finally decided to wake up. How are you feeling?" Kakashi looked to his right to see Tsunami standing over him with a gentle smile.

"I've been better." He groaned out loud, while trying to sit up. "It's going to take some time before I can move around normally."

You could hear the strain in his voice as e was talking. Jonin or not he was definitely not in the shape to fight even Sakura. Well maybe that was over stating the fact a bit.

"It's obvious that it's better for you if you don't try to move at all." Tsunami said. Kakashi just gave her a blank stare before lying back down. He hated the fact that she was right. As much as he wanted to just get up and moving again his body didn't want to listen to his brain, so he just laid there. Even breathing brought a pain to his chest. Guess that was the drainage of the Sharingan. He apparently could do little more than breathing, talking and walking. As he thought about what else he could do in his current state he heard even more footsteps coming but had a pretty good idea who they belonged to.

You see if you're a lazy ninja like Kakashi you don't really pay great attention to details but when you're stuck in a bed or a while you decide to find something to occupy yourself with. For Kakashi this would be his student's footsteps.

The first pair of footsteps caused him to relax slightly. There were moderately swift, created very little sound or vibration and didn't show any hesitation. The traits of a calm, calculating, confident and professional ninja. He instantly recognized the footsteps as that of Naruto's.

The second pair of footsteps was nearly as fast but seemed hasty, almost impatient. There were also heavy footfalls showing that the person was either three things, heavy, tall or extremely proud. There seemed to be no hesitation in these footsteps as well showing interpreting to a skilled user that the person was try to make his presence known. Definitely Sasuke.

The third pair was timid, hesitant and very noisy. In his opinion he also felt a slight turn in it almost as if he knew that the person was looking at something. This pair of footsteps was definitely Sakura's.

"Hey look Sensei's awake."

That voice belonging to Naruto as he walked in the room. Sakura and Sasuke followed behind. Sakura then walked over to Kakashi's bedside and knelt down on the floor.

"Listen sensei your Sharingan is amazing and everything but if puts strain on you that much then you should avoid from using it."

"Sorry about that. I'll try to be more careful next time so that we can all get killed" he answered sarcastically.

"Well you did finish off the most powerful ninja assassin. I think that we're all going to be safe." Tazuna replied while fanning himself. No one could tell if he was hot or if he had been working. Nobody had seen him all day.

Sakura then curled her index finger and brought it to her chin. "But what about that boy with the mask?"

Kakashi looked at her for a second before eyeing the ceiling again.

"That boy is what's known as a tracker or a Hunter Ninja," answered Kakashi.

"A Hunter Ninja?" Sakura asked.

"What do they do?" Naruto spoke up. Kakashi just kept staring at nothing as he answered. For Naruto though this was a way to learn about the other occupations of a ninja.

"A Hunter Ninja's job is to track enemy ninja and destroy their bodies so that their targets own enemies won't steal any secrets of knowledge from the body." Kakashi answered blankly.

Sakura looked a little confused since it was her first time learning about the stuff outside of the academy curriculum "But maybe he took the body away so he could destroy it. Doesn't that count sensei?"

Kakashi only shook his head "No Hunter Ninja are supposed to destroy the body on the spot. Never once had a Hunter moved the body. Also think about the weapons that he used."

Naruto and Sasuke both remembered the weapons that were used for the take down of Zabuza. For Naruto the needles were in somewhat fast but not impossible to dodge.

"He used throwing needles." Naruto answered.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit "But does that mean…"

Kakashi slowly sat up with a little bit more energy that he had felt before. "That's right but I still don't get it."

Tazuna then walked up to the group of ninja.

"What are you all yammering on about? You and Naruto took that guy down no sweat. You're all getting worked up for nothing." He inquired.

Kakashi closed his eye for a few seconds but decided to tell the truth. He responded, "Look I wish it was nothing but we have to face facts. Zabuza is still alive."

"HUH!" Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna shouted.

"But how is that possible we saw his body." Naruto answered with an edged voice. He was certain that Zabuza was dead. He even used Radar Sense on him to be safe but his body just came up grey. Unless ninjas had found a way to actually fool his radar sense without them even knowing how to do so. There was no life force coming off of it at all or the amount was a different wavelength, points and quantity. He would have to examine this later.

Maybe Cole could give him some ideas.

Kakashi then stared into space as he explained.

"The weapon that tracker used are called Senbon Needles. They can rarely kill unless they hit a vital organ. There aren't any vital organs in the neck. Hunters are trained to know the workings of the human body inside and out. Causing a death like trance is child's play for them." He indulged before continuing.

"We can only assume that tracker is working in league with Zabuza. Judging by the amount of damage he has taken I could say he'll be up and running within a week. In that time I think we should prepare for him."

Everyone in the room looked at Kakashi with a confusing look except Naruto. That made sense to him. Although his radars sense was good he seemed to have found a weakness in it. Apparently it only worked with people that weren't in a death like trance or coma. That would explain the hospital incident.

_Flashback:_

_Naruto walked through the corridors of the hospital in the middle of the night checking for obstacles with his radar sense. Although there was only a skeleton crew available here that seemed to be all._

_Nevertheless he kept walked through the hallway. He was going to steal a few medical supplies. He needed a few bandages, rolls of cloth, a couple dozen painkillers._

_Well not exactly the way he remembered it. He looked at his list once again._

_He needed a dozen cleansing towelettes, 30 hand cleansing towelettes, 40 sterile adhesive dressings, half a dozen sterile gaze pads, a few pressure dampening ties, a lot of triangular bandages, a few safety pins, a hundred or so bandages. He also required five soldier pills and a dozen pain killers._

_As he walked through the hallways Naruto couldn't help but feel that there was more in this hospital than it had let on. He had no idea though. _

_Deciding to act on this feeling he heard some breathing a couple pairs of feet walking in his general direction. Not wanting to be caught here once again, Naruto decided to get out of sight. At that he stepped into an empty door or that was at least what his radar sense told him._

_The footsteps drew closer to Naruto until he could see the shadow of the doctor. Judging by the voice he remembered him as one of the doctors who wouldn't treat him. Just like the villagers this doctor hates his guts for the fox, not that he could blame the Kyuubi. He overhead the doctor talking to one of the nurses out of the hallway._

_The two seemed to be flirting in mental and physical ways. Much more than necessary in Naruto's opinion. After all if you truly cared for someone there would be no doubt about how you would act toward them. But in public and this carelessly? That raised a few eyebrows._

_Finally the two hospital staff members decided to leave the scene to a place more private. For Naruto, now was his chance. _

_As he stretched his hands to reach the doorknob, he heard a gasp of breath coming from behind him. Whipping around with an alpha bolt at the ready, Naruto waited for the unknown occupant to make his appearance. After a few seconds of scanning the room with both his eyes, ears and radar sense, Naruto decided that was his imagination._

_Well if would have been had he not seen the still body of a coma patient. Although in Naruto's opinion person was a good as dead. He speed walked out the door and into the hallway. After a few minutes of searching he finally found the storage room and took what he needed before he left the hospital._

_No one had seen him enter or leave._

_Flashback End:_

'_So the person was in a coma. Interesting,' thought Naruto._

Sakura then raised her hand to her sensei as he looked in her direction waiting to hear what she has to say.

"You said that we should prepare sensei but how are we going to do that. You can barely move and I don't think any last minute training is going to help us at all. You could barely beat him so what can we do?" she speculated in her fangirlish mind.

Kakashi looked at her with a blank stare before giving a light laugh. It really was funny how far the ninja academy had fallen since it started expanding the "pool" of potential candidates. Although many did not know it, Kakashi was an Elite Jonin status which was a rank above that of the average Jonin. She raised an eyebrow at this and waited for him to stop laughing.

"Do you know why I was able to stop Zabuza? It was because you all helped me beat him. You've all grown but you Naruto… you've grown the most." Kakashi answered with an eye smile

Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes. _'I don't think that you should be saying all since I did all the work. Sasuke had gotten thrown back and Sakura just stood there.'_ Naruto thought. He did have a point though. He really was the only one that had helped Kakashi take down Zabuza. At least Sasuke tried to do something. Maybe that's why Kakashi had decided to congratulate all of them. It was obvious that he was assigned to the Uchiha given his precious Sharingan the little improvement of Sasuke's Taijutsu over the past week. Add tot eh fact that he needed a reason not to train them for more than the bare minimum, it became blatantly obvious that his sensei as trying to sabotage his growth along with Sakura. However that didn't seem to matter to him as Sakura was from a civilian family. Besides the bell test Sakura didn't have a part in any fight they had. Naruto didn't really care about what the Copy ninja said but listened anyways. All this thought occurred to him in less than the span of a few seconds:

Sakura looked at Naruto _'Well he does seem to be a bit stronger and confident but under those weird clothes and strange lightning jutsu he's still that same stupid moron. I don't think he's grown that much.'_

Naruto opened his eyes and balled his hands into fists "I don't think the odds are in our favor but that doesn't mean that I can do something to improve it. This country needs a hero."

"Well it looks like the loudmouth is still up and yapping," smirked a boy behind the Gennin team.

The people behind them were an odd bunch. There was a woman with long waist length, untamed hair. Her eyes were an odd red and a less visible red circle around the pupils. She was wearing a mesh armor blouse that seemed to be made up of rose thorns. Her name was Kurenai Yūhi. She was 169 cm and weighed 54.4 kilograms.

To her left and slightly behind the woman was a tall boy with bushy brown hair, pale skin and a pair of dark sunglasses. He was wearing his typical sea-green jacket with a high collar for whatever reason. The boy's name was Shino Aburame. Shino was 155 centimeters and was 45.8 kilograms.

Naruto liked Shino a little. With his calm personality and calculating mind, Shino never held anything against him. In fact none of the Aburame clan did. Almost all of them treated him like a regular human being and were only displeased with his foolish actions. Naruto now regretted doing those pranks now. He had missed an opportunity in making a very loyal friend. He hated his old personality.

Behind the women was a red-faced girl with white eyes that contained a touch of lavender. She had dark purple hair that was somewhat Hime-styled. The har mostly reached her forehead except for around the sides where it was touched her chin. She was wearing a long sleeved light blue blouse with a high collar and a high collar and dark navy pants. This girl's name was Hinata Hyūga. Hinata was the shortest person in their graduation class being little more than 147.5 cm and 37.9 Kg.

Naruto was eventually going to confront Hinata about her stalker tenderizes but seeing her in person made his blood run slightly cold. While he suffered on the streets filled with gangs that did everything and anything possible, she was the Clan head's oldest daughter. Yet despite his failings Naruto had managed to live his life to the fullest, without a lot of fear and confidence. Hinata on the other hand could've gotten anything that she wanted and still failed. The gaps were almost unimaginable and it made him angry. He even had the scars to prove it.

He was angry that she failed despite the lack of obstacles that his classmates faced while he nearly did because of its weight. With that burden gone thanks to Cole with though he wasn't going to say anything to her. Talk to her, acknowledge her. Hell he would even treat her like trash. He couldn't however do anything blunt, major or rash as of this moment because her Jonin-sensei would kill her with his Jonin sensei watch the beating.

And to the right of the group was a 151.2cm, 43.3 kilogram, Inuzuka boy. There were two long red fang marks across his cheeks which represented his clan status. The boy had messy brown hair, silted eyes, canine teeth and sharp nails that could easily turn into claws. He was wearing dark –grayish pants, a fur-lined hooded coat and, according to his radar sense, a fishnet undercoat beneath it. The boy used to be Naruto's friend but over the years they both changed. Sure they used to have very similar personalities but now that was all they shared. The moment Kiba's mother became Clan head he started acting all high and mighty.

This changed his personality, turning the boy against him. Although his mother and sister treated him with respect, most of the males and some of the females did not. This caused Kiba to jump on the bandwagon like the rest of the village.

He promised to make him pay. In fact he remembered Cole saying something to him before.

Flashback

'_Naruto, having good Karma doesn't necessarily mean that you don't have dark desires. It simply means that you are willing to put those desires away for the lesser of two evils or to do the right thing.'_

"_Seriously." Thought Naruto wondering how this was possible._

'_Remember my vendetta in killing Kessler, my future self?' questioned Cole._

"Yeah," answered Naruto immediately remembering Cole's journey in Empire city.

'Then you know that I was going to kill him. I just wasn't going to put the lives of others in danger because of it,' stated Cole, 'and you can too. Just remember to ask yourself if it's worth it.'

Flashback end

To Naruto it was worth it.

"So you're finally here," grinned Naruto at Shino and Kurenai. The two in question have him an odd look before questioning Kakashi again.

"Explain. I will be listening," responded Shino to Kakashi.

Kakashi then went on to explain how the client had lied to them. For fifteen minutes he explained the events that followed ; the demon brothers, the journey to wave, Naruto's fight on the dock, the fight with Zabuza and last but not least their current situation.

Chronologically and mostly factually Kakashi was correct but when he then explained the fight with Zabuza he numbed down Naruto's involvement and gave Sasuke's one a leg up to that of a simple distraction and one time helper respectively.

Naruto didn't mind though. These people wouldn't acknowledge him anyways. Nevertheless he would explain the actual facts and events to the Hokage the moment he returned. Only the Hokage and he knew that he didn't do the paperwork and with that out of the way Naruto could easily get some time to talk to him about the mission.

For Naruto he had two personalities. On the battle field he was half impulsive, half calculating. The impulsiveness would slowly disappear overtime with the more battles he got involved in thanks to Cole and the Kyuubi. He noticed that by using the logic and emotions in his battle he was easily able to stay on par with Zabuza's water clone and to a certain extent Zabuza.

Outside the battle field though, his personality had done a one eighty turn. Something that his team noticed. He was no longer a foolish, hot headed person who yelled about what he was going to do. Currently he was slightly confident, somewhat cool under most situations and completely calculating.

For Team eight this was a unique surprise as they didn't expect Naruto to be this good but for different reasons. Kurenai never expected the hopeless dead last to improve this much under the tutelage of Kakashi. The man must be a genius to make him improve at all. Sadly she was disappointed in the Uchiha's performance. Although she wasn't a fan of the stuck up snob of a clan massacre survivor she had expected a bigger role from the rookie of the year. She would have to witness their performance later.

"_Maybe the kid isn't so hopeless after all."_

Kiba was shocked by Naruto's ability as he wanted some payback for what the dead last did. It was obvious that Naruto had caught him off guard when he grabbed him. Previously he had only decided to use 75% of his power against Naruto during spars. Now he believed that it would be impossible to beat him.

"_There's no way I'm getting shown up by the dead last."_

For Shino this was a new experience to see Naruto this powerful. The previous confrontation with Sakura and Kiba was illogical of Naruto. He used to have an enormous and foolish crush on Sakura and was easily affected by Kiba's taunt. Now he wasn't so sure. Perhaps Naruto had gone through an experience that had affected him enormously. That would explain his change. Over the course of Kakashi's explanation, Shino noticed that there was a fluctuation in chakra. Usually this happens when someone is stressed, lying or both. He would investigate the situation later.

"_You intrigue me Naruto Uzumaki."_

For Hinata this was amazing.

"_My Naruto-Kun," she thought affectingly."_

There was no way her crush could've gotten this good without the hard work he put into it. It was impossible. His happy demeanor, his hard work and skill were finally being shown.

"_I must work harder."_

The events caused her to smile and encourage herself to increase her resolve to improve. The retelling of the events caused a smirk to form over Sasuke's face and grin over inner Sakura's although the outside Sakura's face remained the same.

"What are you talking about nothing is going to get better around here," Shouted a voice that came from behind everyone. They turned (Except Kakashi) to see a boy in brown sandals, green overalls, a yellow short sleeved shirt and a bowl cap. He seemed to have brown spiked hair going down.

"And you are?" Naruto inquired pointing a figure at the kid. Tazuna then held out both of his arms to the young boy.

"Inari where have you been?" Tazuna questioned in a playful manner. Inari then ran up to Tazuna and hugged him.

"It's good to see you back home grandpa," He answered.

Tsunami then walked over to the two. She bent down a bit and put her hands on her hips. "That was very rude of you Inari. It's because of them your grandpa is home at all."

Inari just stared at them. He let go of Tazuna and turned to Tsunami.

"Mommy their all just gonna die like everybody else. Gato is gonna get them and wipe them out."

His family stared at him with a sad look while the ninja narrowed their eyes at him. It was then the silence in the room was lifted when Naruto started to laugh. The action turned the entire ninja squads towards him. Inari stared at Naruto while shaking a bit with anger.

"What you think that death is funny? You won't think so once Gato comes back."

Deciding to stop laughing for a few moments he answered, "Our lives are not based on the situation that we're in but how we react to it. Don't give up just because things go south, because for all you know it could be worse. That's what life is. It doesn't matter about the situation. It matters about what you do in it."

He paused for a moment before continuing.

"The best thing we can do is size up our chances, calculate the risks, estimate our abilities and put our plan into action with confidence."

Sasuke and Sakura just sighed thinking that Naruto was just trying to be cool. Sasuke would admit that he had some skill but it was no way near as his. He was only caught off guard. As a Uchiha he was better than any no name clan or dead last like Naruto. Well that what he kept telling himself but deep down he knew that Naruto wasn't as weak as he thought.

Sakura merely believed that what she saw was a fluke and that her Sasuke-kun did all the work. There was no way that Naruto was that strong even with his weird lightning jutsu.

Kurenai and Shino were impressed. That level of thinking was Special Jonin or maybe Jonin level. For Naruto speak like that was both encouraging and filled with caution, a rare combination. This was definitely not the dead-last which they knew in their reports or from Kakashi's explanation.

Kakashi was cursing himself now, because Naruto just blew his story out of the water with a few sentences. Dammit. The behavior was very different from what he explained. His skill level was impressive. By his estimate Naruto would be able to take on at least a squad of fresh Gennin easily with his skills and intelligence. Kurenai would obviously be suspicious unless he did something about it.

Hinata felt her heart pound from that statement. _Naruto-kun is so cool and brave. _Kiba was fuming once again at Naruto's speech.

Inari lowered his head till his hat covered his eyes.

"Don't make me laugh. You're all going to die."

He looked up at Naruto "You're just full of stupid ideas!" He yelled a he turned around and ran away. Tazuna looked at his grandson and sighed.

"I'm sorry about him. He just went through a rough experience and has been that way since."

"I don't think its rough enough in my opinion. If he has time to brood and shout useless ideas he needs to learn that there is a way to stop them," stated Naruto plainly shocking everyone there.

Naruto looked at the doors then as was trying to process what was the kids deal. Naruto never had to deal with kids like that before. There was Konohamaru but he was more lonely and determined then crying and talking about negative subjects. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Kakashi cough for everyone's attention. The ninja looked at him and saw that he was already out of bed with two crutches under his armpits.

"Well if we're done here I want you to follow me to the forest outside." Kakashi then walked through the sliding doors with his students behind him. Kurenai gave him a suspicious look.

**Random Forest**

"Okay training starts now." Kakashi said as he stood in front of his team. Kakashi raised a finger in front of his face.

"First we are going to have to review chakra. It's essential in a ninja's everyday life." That got looks from Team eight. They'd reviewed chakra several times before Kurenai deemed themselves satisfactory with their knowledge.

Sasuke closed his eyes "We know that already."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah we learned about chakra long ago in the academy. It's the combined power of both the spiritual and physical energy that resides within a person. You build up your physical power with exercise and spiritual power with meditation. With the specific hand signs you can create that specific jutsu."

Everyone was surprised to hear what Naruto just said. Sakura didn't know how he knew that sense he wasn't in school the day (*_cough* Kyuubi *cough_) Iruka sensei gave the lecture about chakra, where Sasuke just wanted to get this training over with. Kurenai was once again surprised by Naruto's actions. Things weren't adding up.

"Well Naruto is completely right about that. Truth be told I didn't think someone like you could remember all that." Kakashi said while Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke didn't care about a lecture on something that he already knew about. They were already using chakra so why would they need to know the details about it?

"What's the big deal about chakra if we're already using it in our jutsu? Isn't learning a new technique the whole point in everything at all?" Sasuke said with a board tone. Kakashi looked at the Uchiha with a broad look. Hadn't the boy learned anything during their sessions together?

"No Sasuke that's not the point. You are nowhere near to mastering this power. You have to combine both the physical and spiritual energy inside you. Every jutsu has a different amount of chakra in different amounts. You have to be able to perfectly combine them flawlessly, while up to now you were just guessing about it. Unleashing a massive amount of chakra without control is a waste. You're jutsu will probably backfire or not meet your expectations at all. Next thing you know you're out of Chakra and you become an easy target. To change this you are going to have to train incredibly hard till it feels like second nature."

By now team eight was getting suspicious. Why was Kakashi explaining this when every Gennin team learned this during the first week. Team seven had been together for a month.

Sakura then looked at Kakashi and asked "Well then what do we have to do?"

Now Kurenai had to bite her lip at Kakashi's laziness. What had the copy-ninja been teaching them?

Kakashi chuckled and said "Climb a tree."

Now team eight gasped, while Kurenai was fuming. Was the copy-ninja so lazy that he wouldn't even teach his students the basics?

"Climb a tree!" Sakura and Sasuke shouted while Naruto only smirked.

Sakura stepped forward with her hands in fists in front of her chest "Sensei how is climbing a tree going to help us get stronger?"

"Kakashi are you so lazy that you didn't even bother teaching them anything useful?" shouted Kurenai.

"What do you mean?" questioned Sakura.

Kiba decided to let the team out of their misery.

"What Kurenai means is that you guys should already know this or at the very least practicing it, right Shino," he added.

Shino nodded ", that is correct. Our team has already completed this exercise during the first few days and has already learned the foundations of water walking. We've done this already like all the other Gennin teams. To not even understand the concepts or do the work out shows that your sensei is very unsatisfactory."

Naruto already knew this had he had noticed a few of the Gennin teams do more than what they were currently doing. In fact he even noticed Asuma's team moving on to water walking.

Curiously he questioned the team wondering what they've done, "Exactly what have you done? We've only done a few teamwork drills so far which fail badly thus my reason for skipping our morning sessions. Add to Kakashi's tardy and lazy attitude and our training time is cut down by a huge margin," Naruto.

By now the rest of team eight was glaring at the Jonin. Was he serious? Kakashi was given a stern look by Kurenai that interpreted 'Explain'.

"I wanted to let them train together and build good teamwork skills first," answered Kakashi before waving a finger at Sakura "Sakura you didn't let me finish what I was going to say."

Naruto decided to talk for him when he was about to speak "What he means is not allowed to use hands." Sakura and Sasuke looked at him like he was a bigger idiot then before. Kurenai and the rest of team eight raise eyebrows at his answer. That was note worthy. Before they can do anything though, Sakura walks over to Naruto threatening to pound him. Not that she could anymore.

"Naruto you dummy that's not even possible. Climbing a tree without hands is probably the last thing sensei would say! Next time think before you speak!" Kakashi sighed at Sakura.

Naruto weighed his options. He could either kick Sakura's ass or ignore the comment. As much as he would love to beat her within an inch of life he really didn't want the old man to get into trouble with the council. They'd had stopped him from doing anything to help Naruto at all. So in the end he reluctantly decided to ignore Sakura.

"Actually Sakura Naruto is right. That is exactly what I was going to suggest. You can't use your hands in this exercise," responded Kakashi before he got in trouble with Hokage.

Kurenai was looking at Kakashi's every action wondering how he was going to teach his students.

Sakura and Sasuke gave Kakashi a skeptical look while Sakura asked skeptically "You kidding aren't you?"

Sasuke already knew this exercise but wasn't taught it because it would show incredible favoritism on Kakashi's part. That didn't mean that he was taught anything else.

"Well then let's see." Kakashi put his hands in a ram seal before dust kicked up around his feet. He then walked over to a tree and started to walk straight up surprising 2/3 of the children. Sakura and Sasuke watched on in interest as Kakashi just kept walking up the tree defying gravity.

Kiba looked bored, Shino examined the bugs in the area, Hinata kept blushing and stealing glances at Naruto and Kurenai just looked irritated.

"How is he doing that? He's climbing with just his feet." Sakura gasped.

Kakashi then stopped at the lowest branch on the tree and walked on the underside of it.

"Well that pretty much how it goes. You have to focus the chakra at the soles of your feet and attach that to the tree. This is one of the many ways to use chakra." Kakashi replied with an eye smile.

Sakura then got an angry look in her eyes and the three guys knew what was coming. They just hoped she wasn't going to scream. At that moment Naruto decided to find a way to make Sakura quiet. Permanently. Team eight on the other hand had decided to go their own way and had left to practice some genjutsu. She had already taught each of her students' one genjutsu and was working them on another.

"That's a good looking but what's the point of learning this? How is this going to help us against Zabuza?"Screeched Sakura. Naruto put on some earplugs at that moment.

"This is the only way to beat him, that's why I'm making you train like this. You'll learn to draw a specific amount of chakra to a specific point, which can to difficult for any ninja. The feet are also the hardest points to focus you're chakra. Even harder because you wear sandals all of the time and you'll have to push chakra through the rubber. If you can perfect this then you can master almost any Jutsu. Also this helps you to maintain you're chakra. If any of you were in a fight then maintaining you're chakra becomes extremely difficult because anything could happen. Perfect these two steps and you can do battle against any ninja."

Kakashi put a hand in his weapons pouch and grabbed two kunai. He then threw them down in front of Sasuke and Sakura who looked back up at him. They did not notice the fact that Naruto didn't get a kunai.

"Use the kunai to create a mark at the highest point you can get at. Then try to pass that line and the next until you make it to the top. And even then keep practicing in the exercise. I suggest getting a running start so you can gain extra momentum." Kakashi recommended. This wasn't the case. Naruto had discovered that it was best if you moved at a slow pace and then after you master this activity to move steadily faster.

This only left one thing in his mind.

Kakashi was a terrible teacher.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the trees in front of them and closed their eyes. They put their hands in a ram seal until dust appeared near their feet. They opened their eyes and ran forward at the tree. Sasuke put a foot on the tree and another and another, until he started to run straight up. He was concentrating his hardest until he lost focus for a second. The sudden flux of energy had made the bark explode under his foot. He made his mark on the tree before he jumped in the air and started a series of flips, until he landed on the ground. He then looked back up at the mark and the dent.

'_This is ridiculous. The balance of both chakras, have to be perfect. Too much destroys the tree. I bet to little will make you slip off.'_

"This isn't so bad!" Sakura yelled from her tree. Everyone had turned to see her sitting on the lowest branch of the tree which was about 10ft higher than Kakashi's. She looked down at all of them and playfully stuck out her tongue.

"Well Sakura it seems that you have better control that I thought. I guess that's to be expected." Kakashi declared to her. Since Sakura came from a civilian family it was expected that she had good chakra control.

"Thanks." Sakura then jumped out of the tree and back down to where Naruto and Sasuke were. She looked at Sasuke's tree to see that he was almost halfway until he made his mark. She saw the destroyed bark below it.

"_Probably couldn't handle Sasuke's power."_She so helplessly thought.

She looked at Naruto and saw that he was just standing in the same spot that he was when they first arrived. She looked at his tree and saw no kinds of kunai marks. She laughed on the inside and thought _"Probably didn't try to because his control is terrible. He was never good at chakra control exercise's."_

"Naruto" Kakashi remarked, "Since you got this exercise down I would like you to do a different style of training."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto who had his eyes closed with hands in his pockets and then at Kakashi. They both had no idea what the one eyed man was talking about. Its obvious Naruto didn't even try to _attempt_ the exercise so how did he master it?

"Sensei what are you talking about? Naruto didn't even try to climb the tree at all. Also his chakra control is terrible so how could he have perfected it!" Sakura yelled while pointing a finger at Sasuke. Naruto opened his eyes to look at her.

Kakashi sighed since he really did not feel like answering. Naruto who noticed this smirked and started to walk towards the tree in front of him like Kakashi, though he didn't bother to put his hands in a ram seal. Sakura saw Naruto just walking to the tree not even trying to gather chakra in a hand sign. She started to wonder how funny it would be to see Naruto try to act like and big shot trying to climb the tree then get exposed for the idiot he is when he fails. Sasuke was wondering if the dead last was bluffing or not but continued to watch him.

Naruto made it to the tree and like Kakashi he put one foot on. Then he put his second foot on and just kept walking up and up. Sakura was mad because Naruto was trying to show up Sasuke and Sasuke was mad for obvious reasons. He was at the height Kakashi was at now and stopped. There wasn't a branch on his tree so he was just standing horizontal to it. He then looked at Sakura.

"Does that answer your question?" Naruto barked to her.

'Well look at mister showoff. I didn't think you were that type of person Naruto.' Cole grinned while watching Naruto.

"_Oh shut up Cole. I just wanted to shut Sakura up 'cause she has no clue about what I can do. One question though"_

'_Shoot.'_

"_How come you guys can't talk to me all the time?"_

'_Well me and Kyuubi just recently figured out that out intervals are random with you. _

"_So it's like the weather? You and Kyuubi can predict when you can talk to me but can't do it all the time."_

_"__**(Chuckling) damn straight kit."**__Kyuubi laughed wanting to be in the conversation,__** "but we can only do it a few minutes beforehand. But I think that as we become stronger we can talk to you outside of our mindscape more often, longer and predict when it's going to happened beforehand."**_

"_I see"_

Kakashi looked at Sakura and Sasuke's aggravated face before explaining, "Do you want to know how I knew Naruto mastered this? Do you remember when we fought Zabuza and both I and Naruto were standing on the water? Well that's the second step to the tree climbing exercise. Walking on water is harder then climbing trees. You have to use the steps from this exercise but also add something else. If you can master that then you can really master any jutsu."

"So what should I do?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi thought about what he should let Naruto do for a few moments to occupy his time before responding.

"I'll let you train on your own then feel free to guard Tazuna."

Translation: _I don't want to teach you so scram. I also hope you die protecting our client so that I don't have to be blamed._

Naruto easily picking up the meaning of Kakashi's message decided to find a clear area. He needed to practice his powers but first some meditation. After a few minutes of jumping from tree to tree he finally reached a clearing surrounded bushes, undergrowth and almost unnoticeable.

The moment he entered the clearing he noticed something off with his radar sense. He sent a pulse out and a nearly backed out in the process. This place was filled with tens of blast shards much to his joy. After picking up the blast shards and absorbing their energy Naruto decided to calculate his strengths and weaknesses.

One of the major things he was good at was lightning but the problem was that he used up so much energy that he got tired very easily. He would have to train and continue to find more blast shards to improve his endurance.

The second thing he noticed about himself was that water was very harmful for him. Although it wasn't as dangerous to him as it was to Cole it was still painful. He remembered when he lost balance while water walking, he felt a moderate pain around his body. Although it wouldn't kill him the water did provide a distraction that can otherwise lead him to victory.

There was two ways to solve this. Find a way to temporally or permanently remove the problem. The second was to continuously protect himself with water proof clothes. After weighing his options, Naruto decided to ask Cole and Kyuubi later when he would enter his mindscape.

He closed his eyes and meditated. Finally he found himself in the forest which he created for Cole and Kyuubi. The only difference was that there was a huge mansion in the background and lots of mountains surrounding the area. It wasn't hard to find the Kyuubi and Cole. He just needed to follow the trail of destruction and blood. Naruto smirked at that observation. It brought back fond memories.

After a few moments of searching he finally found the fox having lunch in an enormous table with Cole. The image brought a grin to his face. The table was several stories high and a mile long. On one end was the Kyuubi drinking some soup while at its side was Cole. He couldn't make out his exact coordinates because of the distance and the use of his radar sense but he could find the general direction. Although Naruto could've easily called Kyuubi or teleported their he decided to do it the hard way.

After a few minutes of a combination of parkour and climbing with his feet Naruto finally jumped on top of the table.

'Took you long enough', beamed Cole while eating a Sandwich.

Kyuubi noticing Naruto questioned, **"Why didn't you just teleport here or ask one of us to come down?"**

Naruto breathed in deeply a few more times before answering.

"What kind of person would I be if I took the easy way out when it goes against what I believe? You know what that would make me? A Uchiha." He responded.

Cole stared at him for a few minutes before cracking up.

'Oh man. You're definitely my descendant. I can see a younger me in you.'

He smiled at that statement. It was heartwarming to see Naruto work so hard for what he believed in. Cole closed his eyes for a few minutes before opening them once again

'I look forward to seeing you grow up and live your life every step of the way,' Rejoiced Cole.

The Kyuubi sensing the happiness between the two smiled at their antics.

"**It seems that I'm going to enjoy this ride as well," **grinned the fox.

Cole gave the Kyuubi a warm smile which seemed to cause a new pathway and new way of thinking to appear in its head. Maybe humans weren't so bad. Yes there were exceptions to every rule.

'So what do you need Naruto?' asked Cole. He wanted to help anybody he considered family as much as possible.

"Well I need some help with my powers. I just can't seem to use them for long periods of time. After that, I would like to learn a couple of Jutsus from you Kyuubi-sensei," responded Naruto.

'I see. Let's see what you can do.' Noted Cole. After that statement Naruto demonstrated all of his powers. And despite being in his mindscape his abilities continued to drain his reserves.

After a fifth sniper blast, Cole told Naruto to stop and examined him.

'It seems that I was correct. Although you can use the powers that you have demonstrated you don't have the experience to do so. And the powers you do use but haven't "unlocked" with your rank won't work. At least not without side effects,' answered Cole as he examined Naruto's body.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto. Although he was eager to learn new moves and powers he was still unable to use them in quick succession without completely exhausting himself.

'Well there are three types of powers you have been using so far. The first kind is the ones you can use with ease and with the normal or possibly even less energy requirements. This includes all your basic powers and even you pincer bolt. In fact if I were to make an estimate I would say you can last much longer than I could. About 30 minutes or so without running out of energy.' Explained Cole demonstrating his own pincer bolts which were twice as large and hit much farther.

".'The second kind of powers that you seem to be able to use is your "unlocked" powers. These powers are dependent on your Karma rank. Currently you are a guardian. But that doesn't mean that you should use these powers. It doesn't mean that you shouldn't it's just that the strain is "unknown". Your body can't or will not use these powers without exhausting itself,' Announced Cole after examining Naruto's body a few more times and asking him to demonstrate an artillery bolt.

"Why is that tou-san?" questioned Naruto. Cole grinned at the title Naruto gave him.

'_Tou-san I like it.'_

"It's because you're body hasn't had enough experience in using your conduit powers enough to actually use these "new" ones effectively. This causes you to use excess amount of energy that is wasted. Continuous usage won't kill but in the most extreme cases it will cripple both your Chakra and Conduit powers permanently.' Clarified Cole.

This got a cringe from both the fox and Naruto. Neither wished to lose their powers forever. If he had to avoid using them at that cost, so be it.

'Now with this category done. I would say you can fight for five to ten minutes if you continued using only it, however,' Cole paused before getting a dark look, 'There is a third category of powers you can use. This category is far more dangerous for two reasons. It is almost completely unknown and you're body can't handle the strain of it. In exchange for using these attacks like my Magnum bolt'

He demonstrated by sending a large meter long bolt through a boulder and dozens of trees. The objects in question immediately broke up into tiny pieces.

'will cause extreme pain in your body and can possible kill you. Until you're ready for the strain or under my say so I HEAVILY PROHIBITE its use.'

"I see what about you Kyuubi," sighed Naruto before looking at the large fox, "Can you teach me anything."

"**Not really. I can teach you some new fire jutsu though since I have fire affinity," answered the Kyuubi.**

At that the Kyuubi showed Naruto two fire jutsus. One was fire spike ring and another was an explosion enhancer.

Both jutsu were C-rank. The first allowed Naruto to form a small ring of fire around him before actually throwing it at his opponent. However he only need to do a few random hand signs for this to be possible.

The second Jutsu required more concentration. Naruto had to grab a sphere or another similarly shaped object. He would then insert a small bit of chakra in it before throwing it. There would also be a second weaker chakra inside of it which would be used to battle the primary chakra. The chakra would have to be different elements though. Once thrown the object in question would then rapidly heat up as the two chakras battled. Once the primary Chakra one the object would explode causing an explosion of fire. Naruto was in awe by both moves.

After that he left his mindscape and began practicing his conduit and chakra powers however it was very difficult. After 15 minutes Naruto would collapse from exhaustion before resting for an hour. Turn out if you had poor chakra control, like Naruto, the fire explosion, which he dubbed, would take a lot of energy out of him. He also noticed that the closer the amount of chakra was between the two forces the longer its fuse was. As of this moment he could only do it two times and still fight at his bare minimum capacity.

"(Sigh) this is going to be a long day." Naruto said as he got started practicing trying to increase his jutsu arsenal.

**Tazuna Household**

The six Gennin had gotten back from training while Tsunami had already whipped up dinner for them. She made vegetable soup, honey bread and green tea. Sakura looked fine but Sasuke and Naruto looked like they were on the verge of passing out. Sakura and Sasuke wanted to know what kind training Naruto was doing. When everyone received their food Naruto and Sasuke started to scarf down as much as they could. Sasuke had decided to have an eating contest with Naruto. Naruto didn't care but it seemed that Kiba did as he didn't wanted to get beat by the Uchiha. He would need to assets his place as Alpha male.

"I WANT SOME MORE!" They both shouted. They looked at each other glaring daggers until they sat back down clutching their stomachs. Kiba and Sasuke both hunched over and harshly vomited. Naruto just continued eating as much as possible. He would need every bit of energy he could have. Already he had eaten seven bowls of soup and five pieces of bread.

"If you didn't eat so much then you would puke it all out!" Sakura shouted at both of them. Sasuke leaned back up wiping his mouth.

"No I have to eat." Kiba leaned up to the table, "And I have to eat more than him."

Everybody sighed and let them gorge themselves once more. Naruto glanced over at Inari who was completely quiet at the table. He barely touched any of his food and his eyes were once again covered by the shadow of his hat. He looked over at a picture on the wall before getting up and leaving the kitchen. Tsunami turned to see her son leave the kitchen. Tazuna looked up at the picture on the wall that Inari seemed to be looking at and sighed at his grandson. He wished that there was a way to make him feel better, to get the old happy, cheerful Inari back.

Having to watch your grandson walking in a shadow of himself can be very hard on a grandparent. He could only have hope in Naruto's words and the two teams of Gennin would pull through. The country depended on them. If Inari did get the chance to meet a true hero then maybe…

**The Next Morning**

Naruto woke up earlier than everyone else. He wanted to watch the sunrise once again. Looking around the area he noticed a hill. As he climbed the hill he noticed a large bandit camp in the distance. He quickly ran to the house, grabbed his amp and sped of into the distance. This was going to be interesting.

Naruto:

Strength: 275

Speed: 240

Chakra: 800

Chakra Control: 295

Kakashi Stats:

Strength: 575

Speed: 575

Chakra: 650

Chakra control: 550

Note: The only reason Kakashi was promoted before was due to the desperation in needing more ninja for the village. As a result they promoted any possible person who fit the bare minimum requirements.

Rest of Team Seven:

Sasuke:

Strength: 235

Speed 220

Chakra: 675

Chakra Control: 300

Sakura:

Strength: 150

Speed: 130

Chakra: 140

Chakra Control: 180

Kurenai:

Strength: 300

Speed: 500

Chakra: 550

Chakra control: 600

Basic facts: Kurenai is a newly promoted Jonin- sensei who immediately decided to take on a Gennin team. She believed that this would be a good learning experience for both herself and her students. Unlike Kakashi she takes her students training very seriously as she has also taught them a couple Ninjutsus, put them through obstacle courses, tree walking, teamwork exercises and tree walking. For Hinata she has already built the foundation of water walking but even she can only maintain it for a few seconds at a time.

Hinata:

Strength: 200

Speed: 200

Chakra: 350

Chakra Control: 245

Kiba:

Strength: 250

Speed: 280

Chakra: 450

Chakra control: 225

Shino:

Strength: 220

Speed; 250

Chakra: 300

Chakra Control: 240

Remember that this does not represent Taijutsu, Ninjutsus or any other ninja technique. It only represents the basic stats of the above with chakra added.

Next time: (Think of this as similar to Call of duty MOW3 live action trailer)

Cole and Naruto are at a battlefield back to back. Cole: The Veteran. Naruto: The Noob.

'Watch and learn.' Cole starts firing bolts very precisely at any enemy agents dodging a huge boulder thrown at him. Naruto getting excited for the first time in a battlefield and a legend started hitting anyone in sight with bolts until he steps on a trap.

"OH MAN!"

(Time skip)

Cole and Naruto are in a large apartment complex where an archer is targeting civilians. Naruto throws a detonation blast at him then shots him despite Cole's warnings.

Cole gives him a disappointed look.

"Should I have used a knife?"

(Time skip)

Cole and Naruto are behind a large piece of cover where enemy ninja are whipping weapons, jutsus and anything they can at them.

"Watch and learn!" yells Col.

Naruto decides to listen to Cole and mimics his movements. They start by throwing an alpha grenade then finishing off with bolts.

"Now you're getting it!" beams Cole.

(Time skip)

Cole and Naruto are chasing a squad of foreign ninja who decide to jump off a cliff. Deciding to follow them Cole jumps as well with Naruto behind him. He starts hitting them with bolts, blasts and rockets. Naruto follows his actions in awe due to the awesomeness of the situation.

(Time Skip)

"Here's the plan. We-"Cole orders before being interrupted by Naruto.

"Its okay. Take a break big guy. I got this." Answers Naruto. He jumps out of cover firing a grenade at his enemy, followed by bolts then finishing with a kunai to the last person. Cole looks impressed by his student. He smiles in the end.

"And?" asks Naruto.

The two walk into the sunset with explosions, flying debris and airborne enemy ninja behind them. '

**There's a ninja in all of us.**

Cole and Naruto notice a rookie Gennin firing random kunai at everyone. Naruto puts on some sunglasses.

"Go get them boss."

Coming up (as well)

_I fought with everything I had but there were too many of them. I saw my friends die in front of me. I saw the corpses of the legion of men and women that had trusted me. And I left them to die. Does it make it any easier that they died for a cause. I don't think it does. But now is the final day of this hopeless situation. In this city of ashes is the battleground between the five nations and a threat. A threat that only I can stop and only I can fight effectively. _

_Ekaitz Katsu_

Naruto Future built:

Medium light: 56 Kilograms

A small acid burn scar

Adhesive bandages and black war paint

The tighten up hairstyle

Black edge traditional aviator sunglasses used by highway patrol

Dozens of scars from swords all over his body

A muscle shirt

A sky blue and gold thick fleece jacket with harness

The Pants are a pair of imitation cowboy pants, with some large pouches (Black and blue)

I made a few changes to my previous chakra control exercises:

Tree climbing: Attempt and applicable: Low Gennin (200) Mastering: Gennin(245)

Water walking: Attempting: Gennin (250). Mastering: Low Chunnin (315)

Kunai Balancing: Attempting: Chunnin (340): Mastering: Low special Jonin (425)

Senbon Balancing: Attempting: High Special Jonin (485). Mastering: High Jonin (587)

Waterfall walking: Attempting: Elite Jonin (650). Mastering: High Kage (780)

Flying: Attempting: High Kage ( i.e. SS- rank) (840). Mastering: SSS- rank or X-Rank (Depends on User)


	9. Chapter 8

**READ AND REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME ABOUT IT**

**Chapter 8:**

**Examination**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

'Talking' Cole

'_Thinking' Cole_

"**Talking" Kyuubi**

"_**Thinking" Kyuubi**_

Notes: I read your review and I understand why you can call Naruto a douche. Well stop hating on me or him for being so "brainless". In case you've forgotten. This Naruto has a street rat background which I will show hints of over the story and a subplot. There is also the fact that Naruto despises all of the clan heirs because of their status. He has good reason to dislike Kiba and Sasuke, but is somewhat jealous of the other ones in his class.

Anyways for those that did not get or at least try to understand my Naruto's hatred for Hinata I will elaborate over the course of this chapter.

Anyways my poll still stands with Haku's and Zabuza's situation:

**Haku Live**

**Haku Dies**

**Zabuza lives**

**Zabuza dies**

Quote #1: What is the most powerful thing that a human can do? Its turn ideas into reality. An idea can shape cities, move mountains, bend and break the rules and change humanity.

Quote #2: It doesn't take a lot of effort to sway someone. Just a small idea planted in your head at the most basic form. And the beautiful thing. You let it grow into something you want yet your victim shapes it themselves, all without knowing it.

Quote #3: You can always forget a lie. You can never forget the truth.

Naruto sped off into the distance remembering the location of the bandit Camp he had discovered. It was odd for one to be here with Gato ruling the wave but he decided to investigate what was going on. Maybe he could pick up something there. He had no idea why he decided not to inform Kakashi though. Hell he wondered why he didn't decide to tell anyone at all. It was just him. No one else. Why? Maybe it was because he didn't trust almost anyone anymore. That would be a logical explanation because of his past. He could still feel the scars running across his body, the bruises and broken bones he got over his body and the slight acid burn he always hid with a bit of makeup.

_Flashback (nine years ago)_

_Naruto was walking down the street without a care in the world. He excited about the new park that had recently been made. He had heard that lots of kids his age went there. It must have been really fun to go to the park. He was pretty sure that they wouldn't mind playing with him like the other kids his age. The problem was those kids were never seen again. He didn't know why but their parents always told them to play with him. He never did anything wrong but the parents always warned their children not to play with him otherwise they'd be bad too._

_He never understood this. All the mean glares the adults gave him. The harsh treatment orphanage directors gave him. None of it at all. His toys were always taken away from him and he was the last one to be fed there but he didn't care. Today would be a new day. And today he was going to play with some. And find someone to play with._

"_Yeah!" he yelled happily at the top of his lungs. He felt so pumped up with energy that he didn't bother to look where he was going. He didn't and on that day it had cost him. On that day he remembered his first beating._

_The person he had bumped into was a short, fat man in fancy clothes. He had no idea who the person was for if he did Naruto would have ran away as fast as possible in the opposite direction._

_The Man was Kenji. Kenji Panthuran. Panthuran was the biggest mafia boss in Konoha controlling almost all of the west side of the poorer districts. It was also rumored that he had most if not all of the civilian council in his pocket. And he when he got made which was all the time he was mad. In fact there were only two emotions which most people saw him as. Bored and pissed._

_Born and raised as the next heir to his family's criminal empire, Kenji was a spoiled brat growing up. He refused to treat anyone in the way that was required by the advisors. In fact he was far from what you would generally consider as a leader. Openly rude, power hungry, disgusting, lazy and an impossible temper. But he had become a mafia boss because he had earned it. He only followed one rule. Get the job done. He made billions of Ryo through his illegal activities and operations expanding the previous boss's small time mafia into a national group of organized crime. And when he believed himself to be ready he stroked, killing the organizations' leader and began ruling it with a vicious hand tightening slowly toward his grasp. Unsurprisingly he eventually grew to be the head of the organization after that._

_And Naruto just had to bump into him. The most dangerous, civilian man in Konoha. Kenji looked down at the boy that was before him. _

"_The demon brat" he thought. The son of a bitch needed to learn some respect. Yes. And now he could make him pay. Letting his anger get to him Kenji reached out grabbed the little, blond boy by the throat and began slowly clutching his windpipe. He wanted to make the little demon reincarnation suffer. And he was going to do it nice and slowly._

_Naruto never felt so much pain in his life. Never. He didn't know what to do. He kicked, punched and cried for help but no one came. What had he done to deserve this? He had only bumped into the strange man by accident. He was going to apologize but before he could the man had started choking him._

_Feeling his life being drained from him, Naruto bit his hand. Kenji let go in surprise. He never expected the brat to fight back. Oh he was so going to pay for that. Kenji had lost a lot of money during the Kyuubi attack and he was going to make Naruto pay._

_Naruto quickly scrambled to his feet and took off in the opposite direction. He didn't know why he was running but he knew he had to get away. Following his instincts, Naruto ran as fast as he could. He wanted to get away from the man. He didn't know why he was hated. He just was. Every day he was given glares and was ignored but today it had been much worst. He felt so sad. With tears in his eyes he ran away to someplace, anyplace. Although he didn't know it on that day the Kyuubi had given a bit of its chakra to Naruto in order to help him get away._

_No one deserved that in its opinion._

_Flash back End:_

He hoped from tree to tree until he finally found himself in near a hill. Searching his memory Naruto recognized it as a landmark near the bandit camp. The same one he had spotted.

'Hey Naruto?' questioned Cole.

"What's up Cole?" Naruto rejoiced. Now that he talked to Cole and the Kyuubi he felt almost safe.

'Nothing. I just found out that I could talk to you now so I was wondering why your hoping from tree to tree at this hour,' answered Cole.

"Well I was going to see the sunset. You know the beginning of a new day. A new chance. That kind of stuff, but then I saw a bandit camp and told myself 'why not check it out?'" explained Naruto.

Cole looked at Naruto's location before concluding, 'so are you just trying to investigate or do you want to kick ass. Cause if you want I got some interesting ideas. And we do need to test them out a bit.'

"Of course," smirked Naruto, "Let's rock this joint."

'Never considered you to be one to try and look for a fight," grinned Cole. Naruto frowned at the statement.

"Cole I never go looking for a fight. The fights almost always come to me. That's why I'm doing this. So that I can be prepared to fight when I need to," answered Naruto solemnly.

'I see' Cole then flashed several images and ideas to Naruto. Deciding to act upon one of them, Naruto decided to climb the hill. There were jagged cliffs at the side. In fact the hill was almost completely rock. There was only a small layer of soil and most on the surface and a small house on the top of it. He wondered why a house was there.

Deciding to check it out a bit added a bit of chakra to his feet and started running up the hill. The house itself was medium sized at best but what was strange about it was that it seemed relatively intact except for the fact that there was one shattered window. Although his instincts were telling him, another one was telling him to continue. Naruto picked this up as one of his "cash" instincts. Something he unfortunately picked up while living in one of the poorer districts of Konoha.

**Random information:**

Konoha is divided into 15 districts. Districts one was for the rich, i.e. famous Ninja, most major clan members and powerful officials, the second and third districts were for the upper middle class, i.e. Jonin level ninja, somewhat successful merchants, civil servants or basically anyone who earned over 4, 000, 000 Ryo every year. The 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th districts were for the middle class. This was usually freshly graduated Gennin, Chunnin and normal people. Districts 8- 12 were for the poor, the unwanted and the desperate. The place was filled with dirt and less than respectable people but nevertheless livable. The 13-15 districts were not even districts at all and were ignored by the Konoha government no matter how much the Hokage tried to help. It was the worst place to live. The adults were criminals and the kids, juvenile delinquents.

My estimate on the Salary of Each Ninja rank:

(Elite) Jonin: 7 656 250 Ryo or $994 318.18

Jonin: 4 531 250 Ryo or $588 474.03

Special Jonin: 1 856 250 Ryo or $241 071.43

Chunnin: $124 188.31 or 956 250 Ryo

Gennin: $112 207.79 or 864 000 Ryo

XXX

As he looked around the area Naruto noticed that the place seemed almost untouched and extremely organized. It was almost like one of those rooms you see in a catalog before you buy a house. The only thing that was different was the thick layer of dust he found. Something didn't add up. Cautiously Naruto walked down the hallway a pincer bolt at the ready should it need to be fired.

He slowly walked through each room noticing that it was filled with a few valuables. Finally after clearly searching the house and finding no one Naruto decided to loot what he could. When you've lived your life on the streets like he did you take what you can get, when you can get it. Despite this, Naruto felt somewhat guilty about taking everything. Maybe it was something Cole wouldn't have done. He didn't know. But still he never felt this feeling before. It was almost foreign to him.

He scavenged five thousand Ryo from the entire household and a small diamond ring that would fetch a good price. As he was examining the diamond ring he felt a sort of pull. Like it was compelling him to stare at the ring forever and without a care in the world. Suddenly the world around Naruto swirled and he found himself seeing a young, brown haired man looking at the diamond ring with pride. He gently kissed it while looking at the sunset. His eyes seemed dreamy for a moment before he opened them again.

For Naruto the world around him turned swirled and he found himself back into the dusty, old house. Wow.

He decided to go into his mindscape to find some answers. He got into a mediation stance and opened his eyes. He found himself in the same forest as before except for the fact that Cole was waiting for him.

"Cole what was that?" questioned Naruto.

'No idea but if I were guess I would say you instinctively used my Psychic vision but the memories in question seemed to have come from an object, not a person, 'answered Cole, curious about Naruto's powers.

"Maybe it's a new power that is unique to me," hypothesized Naruto, "But that doesn't explain why the power only worked for this object instead everything."

Cole rubbed his chin in thought, 'Perhaps that means that your new power is only limited to certain objects or items that are unique or are incredible value to the person."

At that answer, Naruto looked at the small ring he held in its heads. Did it mean a lot the person? Was it truly something the person cherished? He had no idea why though. The ring seemed to be similar to that of your average diamond ring. It was made up of 1 carat with a few grams of 24 carat gold. Not really a lot but enough for Naruto to get interested.

"_Perhaps he was going to give it to one of his precious people. I don't know but I just want to say that if I can help, I will." _He thought in his head.

Cole sensing Naruto's declaration put one large hand on his shoulder.

'Do what you feel is best'

Naruto nodded at his ancestor before leaving his mindscape. He still had a job to do and there was nothing that was going to stop him.

As he looked through the house one more time he found a small leather journal and a large pair of silver, edged dark grey aviator sunglasses. He put them on for fun although it would have been incredibly stupid of him but once he did he was instantly rewarded. The sunglasses seemed to have a very minor zoom in feature.

"_How could someone have made these" he thought to himself. From what he knew from Col, technology had regressed since his time. But this was different._

Cole never mentioned any sunglasses like these. Not wanting to look at gift horse in the mouth, Naruto walked outside. He could use these sunglasses. He checked his surroundings and noticed that the sunglasses seemed to have a maximum range of fifth teen meters. Not a lot but enough to get by for now. He scanned the area with his new features one more time like a child with a new toy and when he found them satisfactory moved on to his objective.

**Primary Objective: Investigate the bandit camp**

He slowly climbed down the rocky hill. Although it would have been much easier to send Chakra to his feet and simply walk down, Naruto thought against it. He didn't know what he would find and depending on the level of the shock he may or may not lose balance in a similar way to his battle with Zabuza. After a few minutes he finally found a suitable ledge to crouch on and observed the bandits from a distance.

Radar sense would be useless as he still wasn't close enough to get an accurate description but from what he could see there was about 50 bandits at the camp. All the bandits seemed to be male and wore rugged metal gear similar to that of a poorly equipped civilian militia. They all seemed to be waiting around large tent in the middle. The tent was likely there leader.

For a few minutes, Naruto simply observed the camp and its inhabitants. The bandits seemed to be wearing thin leather armor that was very loose. Each bandit seemed poorly armed and equipped with a few kunai and a large dagger. What was going on? Usually when he saw a bandit on his trip to the wave they were more armed; A short sword, a few pieces of metallic armor or even on a horse. Something didn't add up. He created five shadow clones with his chakra and ordered them to examine the camp.

Maybe he could find something of interest later. He remembered the Kyuubi telling him that he should practice or train with his shadow clones in order to learn jutsu more quickly. When Naruto asked Cole how, the conduit explained that Shadow clones allowed the user to gain all of their experiences. Muscle memory, chakra control, intelligence, and even how to perform jutsu were ways to improve quickly with shadow clones.

The only down side was that they were unable to use Shadow clones to learn how to use his Conduit powers. Cole explained that shadow clones only divided the user's Chakra into even or uneven pieces. For Naruto's conduit powers this wasn't the case. When Naruto created his shadow clones he used his didn't divide the energy he had as a conduit. In other words it was useless to even try. And even by some intuitive idea that he had learned how to divide his energy evenly it would be suicidal. Kyuubi explained that while Naruto had the chakra reserves of a Kage, something the Cole hoped it wouldn't explain, he only had the conduit reserves of a newly made conduit.

Thus according to the two of them it was best that Naruto should let his shadow clones do the chakra control exercises while he practiced with his conduit powers. As Naruto observed the bandit camp he noticed almost all of the bandits change into different set of clothing then marched off towards a small town. He waited for a few minutes before looking around the camp a bit before coming to a conclusion that it wasn't his problem. He scavenged what he could get away with. He left with a 100 Ryo and a bottle of sake. Naruto had no idea why he would need a bottle of sake but thought that it would be a good way to get information from a drunk.

Shrugging at the thought Naruto left for Tazuna's house. The shadow clone would dispel after an hour giving Naruto some thought about what to do in his spare time. Perhaps he should go to his training area. But he did that everyday so he didn't bother. Thinking about what to do as he raced to Tazuna's house, Naruto wondered what Team eight was doing. As he was thinking about it Naruto pondered about his stats.

Naruto Uzumaki:

Strength: 275

Speed: 240

Chakra: 800

Chakra Control: 295

Naruto understood that his Chakra control borderline that of a low Chunnin but he really didn't see the point of it at all. Most of the Justus he tried to accomplish would usually burn him out quickly because of his inadequate control of his chakra. He sighed at that. That was the only reason he was so good with the Kage Bunshi or Shadow clone jutsu. It required a lot of Chakra form the user and didn't necessary require good Chakra control unless you had even greater reserves than Naruto. He continued to ponder among his thoughts for a few minutes before he opened the door to Tazuna's house walking face first into Hinata.

**(Back At Konoha)**

The Hokage was scrounging through his list of missions. Although his Shadow clones did most of the work he decided to keep his appearance of being busy all the time. This way he wouldn't be harassed, no annoyed by the villagers that would always bother him in his free time. Usually it was his duty as Hokage to scavenge through missions for new Gennin squads at the beginning of their career for the first few months. Afterward the Gennin team would usually get their missions from a prescribed Chunnin or Special Jonin who would give them those missions to handle.

There were exceptions to this rule though. This included clan heirs, important civilians or very valuable ninja. And as much as he hated to admit it, Kakashi was one. He only had a hundred or so ninja with a similar rank to that of Kakashi. However the paperwork was still annoying. Although Naruto's ingenious solution had reduced the amount of paperwork by a factor of ten, there was still something he had to look at. But then something caught his eye. He hoped to ignore the problem as so decided to scan other requests, damages and mission.

As he looked through the missions he pondered what Naruto was doing now. It almost seemed like yesterday when he found Naruto living in a dumpster.

_Flashback:_

_The third Hokage was walking down a dirt path with ANBU following behind him. He usually came here every month or so to provide food for the orphans in the slums. Not once did Naruto cross his mind before he saw him._

_You see in the slums, there were little to any edible food and despite numerous calls and aid delivered her it barely changed the living conditions of the people. Hiruzen believed that he should take care of the village as a whole and not just the "known" areas. He hated how the kids here had to scrape by with what they had but there was only so much he could do. The civilian militia got bribed, the Uchiha police force ignored the area and ninja rarely patrolled the area. God he hated it._

_As he brought his large bag down to the dirt road he saw the children and adults looking at him hungrily. Each adult had rings around their eyes and scars across their bodies. The kids were worse off._

_Each one seemed to be underweight and much shorter than their respective ages. Every person here wore rags for clothes. Not literally rags but you could see that there were gashes and lots of that showed up some bread, meat and clean water he finally found Naruto._

"That isn't right," he thought.

_He looked at the corner of the block and saw a small blond haired, boy sleeping in a dumpster. He had thought he had seen a flash of blond hair from where he had been but had hoped against hope that he was wrong. He had hoped that Naruto was still at the orphanage from where he had been. He had hoped he was playing with a group of children in a park. He had hoped for many things. All of which were wrong._

_ When he looked into the dumpster, he had found a bony, small, boy in a fetal position. He had worn grey rags for clothes, had blue bloodshot eyes, hundreds of scars across his body and couldn't stop shaking._

"_So cold, so cold," the boy kept muttering. He couldn't have been older than eight at the time. _

_He attempted to gently lift the boy into his arm but found it impossible as he kept screaming about pain, fear and sadness. He begged Hiruzen to let him go. To leave him alone, all while he was crying. It broke his heart to see Naruto in this position. He didn't deserve. For a second he was in denial. Denial that this was real. That what he was seeing was a nightmare. Nothing more. But for him and for Naruto this was reality, a curse that he would lose a lot of sleeps over in the future._

_Having no choice as the boy wasn't going to let Sarutobi near him, Hiruzen knocked him out can carried him to his office. His ANBU followed closely behind him. And an old emotion broke forth within him. Pure unadulterated rage._

_Flashback Ends_

On that day he had the orphanage directors executed but it didn't seem to be enough. The attacks on Naruto got more covert. To date he's had at least 49 assassination attempts on the boy's life. From what both of them knew that it. Apparently there was no way Naruto or he could find the employers as the suspect pool was too large.

He suddenly banged his fist on the table, tears flowing through his eyes. He had done everything in his power. Everything. Called Jiraiya and Tsunade, sent him to an orphanage, gave a comfortable allowance and even regularly checked up on him but despite everything he had been fooled and even when he did find Naruto, how much did it help.

When he taken a blood test from Naruto and found an unprecedented number of drugs. Add to the years of abuse, both physical and mental and it would be miraculous for Naruto to make an even half way decent recovery. But he did. He did what was impossible only to be thrust once again into a world filled with hatred and fear. What was the point of doing it then? But Naruto's words echoed his his mind.

"_I've been given a second chance in my life. One I never hoped for and one I never earned. Let's not waste this. We'll make sure we don't"_

The words touched his heart. At an early age, Naruto had been part of a gain. The called themselves SPECS. It was said that they had a hundred agents in his shinobi force, just waiting to strike when needed. All for what? He had no idea. Despite all his hardships, despite all his challenges Naruto did the impossible. And Hiruzen would be dammed if they wasted their second chance.

He grabbed the request he was given and stamped it as B-rank. The moment Naruto came back, he was going to be given this and hopefully find some small amount of closure.

**(Back at Wave)**

Naruto walked face to face with Hinata. The very person he had despised. Why? Because she did nothing to help his situation. Despite having a crush on him, as he recently found out, Hinata didn't do much to help his situation. He just stood and watched as he continued to suffer. A wave of sadness hit him. Here was possible one person that may have been his friend but didn't. And why? Because the elders forbid it or maybe because of her cowardice or maybe in spite of it.

He would never know and simply did not wish to find out.

"Hello Hinata," he greeted calmly hoping to keep the hate out of his voice.

"_Naruto-kun is greeting me. Please don't be a dream. Please don't be a dream."_

"Hinata?" he questioned, "You're in the way."

Hinata looked extremely embarrassed at that remark, judging from her face and quickly moved away. For Naruto it was nothing. He simply took a stride to the dining table. Sitting at the low table was everyone minus Hinata.

"Yo," he greeted slightly more cheerfully this time. It was nice to be back.

"Hello Naruto," responded Kakashi.

Kurenai greeted him the same way. Shino simply nodded and Kiba, Sasuke and Sakura just ignored him. He shrugged at their response. It was very typical. Naruto ate his meal in silence while the rest of the people made ideal chit chat. He really didn't notice.

In his mind though he was having a very large debate on one thing, which was whether or not to ask Kurenai if she could join her team. Although he really didn't care much he wanted to truly understand what was expected of him. At home the old man was probably receiving some flak about passing the "demon". Even though he didn't care about what people thought about him now, Naruto did not wish to cause any problems for one of the few people that genuinely cared about him.

That alone caused Naruto to make up his mind and ask the Genjutsu mistress the question.

"Ms. Yūhi?" he asked politely since Cole and Kyuubi had beaten it into him.

Catching her attention, Kurenai turned to Naruto.

"Is it alright if I train with your team?" he inquired hoping for an answer. For Kurenai this was a mild surprise but nothing unexpected. She had seen the way Kakashi thought his students and wasn't surprised by this question. What she was surprised about was that it came from Naruto of all people.

After a moment of silence she complied, "Sure."

Kiba and Akamaru just ginned feral at that answer. _Finally some payback. _Shino however was just interested in Naruto as his insects had sent him a message that Naruto had a strange energy dispelling form his body. It wasn't chakra and wasn't malevolent but he was warned by both his insects and himself not to provoke it. Otherwise the energy was slightly calming.

After eating breakfast the four walked out of house and into a clearing.

"Alright. We usually start off with a few laps around the clearing, do a few pushups, climb a tree, get back down and repeat a few times. Start!" commanded Kurenai. For Kiba this was exceptionally easy as he was used to running, due to it being par to his clan. Naruto followed him slightly after who was in front of Hinata by a good ten meters in the end. Shino finished last. Kiba and Naruto did not look slightly winded, Hinata was sweating bit and Shino was taking long, deep breaths for a few minutes. After five minutes of waiting Kurenai deemed them fit to move on.

"We'll start with our spars. Kiba, Naruto get ready. No Ninjutsus or genjutsu only Taijutsu," ordered Kurenai. For Naruto this brought back memories. Like the first day they acted as a team. Although Kakashi didn't do anything it still felt somewhat good to do something with them. Unfortunately his hopes were squashed on the first day they spent together.

"On my mark. Hajime!" yelled Kurenai dropping her arm. This would be a good way to find out Naruto's potential. Although Kiba was much stronger than Sasuke physically he lacks the mental willpower to fight on odds against the taunting Uchiha.

Kiba lunged at Naruto with the full force he could muster. Naruto wait patiently charging an alpha bolt. Kurenai caught this but seemed interested in where this was going and didn't stop the spar. At the last second right before Kiba lunged, Naruto took three steps, made a small sidestep and tripped the Inuzuka.

This got shocked looks from everyone. Hinata was gaping at the display; Shino raised his eyebrows and Kurenai's eyes widened to dinner plates.

_Impossible. Illogical. Amazing. _ Were some of the thought going through their heads.

Kiba stumbled over for a few seconds before finally coming to a stop upside down. The dead-last just showed him up.

For Naruto it was a completely different story. He looked at his hands flexing its muscles.

_Was this the power Cole had before he died? I can practically feel it moving through my body. That charged wasn't as fast as I remembered. The breeze, the grass, the leaves on the trees. I could feel them, smell them, hear them, see them for a second but that was all I needed. Did time slow down or is my body adapting to this power more quickly than I expected. Whatever it is I like it!_

Naruto turned to Kiba once again getting into strange fighting stance. His palms were spread open, his fingers close to each other and his body loosely held. He didn't know why he felt this. Only that he did. At instinct, in memory, in a dream he had no idea, he just did.

"Let's go!" he encouraged once again. Kiba was more than happy to oblige. Naruto however simply wanted to test his abilities one more time. Similar to before Kiba charged at Naruto, but unlike his previous attempt Kiba slowed down at the last second and attempted to lunge at him with his claws out. Key word Attempt.

The moment Kiba sprang into action Naruto delivered an elbow to his face, a bull to his chest and finished it off with a roundhouse kick to the stomach that sent him flying several feet. Time slowed down for Naruto for Naruto. He watched Kiba fall slowly to the ground.

I took one look at the boy I despised. One of the boys that I've hated for all my life and had left me when I needed it. I hate Kiba. But the time comes I will kill him. That is who I am. Uzumaki Naruto. And I walk away leaving three very shocked people. I go to a clearing, not expecting any one to follow me. Why should they? I've just given everyone another reason to be afraid of me. Deep down in my heart though, I know that this is not what I wanted. To not be looked at with fear. I wanted to belong.

_But I do._

And that's all that matters.

I lay down on the grass of the clearing looking at the clear blue sky longingly. I would do anything to be up there. Just be free from the life I had. I wanted to have to be responsible for myself. No one else. To do what I wanted. But I am just caged in this village; nothing will let me get rid of that. And I know that. I just lie down in the clearing, just staring at the sky. It must have been hours because it suddenly seemed so much brighter. Must be around noon since the sun is shining in my eyes. I get to my feet not caring about how I do so and I slowly walk back to the house.

Their opinions do not matter to me. I don't know why. They ask questions, but I don't answer. Everyone is curious, but I am not. Perhaps will be back to my usual mode by the end of the day. Maybe not. I just seemed to stop caring also of a sudden. That afternoon I guard Tazuna as he walks to the small town. A city of filth and rags; very fitting.

Tazuna noticing me looking silently at the city answers, "You see what wave has become. Gato will continue to bleed us dry and there is nothing e can do about it. That's why the bridge is so important."

"Your personal mission?" I ask slightly cracking my emotionless mask. Maybe that's how my body works. The thought seems to break the mask even more.

"No but this what I have to do. Like a ninja, this is my mission," Tazuna smiles sadly. He continues to mourn for his "lost country" all the way. After a few minutes of avoiding pick pocketers, The two males walked toward a store that was supposed to sell food. At first glance Naruto believed that it was only slightly under stocked, however that was the understatement of the century.

The store barely had anything and even that was incredibly overpriced. There was a dozens of kilograms of rice, a lot of slabs of bread and other grains. There were a few piles of vegetables and spices but otherwise almost nothing else. Naruto spied a small bag of sugar that was being sold at 1440 Ryo. For a while Tazuna bargained a price with the store owner before he finally got what he wanted. Naruto also seemed to notice that money seemed to change hands a lot more quickly here before the shop keeper pulled out a bag from under his desk. He simply shrugged hoping to get an answer out of Tazuna later.

For a few minutes the two walked home in silence, ignoring many different glances from the townspeople. A young man tried to pick pocket Naruto, but was fortunately shocked at the last moment. Naruto examined the slightly burned skin of the person before walking away with Tazuna. Suddenly something off his radar sense. Spinning around with an orb of lightning in his hands, Naruto prepared for anything except what happened next.

Cowering in front of him was a child no older than seven. Naruto looked at the small boy covered in rags. His appearance bringing back memories that will always haunt him forever. _"What should I do? What should I – No I will not let them suffer anymore. Not like I did."_ He picked out a few pieces of meat from his pouch and handed it to the boy. Looking at the food with delight the boy ran off towards the crowd disappearing altogether.

What Naruto didn't know was that Karma existed and would occur in the future.

Tazuna looked at the scene glumly, "Look at what we've become. A city of beggars, rif raf and slackers. I don't know how this could have happened so quickly in a few years. This is what we have become but if I can build the bridge I can easily return this country to the state that it used to be."

Naruto choose not to comment as he really didn't see why the people acted the way they did. He lived in the slums of Konoha for years and always fought for what he wanted. That was the way it was. In a way it was like his old home, only more pitiful. He sighed at Tazuna's lecture as they walked home.

Tazuna entered their house first, followed by Naruto who was wearing a look of disappointment. He had expected some sort of support from the country but he was not impressed. These people would let anybody push them around, walk over them for hours and just lie there. In the slums this never occurred. If someone pushed you, you pushed back.

"Hey, Tazuna why don't you have any support for this bridge at all?" questioned Naruto at dinner. Although he had his suspicions he still needed to confirm his story.

Tazuna squirmed his seat for a few seconds before surmising, "There used to be a hero of this country Naruto."

At that Inari got up and left the table. Tsunami gave her father a glare before storming off.

"His name was Kaiza, a local fisherman," whispered Tazuna but everyone heard him clearly, "He was like a father to Inari, probably because his father died before he knew him. Inari met him after nearly drowning. After a while the two started meeting each other and were almost unseperatable."

Now Tazuna was growling darkly.

"It was only a matter of time before he became another part of the family. However that all changed the day Gato came to this country."

Tazuna paused contemplating of how to say what he happened next. Naruto just reacted to the man's story with indifference. Everybody observed him quietly before he started speaking once more.

"He publicly executed Kaiza, in front of everyone in the city. The man who was a symbol of courage, the man Inari couldn't have been proud of and the man that blossomed this city into what it was killed brutally in front of everyone. Since that day, Inari has never been the same."

There was a silence before Naruto started chuckling quietly. Everybody turned to him in shock. The chuckling continued to grow louder and louder until it became a full blown laugh. In a few seconds it became maniacal. Finally after a few minutes Naruto calmed down enough to finally talk properly.

"That's it?" he asked not seeing the point.

Kakashi looked like he had gone insane. Hinata was a bit worried, Shino looked somewhat surprised, Kiba was soothing a scared Akamaru and Kurenai was mid way through a barrier jutsu, hoping to protect everyone from him. Sasuke having seen this stuff or at least imagined his brother doing it just raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny dobe?" grunted the emo.

"Really. You really want to know what's so funny?" questioned Naruto.

Kakashi was also wondering why Naruto was laughing hysterically decided to test the waters.

"We're serious Naruto. Killing an innocent man is no laughing matter," explained Kakashi hoping to make some sense to his insane student.

"No what's really runny is the fact that the little wimp is whipped after something like this," Naruto injected, "In my opinion he should take it like a man. I really hope he doesn't lie there like a little sissy all his life, letting others take what they want from him."

Sakura not listening to a word Naruto said decided to simply knock some sense into him. Her thoughts becoming reality. The result was that she tried to punch Naruto. Key word tried.

**(What might have happened)(Warning: Do not read if you can't handle some blood and gore)**

**Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand. Everybody was too shocked to react because of what Naruto did next. He yanked Sakura's arm out of her shoulder before clubbing her with it. He then grabs her huge forehead and throws her out the window before crouching down in front of her. Naruto then stabs here in the heart with the arm he was still carrying letting her bleed to death slow and painfully.**

**(What really happened, Unfortunately)**

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and twisted it once again. Instead of just letting it go like he did last time he decided to teach the bitch a lesson. She obviously hadn't learned from experience. He twisted a little bit more before breaking a radius and Ulna. Sakura makes a yelp in pain and massages her damaged arm.

Everybody is just too shocked to react for the next few seconds. Sensing that he wasn't needed anymore, Naruto walked out the door and into the night. No one was going to miss him.

**(Back in the house)**

Kakashi was trying to bandage Sakura's arm but due to the extremity of the damage, it might be awhile before she would be 100%. He considered heading to Konoha right this instance to tell the Hokage about Naruto's instability and to get proper medical attention for Sakura. It was mostly the former as the later was just an excuse.

Team eight was stunned beyond words. The all had understood that, but none of them had expected was Naruto to act like this. Not in their wildest dreams. Just what had changed the blonde?

Sakura was scared beyond belief by what Naruto had just done. He had broken her arm like it was a twig and just walked away like it was an everyday phenomenon. Just what was Naruto? Her parents had warned her to stay away from him because he was a bad boy, a demon. In fact they had encouraged her to harm him as much as possible and to fawn over Sasuke. She had immediately agreed not wanting to disappoint her family and also because she wanted to follow through with the actions. Now she was actually starting to believe them wholeheartedly. He was a demon.

What no one cared to understand that their actions were coming back to haunt them. And the sins of their past will continue until his vendetta for vengeance ended. Even if it was their own children.

**(Back to Naruto)**

For Naruto there was no turning back now. He had officially cut all bonds that could possible occur with his team. At least that was what he thought. He walked back to the bandit camp and noticed a lot of strange things occurring. All the bandits seemed to have returned from their morning procedure but why? Didn't they know that it was impossible to take on Gato in their state? There was only twenty of them at most and Gato must have had at least 100 men in his service. Even if those thugs were poorly trained compared to the bandits 5 on 1 didn't seem like very good odds. That left only one thing in his mind. They were here for a job. It seemed as though that they were preparing for something. But for what he didn't know.

He leaped back to Tazuna's house, set up a few seals and fell asleep.

For the next few days this seemed to be the case. Naruto didn't seem to find any way get more information on the bandits without arousing suspicion. He would have tried using one of his shadow clones in the morning but by now Kakashi and Kurenai were extremely suspicious about his behavior and Naruto didn't want to risk his investigation over such a trivial matter.

He had sent the Hokage a few times through a large cell phone that they both had. Although it seemed very bulky to Cole he had to be reminded by Naruto that his world's technology was around 40 years behind that of Cole's due to the interference of Kessler. In fact there were only two real differences between Cole's and Naruto's worlds other than this main one. The weapons were still medieval in appearance and transportation hadn't gone through leaps and bounds like it had done in the industrial revolution. So all in all it was a world similar to Cole's in the 1970s. So in other words the cell phone was a prototype that needs to be recharged by his chakra. It had a battery life of only five minutes but otherwise pretty useful. When Cole asked how he was able to communicate over five hundred kilometers, Naruto replied that since it was the only or one of the few cell phones in the world it didn't face a lot of interference like his world did. That and the technology hadn't kept up with him. (I know I made that up.)

So he decided to follow a routine. He would follow a routine. Wake up in the morning, train a little with team eight, leave after an hour, train you powers a little bit, eat lunch, train more, finish the training with a little bit of meditation and guard Tazuna until nightfall with Sakura. So far he had gotten a minor grasp with the detonation blast and the sticky grenade but he needed to practice a bit with the power before he could fully master it. That meant that he needs to go fight with it in a real life situation. It was one thing to practice a blast and master it. It was a completely different situation to master a blast while in a combat situation.

So on the fifth day of his training Naruto decided to screw the consequences and left the house. He leaped from tree to tree until he reached the bandit camp. Kakashi who had noticed Naruto's departure had awakened the other ninja. Everyone was now tracking Naruto hoping to find out where he went. Worst case scenario was that he was a traitor and had to be executed. Best case scenario was he was that he had left without permission. No one was ready for what they would eventually see. The true Naruto.

Naruto had already sensed their presence with his radar sense. Over the course of the past few days he had improved his radar sense dramatically. He could now "see" everything clearly within a distance of 70 meters and should he strain himself, minute details within five meters. However he didn't care. What he wanted to do now was find out what the bandits were doing in this country. It was mystery that he wanted to solve. And he was going to do it.

It was early morning by now with the sun just a little above the horizon. Shadows of trees covering the forest making it very dark' almost as dark as night. Dusk. Time to strike and he was going to do it. Naruto Uzumaki was going to finish this. The bandits seemed to be on the move at a much earlier time than the previous remembered. He silently followed the bandits as they reached the edge of town.

"_What's going on?" Naruto thought, before he felt something start ot occur in his body, "I feel as though I'm changing."_

Naruto's arms started twitching. His muscles started spasm almost as if they were having seizures. It started as a mild annoyance at first but over the course of a few minutes it became nearly unbearable. He would have to release the energy sooner or later. Might as well be now.

I peer over the treetops and toward the edge of town noticing several key features. There is a small clearing right next ot it, bandits seem to go in and civilians come out.

'_So their impersonating civilians in hopes of disrupting public order. Kinda reminds me of old time._

"_**What are you talking about?" questions Kyuubi.**_

'_I mean that the civilians are already scared of Gato and would readily revolt against this tyrant. But in order to do that they need to have a large amount of morale.'_

"_So by having hired thugs that have never been seen or bandits, Gato can spread his negativity to this entire country, keep morale down and prevent any form of rebellion." Concluded Naruto._

"Exactly," answered Cole and Kyuubi.

"Then let's stop them," responds Naruto.

**Objective: Defeat the bandits**

Unfortunately for Naruto, Kakashi and Kurenai didn't witness the events that followed previously. So from their point of view, Naruto was attacking innocents' civilians.

Naruto grabbed his amp and charged it up in mid air. This action caused him to release dozens of volts and forks of electricity around him creating thunder drop. The action resulted in him landing on the ground below. The force of the impact caused a huge cloud of dust appear and several pieces of rock to shoot upwards. Using the dust as cover Naruto started firing a few pincer bolts at three of the bandits.

Thanks to his improved and even basic radar sense, Naruto didn't require his eyes to see his enemies or allies, even though they helped. Naruto quickly leaped 15 feet upwards into the air before spraying the area with a few of his detonation blasts. They would go off in a few seconds. Using static thrusters, Naruto started firing at the bandits below. Although it was somewhat difficult, it was doable with his powers. Moving his left hand, Naruto was able to glide through the air for a few seconds longer, softening his landing. However his muscles were wearing out so he had to end this soon.

With his right hand, Naruto continued to fire pincer bolts at his unexpecting enemies but it was getting increasingly difficult. Usually he was on solid ground and was using two hands. This proved to be vital for his powers because of several factors. On the ground Naruto was able to bend his knees and use his legs to take much of the force his bolts provided. In air this luxury wasn't provided putting ore strain on his arms and reducing his accuracy after ever bolt. And that accuracy could be the difference between life and death. Unfortunately he hadn't anticipated this and two more things.

His fellow shinobi getting involved and the bandits calling for backup from other camps. In other words this produced 32 bandits and seven leaf ninja. One in front of him. The other right behind. Dammit he didn't need this. Well he didn't need it until his detonation blasts finally went off causing insane amounts of damage. The four blasts caused created incredible explosions killing any bandit that walked into one of them or was nearby. Those were the fortunate ones. There were a dozen or so that weren't close enough to the blast to feel its full power but still felt the force and electricity burning into their skin. Although the damage didn't kill them immediately, it would leave several scars, in the best situation.

All in all the explosions injured 24 bandits in total. Shit. He still hadn't recharged from his stunt.

"_Stupid Naruto! You jumped in without thinking, just like your previous personality. This is what you've been trying to avoid." He berated himself._

Now Naruto only had enough energy for two more blasts and possible one more grenade.

"_Well might as well make it count," he voiced in his head. _

Using the last of his energy, Naruto released one more detonation blast at the bandit's in civilian clothing. Which was the exact same moment the rest of his fellow ninja decided to act? Although they had no idea what was most decided to follow Naruto's example, in more non lethal fashions.

Shino had done so because it seemed the most logical thing to do, Hinata believed that her "Naruto-kun" would explain the situation later, Kiba because he didn't want to get shown up by the "dobe". Sasuke did so for similar reasons, Sakura because she wanted to impress her "Sasuke" and Kakashi because it was protocol, no matter how much he hated it. Kurenai on the other hand acted like this because she trusted that the Gennin would give a reasonable explanation as his attitude demonstrated a non-hostile, powerful yet strategic nature.

However, Naruto would later wonder why none of team eight tracked the bandits turned civilians and solely focused on him. The reason was simple. They were too focused in watching his movements that they forgot to observe the rest of their surroundings. Thus the course of events that followed.

Sasuke charged at the bandits, followed by Kiba and Akamaru. Kakashi used his speed to get behind one of their opponents and knocked him out deciding to leave the rest to his students. Kurenai hooped onto the branch of a tree, observing the battle from a superior height, trusting her students to handle the situation appropriately. Sakura threw several kunai, along with Hinata. However the skill gap was very clear. Whereas Hinata had trained for a very long time, Sakura had become completely obsessed with Sasuke. Thus the amount of time they each spent was reflected in their actions. The majority Hinata's shuriken and kunai hit dead on, while Sakura's were a half hit, half miss. In other words, half hit the target while the other half completely missed. Shino released several of his bugs to restrain the attackers and noticed a weird hostile vibe that was unlike a civilian's. In fact the chakra level was on par with that of an academy student. Very large for a civilian.

XXX

With Naruto it was a completely different story. He was hitting bandits left and right with a mixture of swipes, stabs and slashes, before doing the occasional flip since he was fighting three on one. For some reason he sense that the detonation blast was about to go off very soon. Deciding to act on that instinct, Naruto jumped from the chest of the man he had previously planted it one and fired a pincer bolt the moment he was high enough. Although the blast wouldn't harm him, the shockwave might.

However an interesting result occurred. You see, the detonation blast usually explodes within two meters of its center. In this case though, Naruto had fired a bolt the moment the blast was about to expire. Due to his timing, the blast power was much greater. In this case the area of damage was exactly 32 meters in radius. A blast that size would make deidara proud.

"_Holy, shit. That was incredible!" exclaimed Naruto inwardly although he had floated calmly back to the destroyed clearing._

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on your opinion the blast had wounded everyone in the vicinity moderately. For those closest to it, the bandits, the shockwave caused their bodies to turn black from the heat leaving only their shadows.

"Nice," smirked Naruto (I hope I can find more synonyms for smile).

**Coming up: Resolve of the storm**

The McGrath clan is different. No words can describe how far they come. But I will try. A McGrath is never born. Only made. A McGrath clan's power rivals the final stage of a Uchiha's. The McGrath clan was the best of Kumo.

No one or thing could stop them. The greatest McGrath saved the world, the second greatest stopped the vanguard of destruction for all civilization and the third changed the elemental nations from within. Hear this story for it will be forever echoes in your mind. A single McGrath can destroy a shinobi Nation. These people aren't human beings, their forces of Nature. To us their nearly gods.

To them we're people who work hard for what we want and they respect that. There is usually two ways a McGrath sees you. As a nuisance or an obstacle in their way or as a friend that they will walk down the darkest path with. They are the flash of lightning in a dark, rainy night. They are the wind blowing in your face. They are the McGrath.

Here this story and listen well for the McGrath don't follow wills and whims. They all have a resolve. One which they themselves come into physical reality. They have the resolve of the storm.

Winds will blow, birds will chirp but when you look at a storm just think about this. Will you walk straight into? Cause a McGrath sure as hell will.

**Also Coming Up:**

I am my own man.

I am not my son of a bitch of a father.

I will not follow in that bastard's or my whore of a mother's footsteps.

**And last but not least:**

"The life you knew before this is gone. Today we fight to get it back"

**BWAHAHA! CALL OF DUTY!**

Blue eagle


	10. Chapter 8: Part two of the Observation

**Read and Review**

**Chapter 8 Continued: Into the fire**

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There will be tons of brutal violence, torture etc…

This list may grow in time...

_Thoughts_

Talk

**Notes: Unfortunately I was unable to finish the previous chapter since I wanted to make my quota of one chapter a week but was unable to due to my foolish and lazy attitude. I apologize with all my heart to my readers. I will also apologize with the fact that in my opinion that chapter sucked. As a result I once again apologize to all my loyal fans. Thank you for voting and reviewing anyways. Due to the poll being an almost unanimous Haku and Zabuza living I will end it right now or the moment this chapter appears on the web. And I now have a new poll.**

**In the Chunnin exams which team should Naruto be paired up with:**

**Team seven**

**Team eight**

**Team Gai**

**Team Ten**

**All by himself kicking ass no matter what**

**I don't care**

**I own Nothing**

**(Date: April 19, 2012)**

**Objective complete: Civilian impersonating bandits defeated**

**Reward (Naruto Uzumaki for information on everyone else, go to my profile)**

Strength: 275 +10 = 285

Speed: 240 +15= 255

Chakra Control: 295 +5 =300

Chakra: Chakra: 800+1= 801

Quote #1: I fear not the man who has practiced 10 000 kicks once more than I fear the man that has practices one kick 10000 times.

Quote #2: Naruto's life. The enemies which I have faced are formidable and strong, testing my wits and my skills to my limit. They are both numerous and ferocious, definitely without mercy. This the way my life has always been and shall be, because survival is never guaranteed.

_Interesting. It seems as though the detonation blast can covert both its own energy and any outside energy into whatever it wished. In this case my basic control only allowed an overall explosion. Not bad and it seems as though that I've fully mastered it._

_Kakashi- What was that? I know that Naruto has some very impressive lightning jutsu in his arsenal but that's easily an A-rank jutsu. Fuck. I have to deal with an avenger a fan girl and an over powered Knuckle head._

Quickly Naruto rounded up the remaining bandits in a group. He scanned the area for any more possible enemies, damage and his allies' status.

There was debris everywhere, dead bodies, flattened grass, branches of leaves and scattered boulders. The blast wasn't as powerful as his other blasts at any ranged but it would suffice.

"So how did I do?" Naruto questioned turning around to face everyone. All he got was a shocked reply from everyone. Suddenly he felt a kunai to his throat.

"Naruto explain why you attacked unarmed civilians," barked Kakashi. Wow someone was cranky today. Naruto had no intention of fighting Kakashi at all but when the kunai came a little too close for comfort all bets were off. After all what would you do if you superior held a kunai to your neck and causing blood to slowly drip from your neck?

Quickly Naruto tried to swipe Kakashi off his feet and finishing his attack off with a large and strong punch however his maneuvers were blocked by Kakashi.

"I warned you Naruto!" Kakashi yelled before knocking him out. Kakashi would have killed Naruto for insubordination but couldn't do a single thing because Kurenai was watching. Her observation skills had noticed the blood and understood Naruto's reaction. Thus he was force do to nothing more.

A few hours later

It took a few hours to regain consciousness but it finally happened. He cracked his eyes only a little bit and was awarded with hot, blinding light. _God dam it!_ When he woke up he found himself in a small wooden room, with ropes around him. _Stupid sensei._

Now Naruto wasn't one to curse often but when you're tied up in a wooden room, by your own comrades while at the same time on a mission… well it didn't leave much room for investigation. This team sucked. And he meant it. Suddenly he heard the pattering of footsteps coming done the hallway.

**(Next day)**

Talking everyone down was child play all it took was a lot of charm and a little intimidation. The moment his comrades had arrived into the room, Naruto had barraged them with sentences, curses and questions. After a few minutes of talking he slowly steered the conversation in his favor. However there was a few close shaves where he was nearly executed by Kakashi since he was acting very suspicious, taking pride in the Uchiha and lecturing Naruto about how he should start acting more like Sasuke. Sakura backed him, up but quickly shut up from Naruto's glare

However Kurenai and her team were far fairer. After he explained his investigation, further backed up by Shino who had investigated the area, the odds turned to his favor. Unfortunately, Kakashi wasn't going to let him off with nothing. He wanted Naruto watched constantly, and have reports given to him every half day. This caused a frown to appear on Kurenai's face since it was obvious that Naruto was telling the truth but her power was limited to being on second in command. However she was able to reason with Kakashi. Enough so that when she only needed to assign Shino to send a few bugs to monitor him. Not that Naruto cared. The bugs would usually tell how far away he was and some basic information. Although he had no idea about how the clan used their bugs he decided to be on the safe side and train away from them but not continue his investigations of any activities.

Which lead to the current situation where, Naruto found himself sleeping under a … tree? Now usually he would walk back to the house but after his grueling training he decided to just stay here for the night. In his mindscape though, Cole and Kyuubi were screaming at him for being an idiot but for now all he wanted to do was sleep. Coincidentally a girl pretending to be a boy walked by.

Haku found herself deep within her thoughts. She really wanted to find the appropriate medical supplies to help heal Zabuza but unfortunately couldn't find the appropriate plants. _Strange, usually they would be abundant during this season. Perhaps there is a drought._ Observing her surroundings, Haku noticed that there was nothing at all. Shrugging it off as an unusual season she continued her search elsewhere. As Haku continued to scan her surroundings, she stumbled upon a clearing filled with the plants necessary for Zabuza's recovery, but also discovered Naruto's sleeping body.

Taking a quick look around the area she noticed that the boy was completely alone, lying peacefully, deep in sleep. As she drew closer she finally got a look at all the minor details she hadn't noticed during their first encounter. His hair was a slightly, dark blonde color. There were three pairs of whisker marks on both sides of his face that dropped down to his jaw line. He was wearing a weird shirt which seemed to be a mix of yellow and black. Although it was mostly clean, Haku could still see some sweat spots and smelt an earthy, spicy, wooden and sweaty scent from him. He wore a pair of pants that seemed somewhat for fitting and was made up of an unknown fabric. On the collar was a pair of sunglasses which hinted Haku's sight toward his muscular chest. She noticed that there were numerous amounts of scratches and minor cuts all over his body. (Think Infamous 2 clothing, since I keep getting reviews from people stating that they don't know what I'm talking about.

All in all he was a somewhat attractive boy despite his age. Not that Haku cared much about that now. What she really needed to do was kill him. He was an enemy ninja on an opposing mission. She was pretty sure that he would have done the same thing to her. Right? Yet somehow, at the last moment Haku couldn't find herself the need, desire or willpower to kill the boy

_What am I thinking? He's an enemy ninja, I can just kill him with the snap of my fingers, but I can't? Why? Why?_

That was the question she kept on asking herself, but she couldn't find the appropriate reasons. Did she find him innocent, pure or attractive?

"_Maybe it's just the fact that you can like men with scars and this boy seems very … interesting. Don't you think?" _Thought Chibi Haku filling her thoughts with many impure circumstances.

"_Well, maybe… no bad Haku. BAD HAKU!" _She screamed in her mind. Whatever the reasons were she only gently tapped the blonde boy, hoping to wake him up.

"You'll catch a cold in this weather," responded Haku to the boy's stirring. She found it cute.

_Wait! Did I just think that? No I did not. No I did not._

The boy, which was Naruto, woke up yawning, his eyes drooping sleepily. For Naruto it was an entirely new experience to wake up from your sleep without someone trying to kill you. It was very pleasant. Feeling the presence of a soft hand on his shoulder, Naruto turned around to face the unknown person. Imagine his surprise when he discovered a very beautifully looking, young woman. Well girl wouldn't be the word for her because that wouldn't because that wouldn't be enough to imply how great she looked.

_Wow! Thought Naruto._ The Kyuubi and Cole were surprised by Naruto's reaction and were wondering what he was seeing. As a result the two took a peek through his senses and were impressed.

"_I have to say, you have good taste in woman, Naruto" grinned Cole._

"_**Aww, someone's having their first crush, now that you dumped that pink hair banshee bitch," laughed Kyuubi, "I would have to agree with Cole. That is a woman"**_

"_Oh shut up guys!" yelled Naruto in his head._

"Whatever, Naruto," answered Cole.

"**Oh! I think its time we had the "talk"," chuckled the Kyuubi**

Naruto chose not to answer and simply broke the mental connection between them.

"Hi" he greeted nervously. After all it wasn't everyday you see a beautiful woman in front of you.

"Hello," answered the woman, seemingly unaware of his presence, as she began grabbing certain plants from the ground. In reality, Haku was observing, Naruto from the corner of her eye, sizing him up.

The two of them stood awkwardly each doing their own thing; Haku picking up herbs, and Naruto pretending to look at a random tree but stealing glances at Haku. It seemed like an eternity for them, due to their individual nervousness but in reality the tension only lasted half a minute. After a minute of tense silence, Naruto decided to break the ice. Cole had been screaming in his head about not messing this up and Naruto was going to be dammed if he let it happen.

"_Now or never, Naruto," he thought._

"So ," he inquired nervously, "what is a fine woman like you doing here." _Oh crap, stupid Cole._

It was a good thing that Haku was facing away from Naruto at that moment, because if he was in front of her, Haku's blush would have been as clear as day. It took a titanic effort to make it recede but when she turned around it was all but gone.

"For you information, I'm a boy," she stated clearly. At that Naruto's eyes bugged out. He had just called a guy a girl. But she looked so pretty. No he looked pretty. What the fuck! Is this world like literally messed up.

"_Ouch," thought Cole._

"And for what I'm doing, I'm simply picking out some herbs for a friend," Haku divulged, although she didn't want to give too much away. She wanted to keep Zabuza as safe as possible for as long as she could.

Naruto quickly remarked, "I see. But why? Is this person very special to you?"

Having lived on the street his entire life, Naruto had barely felt anything positive happen to his life. It was just too messed up to be fixed. In fact the only good thing that had happened so far was the meeting with Cole and Kyuubi.

"Well this person is very special to me. He's my precious person," explained Haku.

"_Dam it! She has a boyfriend", thought Cole and Naruto at the same time._

Outwardly Naruto was thinking about what a precious person is. He had some idea since the old man, Cole, Iruka and the Kyuubi were at the top of his list. Then there was the Ramen shop owners who had supported him as much as they could

"What is a precious person," he asked.

Haku sized him up for a few seconds before answering, "A precious person is someone who gives your life purpose, helps you and a person who you would die for."

That confirmed his thoughts. Haku tilted his head at Naruto's reaction.

She paused for a few second, "Its only when you have someone to protect do you find true strength."

Naruto's face darkened as he thought about all the time the villagers abused him. They punched, kicked, stabbed, burned, drowned and choked him. On several occasions a few ninja got involved. Were they worth protecting after what they had done to him? Hell no. But some people were. The old man, Ayame, Teuchi, Cole, Iruka and Kyuubi among a list of people.

"Yes. I can understand that feeling," he answered quietly. By this time Haku had already finished gathering her herbs and started walking away from Naruto.

"And one of them is the friend and person in front of me," he beamed. Haku stopped her tracks at that. Even after she had lied to him about her gender, even when she might have killed him at the very first moment he still considered her a friend. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. However she was able to mutter a quiet "Thank you" before leaving.

Naruto simply stared at the spot which she had left from for a few minutes. He might never find a person like him ever again. And he hadn't even gotten a name. But why did he suddenly have the urge to say that to the boy? He would never know. Nearby footsteps broke his thoughts. He grabbed him amp waiting for the assailant to show himself. After a few seconds the person appeared. It was Sasuke.

"Douche, Kakashi's waiting," he grumbled, "Hurry up". Naruto, not wanting to go through his experience with Kakashi, no matter how much he hated the man, followed Sasuke.

The two walked in relatively silence with Sasuke muttering under his breath that this wasn't for an elite like him. Naruto on the other hand simply tossed a grenade up in the air a few times before catching it. After 15 minutes of walking they finally reached Tazuna's house. In the living room, Naruto noticed that Kakashi had his strength completely back. It somewhat annoyed Naruto that he had gotten his ass handed to him by a crippled, Elite Jonin.

"_No bad thoughts. You are not an Uchiha. You are not a stuck up, gay, brooding douchebag filled with nothing but dog shit on two legs. Right you are not an Uchiha," thought Naruto._

Inside everybody was ready. They had a feeling that there was going to be a fight today since it was going to be the day that the bridge was going to be finished. He scanned his fellow Shinobi. Shino was reacting to his bugs; Kiba was talking to Akamaru, probably about something stupid. Across the room was Kurenai and Hinata who were both in a meditative stance. Sakura was trying, failing badly and lost any little concentration she had when Sasuke appeared. Kakashi was standing in the middle of the room observing everyone else. He tapped his foot impatiently at Naruto.

"Well?" he asked rudely hoping to get Naruto for something.

Naruto simply shrugged at Kakashi and otherwise ignoring him completely. After checking his weapons a few more times, Naruto ordered.

"Let's go."

And walked out the door and to the bridge. After a few minutes Everyone simply decided to follow him

Meanwhile…

"Ah, back to normal," smirked Zabuza crumbling a piece of wood in his hand before throwing something out the window.

Haku just waited patiently for him to get ready. She hoped, no prayed, that she would not have to fight the blond boy. She didn't want to kill him. Nevertheless she followed Zabuza out the door.

**Coming up: Sleeping dogs**

Naruto grabbed a large thug that decided to attack him before pummeling the man's face with his fists. Sensing someone trying to sneak up behind him, Naruto did a back flip kick to his attacker before, whirling around and stabbing him with a kunai. Two other thugs lunged at him from opposite sides, but were unsuccessful. Naruto simply hit them each with a shuriken. The moment the shuriken embedded into their faces though he found the sound of clapping occurring.

"_Wait clapping?"_

"Well well, you still have some of your skills, Naruto," replied the mysterious man.

"Who are you and how the fuck do you know my name!" growled Naruto even though it was obvious that almost everyone knew his name in the village.

"Look around," he answered. Naruto only took a quick glance at all the dead bodies. Most of them seemed to fight in a pattern similar to ninja academy drop outs.

"Li!" he gasped. The man in the shadows smiles.

"It's about time you remembered us, otherwise we would have let you die years ago." He grinned. He stepped out of the shadows and into the sunlight. His most distinctive feature: the tattoo on his face.


	11. Chapter 9: Engagements of another Kind

**Read and Review**

**Chapter 9: Engagements of Another kind**

**Note: I wanted to make this chapter a bit more funny so I added this song. I mean come on. This story is starting to get a little too dark for me and I think its influencing me. NOO! In all seriousness though, I want to lighten it up a bit. So if you guys have a hate for song fictions skip this chapter but if you don't go ahead, read and laugh along with it. Oh yeah, the reason why Naruto's dark is because of his past, the one you guys chose and if you think good Karma's dark, you haven't seen Evil. **

Oh and before I forget, Thank you BlueExocist and Wolfone10 for your awesome reviews. Live long and well!

**Poll**

**Which Team should Naruto be on during the Chunnin exams**

**Team ten**

**Team eight**

**Team seven**

**Team Gai**

**All by himself**

**Made up team**

**Neither (private Message me)**

Quote #1: Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love become as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable.

_**Quote #2: A lie is a lie. Just because they write it down and call it history doesn't make it the truth. We live in a world where seeing does not believe, where only a few know what really happened. We live in a world where everything you know is wrong**_

**Warning-**

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There will be tons of brutal violence, torture etc…

This list may grow in time...

_Thoughts_

Talk

Objective: Defeat the Hunter-nin

Haku's stats:

Strength: 240

Speed: 300 (600 with ice mirrors)

Chakra: 500

Chakra Control: 450

Similar to Cole, Naruto had also inherited his ancestor's love for extreme sports. In other words it meant that dangerous stunts and mission weren't a problem to him. With his background of pain and torture combined with this love, there was almost no extreme mission he could not do. But what was happening right in front of him took the cake. In fact it was so surprising that he found himself dancing to something similar to moves like Jagger. I mean ice climbing, free running and sky surfing but extreme dancing?

You see a few minutes ago Naruto had simply been talking to everyone else. But after a while he suddenly had the urge to dance. He initially shrugged it off as a lack of sleep or nervousness causing him to fidget. However more recent thoughts caused him to reconsider his theory. For a minute he could have sworn that he heard music and feet tapping. When he looked down he noticed that it was his own legs. Now he was really confused. What the hell was going on?

Although Naruto had no idea what was going on, Cole did.

**(In Naruto's Mindscape)**

"Ah crap," groaned Cole.

"**What do you mean?" Asked the Kyuubi. **There had rarely been a situation when its container's ancestor acted like this. Usually it was against impossible odds but it had a feeling that whatever the reason was, it would make it laugh til the end of days. The Kyuubi was right.

Cole facepalmed. Why did it have to happen to his descendants as well? It was one of the most humorous, cool, epic, shameless and idiotic power among powerful conduits; Extreme dancing.

Sighing Cole explained, "As a conduit I was probably the only one who experienced this strange phenomenon. You see every now and then a conduit, i.e. myself, will sudde3nly have the urge to dance. You can't fight this urge, only postpone it. In this case the user, will eventually be sucked into a dance that will wreak havoc on their nervous system. You can control it somewhat to make it very appealing but that's it. In this case a random song for the situation appears inside the user's head and manifests into physical form. I had to dance and sing at the same time in order to destroy the urge. And believe me it was hard. I sang and danced for two minutes nonstop."

By now the Kyuubi was rolling on the grass similar to a dog who was rolling down a hill, holding it paws to its sides. His container's ancestor, the most powerful being or conduit, the demon of Empire city and the savior of the world had random urges to dance. Cole gave the Kyuubi a glare for making fun of a symptom that neither he nor Naruto had any control of. Sensing a ripple in Naruto's mindscape, Cole quickly ordered Naruto to get enter. Although Naruto had problems at the bridge, with the appearance of Zabuza and the fake Hunter- nin, he quickly obliged. After all when Cole said it was important, it must have been pretty important.

"Okay Cole this better be important," growled Naruto. He didn't want to get killed because of a lack of attention during a fight.

Cole raised his hand, stopping Naruto's rant before it escalated even further and because he wanted to explain the situation as quickly as possible.

Cole rubbed his hands nervously, "Naruto, I think that you should stop fighting that urge to dance."

A horrified look formed across Naruto's face.

"WHAT!" he roared.

"**What he's trying to say is that you will find these urges will happen every now and then," **answered the Kyuubi before placing a paw on Naruto's shoulder**, "And trust us, you do not want to fight it. Just please don't make a complete fool out of yourself.**

Naruto raised his hands and started backing away from his so called precious people. _What the hell was going on? _

"Can someone please explain more clearly," asked Naruto tentatively hoping the answer wasn't going to scar him. It did.

Cole stared at Naruto, meeting the blonde's gaze, "What I mean is that these urges can cause harm to your body if you ignore them. Trust me when I say that its random, rare and controllable. You just have to give in to them. When you do however, Naruto make sure you sing and dance properly."

By the end of his statement Cole was actually pleading. Not wanting to see a pleading Cole, trust him it was bad, Naruto sighed. _Might as well go with it._

"Fine," Naruto concluded and added, "But you owe me big time."

Cole grinned. This experience might not be so bad.

"Alright and to help I'll be giving my list of songs and dance moves. Good luck," encouraged Cole before sending Naruto the appropriate information to Naruto.

**(Back to the bridge)**

Something strange was amiss. All the shinobi could feel it. It was like the moment when you discovered that you were in a trap. Kakashi was on the edge the most because he was expecting Zabuza to have more personnel or to bring backup as well. Zabuza was nervous as well because the last time he got this feeling was when he was attacked by a team of hunter ninjas. He prayed that this wasn't the case. Fortunately for him or anyone else, it was something as dangerous as another group of ninja. In fact it was far worse. It was Naruto, singing.

In the beginning of the battle the two groups had faced off against each other expecting stiff resistant but found only a slightly different scenario. After a command sent from Zabuza, Haku attacked the six Gennin. Shino was unable to fight Haku effectively because his bugs weren't used to someone moving at that speed, Kiba barely dodged a barrage of senbon needles, Sakura just stood there protecting Tazuna and Hinata countered the barrage of weapons sent at her with her own kunai and shuriken. Only Sasuke managed to stop Haku and counter her with his own speed. Naruto just stood there.

"Well, it seems that the brats did learn a thing or two," pronounced Zabuza before he faced off against Kurenai and Kakashi. He didn't like the odd but he had worse. He could easily defeat the genjutsu mistress because of silent killing application and could easily apply Kakashi's weakness to her.

However he also wondered why the blonde kid wasn't fighting. For that reason alone, Zabuza knew he needed to end this fight soon.. With his skills, Naruto as he remembered could fight on par with Haku and possible win. But he wondered why he was just standing there. He got his answer.

It all started as a whistle and then shadow clones. Finally it ended with a bunch of instruments appearing from some seals the kid summoned in a poof of smoke.

Naruto grinned manically as he had just been given the go ahead to install fear and confusion into his opponent. He had no idea why he felt this but decided to go along.

_"__Hey guys," he crackled, "I'm back and hit it!_

_**(Moves like Jagger)**_

_**Just shoot for the stars**_

_X_

_Everyone around Naruto had WTF expressions and was dumb folded by Naruto's singing. They were shocked that he would attempt to sing in the middle of a fight but were even more shocked that he could actually sing pretty well. The background music was amazing and the original's and clone's choreography. It was fluid, artistic and if they weren't in the middle of something right now everyone would have given, Naruto their full attention, not__ that they didn't all ready._

_Drums started beating, trumpets played, piano sheet music played and Kurenai could have sworn that she saw notes come out of all of the Naruto's present, Clones and all. The whistling continued._

_X_

_**If it feels right**_

_**Then aim for my heart**_

_X_

_At that moment Naruto placed a hand on his heart before spinning and passing every girl in the area, which included Kurenai, Hinata and Sakura roses that had randomly appeared out of thin air. At that instance killing intent erupted from Haku. Although no one had the correct idea why. Almost everyone thought that the Hunter ninja was mad about being ignored. Zabuza actually thought that Haku was going to go on a killing spree because the song annoyed her._

_ The real reason was because she was jealous that Naruto gave all those sluts roses and not her. She was going to make him pay. For Naruto, who sensing the killing intent charged a pincer bolt. Everyone else was just oblivious to the bolts getting charged as they were just too focused on the clones tutting._

_X_

_**If you feel like**_

_**And take me away, and make it okay**_

_**I swear I'll behave**_

_X_

_By now Naruto was just a few feet away from Haku as he continued his dance routine. _

_"__Wow Cole danced like a professional!" thought Naruto shocked by his moves._

_By now all the females in the group were staring at Naruto with blushes on their faces. Here's the chibi version of their thoughts_

_Hinata ( Jumping up and down) – Yay, Naruto- kun can dance. I never thought he was this good though. I can't wait until I do dance with him though on the floor and off. Hehehe._

_Kurenai- __Wow! The kid can dance. It's a pity most guys aren't as good as he is. If I wasn't already so busy, I'd ask him to teach me._

_Sakura – __No way! That idiot has the moves of a pro. I still find it hard to believe._

_Haku – __Dam it! I should be dancing with him. Just me and him. Him moving his hips and hands all over my body and no BAD HAKU! BAD HAKU! You are not a fangirl, but still he moves his body pretty well and … NO!_

_X_

_**You wanted control**_

**So we waited**

_**I put on a show**_

_**Now**__** I make it**_

_X_

_All the males had official stopped their fights to watch Naruto dance. His clones were moving in perfect unison. Away from the center, a few moves with their legs back, stretches with their hands, catch one of them and swinging their bodies. Now Akamaru, unlike Kiba, could see good dancing when he saw it and what he saw wasn't good dancing._

_It was world class, high risk; high reward dancing that had never been attempted. Although he would never say it to his companion, Akamaru made mental note to explain the situation to his pack later. He couldn't believe what he was seeing but he was._

_By now Naruto was in range of Haku's ice prison. Forgetting the dance for a moment, she activated he jutsu._

_X_

_**You say I**__**'m a kid**_

_**My ego is big**_

_**I don't give a shi**__**t**_

**And it goes like this**

X

Naruto didn't seem to notice or didn't seem to care because his clones kept playing their instruments and dancing outside the dome. Everyone was just to shocked to do anything once again. I mean how often do you see an idiot dance like that.

Inside the dome was a completely different story. Haku continued here barrage of attacks at the blond intent on hurting him as much as possible. I mean, why didn't she get a flower? He would really appreciate one. Now she was going to make him pay. Yes. He was going to pay.

Naruto however continued to dodge all of her attacks systematically without breaking the dance at all. In fact he felt as though time had slowed down for him because he had reaction time and speed to dodge both the attacks and keep dancing.

"_Awesome"_

Over time Haku grew incredible frustrated an started losing her attitude and cool resulting in her loss of accuracy.

X

_**Take me by the tongue**_

_**And I'll know you**_

_**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**_

_**And I'll show you**_

_**all the moves **_

_X_

_ At that moment, Naruto decided to quit playing around and face Haku. The fake hunter – ninja attacked him._

_X_

_**like Jagger**_

_**I got the moves like Jagger**_

_**I got the mooooooves...like Jagger**_

_**I don't need to try to control you**_

_**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**_

_**With them**_

_**moves like jagger**_

_X_

_And at that exact same moment, Naruto grabbed Haku and pulled her in. With a few quick movements he grabbed her left arm with is own and grabbed her face with her right hand. Afterward he grabbed her faced and started dragging the fake Hunter- nin across the wooden bridge._

_**X**_

_**I got the moves like jagger**_

_**I got the mooooooves...**_

_**like jagger**_

_**Maybe it's hard**_

_**when it feel like you're broken and scarred**_

_**Nothing feels right**_

_**X**_

_(Walk Down Destiny Road)( You know your destiny but the real fun is getting there)(Twenty Years from Now)_

_Cole picked up that little blond girl and started to walk home to their castle. How did she get away from Naruto unnoticed? That was the answer Cole was going to ask her father later. But then again that's expected since he loses one of his kids every other month. _

_Cole sighed. No doubt the Kyuubi was going to kill him as well for leaving the house. Dam. After twenty years in this world he was whipped. __Wow. __He stared at the little girl in his arms. Although she had blonde hair, she definitely inherited everything from her mother. Cole smirked. He still remembered that day at the bridge. Naruto was horrified that he did it to one of his wives and made a promise to make it up to her anyway possible. _

_ He laughed causing the toddler to stare at her Grandpa. He laughed sometimes __randomly which was expected but it still surprised her. She decided to follow along with her Oji –san. He always played with her when her father was busy and she enjoyed his company._

_**X**_

_**But when you're with me**_

_**I'll make you believe**_

_**That I've got the key**_

_**So get in the car**_

_**We can ride it**_

_**X**_

_(Walk Down Destiny Road) __Twenty Years from Now)_

_"__WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER!" roared Haku at a cowering Naruto. Several senbons were imbedded in the walls, ceilings and floor. It was pretty obvious that Naruto had tried to avoid her wrath as much as possible. It still didn't mean that he did so completely. There were several senbon sticking out of his shoulders but in Cole's opinion Naruto was very lucky since Haku was only using one hand because she was holding a young brunette boy's hand in the other._

_"__I'm sorry!" yelped Naruto from the table he had started using as cover._

_**Wherever you want**_

_**Get inside it**_

_**And you want to steer**_

_**But I'm shifting gears**_

_**I'll take it from here**_

_Once again Naruto dodged the senbon needle thrown at him by Haku. Why did she have to be so violent sometime? He knew that he was a bit irresponsible sometimes with the children but that was it. It didn't take her to send hundreds of needles at him for him to get the message. __Well maybe it did.__ However he could understand the situation. Haku was a wonderful mother and cared for their children greatly. In fact she was a bit overprotective in his opinion._

_**Oh yeah, yeah**_

_**And it goes like this**_

The next few minutes were filled with Naruto tap dancing from the senbon needles thrown at him. Again. Oh man. Maybe Haku still had a little bit of bloodlust left in her.

Cole shakes his head at their antics. At first glance they may seem like a married couple prepared for divorce but after she blows off some steam, Haku would be back to normal. Probably.

**Take me by the tongue**

**And I'll know you**

**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

**And I'll show you**

**All the moves**

**like Jagger**

(Back to the timeline)

Regaining her balance Haku pushed Naruto out of the dome. There was no way that she could stand the music. If this kept occurring, there was no way that she would survive. Mentally or Physically. In other words, Haku was practically scared for life. As a result she had no other choice but to push him out of the dome in order to escape the problem.

**I got the moves like Jagger**

**I got the mooooooves...**

**like Jagger**

However the moment Naruto was pushed out of the dome, it shatters.

_It seems that I am being affected by the music once again- Haku_

As a result, Haku found herself losing a lot of Chakra. However for Naruto the dance didn't stop there. His clones and himself just kept dancing.

**I don't even try to control you**

**look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**With them moves like Jagger**

**I got the moves like Jagger**

**I got the mooooooves...like Jagger**

Now that the song had ended everyone finally got their concentration back on the confrontation that they were currently in. You could cut a knife throw the tension, hear a pebble drop and smell the sweat coming off of every Shinobi in and on the Bridge. Tazuna just stared at the scene in worry. This was going to be a bloodbath.

Naruto was sweating up a storm since the dancing had taken a lot out of him. _Dam it! But I can deny that I enjoyed it. _His hair was wet with the liquid, which was dripping down his shirt and toward his chest. Sweat tickled from his cheeks and arms giving the illusion that he had just gotten out of the water.

"_Well just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water." He thought_

Hinata was slightly worried about the dangerous situation that they were in although Naruto had managed to diffuse some of the stress. Shino was thinking along the same lines as well. Kiba, being the arrogant prick he is, was growling at Naruto for showing him up. He also caught the scent of the Hunter –Nin. For a moment he contemplated what that would mean until the answer hit him like a bag of bricks.

"_The Hunter- nin isn't a he but a she." _

For a moment he stared in shock at Haku but quickly covered it up. He had faced powerful females before and wasn't going to take any chances with her. Granted Kiba believed that most females were weak, backed up by the fan girls in his class, but there had been times that he had been proven wrong. If this was one of those times then he had to be ready. However he had to be sure.

Sasuke, being the egotistical emo he is, decided to show this Hunter- nin what an Uchiha can do and charge straight at Haku. In fact he seemed to be totally ignorant to the jutsus hidden in Haku's arsenal, being blinded by pride. Naruto face palmed at his actions. He would have to save the Uchiha… again. If he didn't then all the civilian clans would be after his head and no amount of help from Jiji would save him. Granted he would be given a head start of about a day but that was it. In fact, Sasuke's death would probably send mass hysteria among all members of the civilian council. Which meant that they would find a way to blame him. Honestly he wondered why Konoha had a civilian council. It was a military village. No other country followed its policy. As a result he would have to save him … eventually.

Sakura one the other hand was shaking in fear. She was going to actually participate in an actual battle; A life or death battle where the odds were not in her favor. Granted she had seen the fight with Zabuza before but back then she had Kakashi- sensei and her Sasuke- kun to protect her. Now she wasn't sure that she would survive this. Sakura would have started hyperventilating right there if it wasn't for the fact that she saw Sasuke charging at fake Hunter-nin. _That's right SASUKE-KUN._

"GO GET THEM SASUKE!" cheered Sakura.

Haku on the other hand wasn't a fan girl and played the jutsu which she had just used previously.

"Demonic Mirroring Ice crystals," she yelled. Immediately mirrors of Ice surround Sasuke and Kiba in a dome of ice in a much similar fashion to the previous attempt on Naruto.

"Great!" yelled Kiba before attempting to break out of the ice dome. Unfortunately this did not work at all.

"I see you're attempts escaping. This is futile," assured Haku before attacking all three boys in the dome. Shino's bugs which hadn't had time to adapt to the cold environment they were placed in were locked away in his body forcing him to rely on his Taijutsu. Kiba and Sasuke were far better off though.

Sasuke dodged the first wave of senbon with ease using his quick, calculating movements to use as little energy as possible. For the first few waves this strategy worked. As much as his Uchiha prided demanded him not to, survival came first, for now at least. However this later turned to his undoing as Haku's superior speed, area and environment advantage and overall skill allowed her to wedge the senbon deeply into Sasuke's pressure points. Sasuke coughed up blood before attempting to stand up. He was remotely successful as the senbon managed to only imbed deeply enough in some areas to prevent movement. With great effort, Sasuke managed to get to his feet but heavily leaning on one foot. He gasps were ragged and rapid along with the numerous cuts, bruises and scratches all over his body from the Hunter- nin's attacks.

Kiba wasn't having such a good time either since his strategy failed immediately. In an attempt to get all the help possible and to avoid all the senbon attacks, Kiba had been randomly running in any direction outside of the dome, however even his stamina wouldn't be able to save him as Kiba found himself quickly tiring out. Although he had attempted to do so, Man- beast clone jutsu was ineffective and he received a substantial amounts of damage in the process. _Fuck! Me and Akamaru can't handle the stress anymore. If this keeps up then both of us will … die! Dam it!_

On a few occasions, Kiba had managed to swipe the hunter – nin but even that was only a few scratches. However in his eyes that was a victory.

"_Think Kiba what do I know about the enemy. One the enemy is female. Two the hunter- nin uses senbon a lot, an unusual weapon but that doesn't matter now. Three Sasuke's next to useless and four the Hunter- nin is much faster than me or Akamaru." _Kiba gazed at the ice dome which all three of them were trapped inside.

Disregarding, Sasuke's situation and because the Uchiha would probably refuse any assistance because of his pride, Kiba turned to Shino. The bug boy was a very nice person to talk to. If you can talk to him and have him register some form of emotion. He knew that Shino's bugs were useless in the cold since he had a new colony and only had adapted to the wave's climate. That and the fact that he was also immobilized since his Taijutsu was slightly worse than Naruto's before he graduated.

Although Kiba didn't want to admit it, Naruto was now stronger than him but he'd be dammed if he lost to the Dead-last. He sniffed Shino's body a few times taking in the truth. The horrifying truth … Shino was dead.

"No, this can't be true!" Kiba screamed at the top of his lungs.

The fake Hunter-nin just stared at him with a dozen or so pair of eyes from behind the mirrors.

"It is. This is the harsh reality of the ninja world. Do you think it is all fun and games? That the world revolves around you. Did you really believe that being a ninja was all honor and glory?" the Hunter- nin hissed angrily," This is reality. In the ninja world there is only death and bloodshed. No mercy, no honor. Just you and them."

Haku declaration triggered something in Kiba. Like when someone plants a spark on a leaf. The leaf burns for a moment before dying away very quickly. In this instance the spark was her declaration and Kiba was the leaf. A stupid, bloodthirsty, clumsy and foolish leaf. Granted, Kiba never really liked Shino but he was his comrade in arms, someone he could talk to and he'd be dammed if he would let it go.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" roared Kiba.

Akamaru was yapping at his master to calm down and not let his emotions get the better of him. Granted, there was no life signs incoming off of Shino's body but that was no reason to get all hyped up. Kiba on the other hand didn't heed a word, Akamaru said. Instead he charged at Haku releasing all restraints on his muscles to the fullest.

In this instance he accidently opened the first gate of opening allowing him for a few seconds to keep up with Haku. However Kiba's eyes had not had time to adapt to the new found speed his muscles had acquired. As result, Kiba's attacks were fast but uncoordinated because of the fact that he only saw blurs in his vision. Nevertheless this didn't stop him. Even with the senbon needles grinding painfully against his bones, even with the steady pain he was feeling build up in his muscles and even with the large amounts of blood he was losing he was NOT GOING DOWN! Not without a fight. Using his sense of smell, Kiba was able to track the Hunter-nin for a few milliseconds before the scent vanished into the evenly placed dome.

Haku on the other hand was shocked by the dog boy's new found speed. However she wasn't a high level Chunnin Ninja for nothing. After a few blows and staggers, Haku had finally managed to adapt to the boy's velocity. This however turned out to be unnecessary,

Kiba took one more wild swing at Haku before collapsing in pain. _So close and yet so far_. _No I will not lose. I will not—AHHH! _So much pain. It felt so vivid, so real but it had to be all in his head right? The pain felt like a thousand screws entering into his body, his joints felt as though they were under boulders and his muscles. GOD HIS MUSCLES. The sensation was similar to when someone jolted him with a bit of electricity times a hundred. His muscles crackled, ebbed and flowed. Pushed and pulled. Every action had a reaction and each one caused him unbelievable amounts of pain before it finally subsided leaving Kiba incredibly exhausted.

The signs were evident in his face and body language. Haku sighed. Another life taken and another person who would die by her hand. She never asked for death but it was the only way to survive. Kill or be killed. She couldn't kill the two boys. They were so young and innocent. She couldn't kil them. But the raven haired, duck ass boy was a different story. He had purposely sacrificed Kiba to save himself. Shameless asshole.

"Why did you sacrifice your own comrade? Why?" asked Haku pleadingly. She didn't want to have to kill those two.

Sasuke smirked at her question ",Because I am a Uchiha and he's a no named clan mutt, a loser. He should be proud that he could be used in such a manner."

"So you're willing to sacrifice you're comrades just to save yourself?" growled Haku at the boy's statement. Sasuke pretended to pause in thought at her statement.

At that moment, Sasuke's Sharingan became dormant. The change was impossible to recognize in most locations. As the very most some of his muscles relaxed slightly while his eyes evolved. No longer were they ravening colored or dark brown. Now they were blood red with two Commas spinning around the inner conerea. Suddenly Sasuke noticed the change around him. Time seemed to slow down. His perception became far clearer and vivid. _So this is what Itachi felt. I see. With this power, I can do anything to anyone. Oh my. But first I'm going to kill this bastard._

"If he was an Uchiha or Senju that would be a different story," Sasuke answered flaring his Sharingan, "But he's not."

With that statement the two shinobi assaulted each other. Both were aiming to kill at the moment; Sasuke because he wanted vengeance on the bastard that hurt his Uchiha pride and Haku because she didn't want this piece of filth to live on this planet. Each member had a motivation and a drive to end this.

"_HE fights recklessly, without mercy and without encouragement. He's a monster fighting for himself and nothing but himself," thought Haku_

Quickly Haku pulled out a dozen of her senbon needles and chucked them at Sasuke before returning to her mirror.

However she was too later. Exhaustion had taken hold of her body and her life was now in mortal danger because at that moment Sasuke decided to capitalize on the opportunity. HE had found a way to track her and had found a way to capture her. With a single kick he broke one of Haku's ribs and seized what would not have been. Personally Haku had no grudge against the Uchiha but the way he had used his teammate was despicable. And the way he had answered indicated no remorse, no sadness, and no pity. IN her mind she couldn't believe that such a monster existed, but it did and he was right in front of her. The Sharingan flared as Sasuke observed the Hunter-nin struggling as Sasuke broke bone by bone in his body. It seemed that he wasn't stronger than him, just faster.

_The bastard's going to die._

"Not so tough now are you," challenged Sasuke before breaking off one more fingers in Haku's hand, followed by a head butt. Despite her struggles there was no way to escape his grip.

The fight had turned from bad to worse inside the dome. All three boys had found themselves imbedded with senbon needles but outside the battle was just as bad. Sasuke began the process of plucking the senbon needles out of his body before turning to the now injured Haku.

"Feel proud that you have died at the hand of an Uchiha," smirked Sasuke. Before she knew it, Sasuke had tugged Haku forward and torn off her mask.

His shock was evident. The Hunter- nin was a women.

_This bitch had made an embarrassment of me. A UCHIHA! That's it she's so going to suffer before I kill her._

And with that Sasuke would do the unthinkable. With the soundproof dome, Haku could scream and no one would hear. Dispelling the jutsu might work but it would require her full concentration and the pain was an evident distraction.

"_It's useless. I'm going to get raped. Just the thing I wanted to avoid. All these years and now this. I guess this is what's going to happen. Zabuza said this was our last job and he was going to find a way to give us both the life we wanted." _thought Haku in her final semi- peaceful moments, "_I guess, I'll never experience what I always wanted. Growing up, growing old, getting married, having a family. If this is the end then I accept"_

Suddenly a voice erupted in head.

"**It's going to be a journey. A long journey that none of us will leave without a few scars. But I'm going to make everyone here proud. You, Kakashi –sensei and everyone else proud. But most of all I'm going to make myself proud."**

Pain. That's all she felt as the Uchiha broke one more or her legs before stabbing it with a kunai. Having no choice, Haku decided to let out a small smile. It might have been her last smile before her death but she didn't mind. She had made Zabuza proud. That's what mattered.

Luckily for her someone had walked in on the scene.

(A few minutes earlier …)

(Jonin Fight)

The Jonins were having their own problems now. Between the clashes of metal and flesh, both of the Konoha Jonin had received several gashes, cuts, bruises and scratches. Kurenai was worse off since the mist that Zabuza had put up made her mist next to useless unless something happened. She swore internally. Zabuza had recognized her immediately. Kurenai was counting on the fact that she wasn't so known across the nations to work to her advantage. It was proving to be her undoing.

Impressively Zabuza's tactic for fighting Kakashi was proving to be even more effective on Kurenai. She needs to know the location of her target in order to apply a genjutsu properly. Unfortunately, Kurenai had no idea where was the demon of the mist's location. It seemed as though he had disappeared into thin air. More like thin mist but that was currently beside the point. Her downfall was evident as she was the most injured of the three. Her left ear was bleeding heavily, her right arm had several slashes and her stomach was oozing with blood.

Zabuza appeared in front of them, "Lady, even that blond kid was more trouble than you. I mean he even managed to injure me, alone!"

"Gotcha!" smirked Kurenai. However he Genjutsu seemed to have no effect on the man who disappeared once again. _Dam it! He must have used it as a way to lure me out. I was so desperate to end this fight that I'm not even bothering to think properly._

Kakashi on the other hand was thinking along different lines. _Zabuza, what are you thinking? Are you toying with us just to gauge our strengths? No… wait you're not gauging us since you already know about my jutsu and techniques and recognized Kurenai. This means that …. SHIT!_

Quickly, Kakashi sprinted to Tazuna. That was Zabuza's real target. This was jut s distraction in order to keep them busy. Kurenai, who sensed, Kakashi's distress followed him

"Kakashi, what's going on!" she yelled while hand signing Tazuna.

Kakashi only had time to nod once before getting in front of Tazuna. There was a slash and a spray of blood. Kurenai who saw this occurring attempted to attack Zabuza with her ninjutsu. However Zabuza had anticipated this and had led her straight into ambush. The reason why Kurenai didn't notice was the bits and pieces of chakra Zabuza had left behind to fool her senses. As a result, Kurenai was now fighting for her life against five Zabuza water clones.

Nevertheless, it wasn't without a price. Zabuza was now low on Chakra. Those clones took a lot out of him. He was currently down to 30 % of his maximum chakra at best. Worst, it was 10%.

"_Dam it! He was just stalling us, and then should it fail, lead me into a trap," _Thought Kakashi grunting twice. Zabuza noticed the blood dripping to the wooden bridge.

In the background, Naruto and Hinata were having a very difficult time with an especially powerful Zabuza clone. Typically water clones had a standard Chakra requirement. In this case, Zabuza had added a large amount of Chakra to it in order to make it more powerful. However he didn't expect the clone to beat the boy, if his skill level was anything to be desired, only keep him busy.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" screamed Sakura. The banshee had taken run towards Tazuna the moment things

"You were too slow Kakashi," growled Zabuza, "Did this desire to save that brat and that man cloud your judgment to an even thicker extent than my mist."

Zabuza turned to Kurenai who was still fighting his clones before turning to Kakashi.

"Even with that impressive eye, exhaustion and despair are dimming its ability. You're ability. But don't worry. Just hold on a little more. A little longer for me to have my fund and return he favor," appealed Zabuza, "Oh and don't worry, I'll send you to the same place as them. You'll be able to apologize to them there and why you didn't have the strength to protect them."

"Don't count them out just yet," inserted Kurenai appearing beside Zabuza's side. With a quick glance at her general direction Zabuza put some room between the two Jonins. Kakashi was already injures gravely and wouldn't last the fight at its current pace. At worst it would be a pyrrhic victory for him.

"Don't think you can beat Sasuke and the clan heirs!" roared the Banshee.

Zabuza turned to Sakura questionably, "And why?"

"Exactly," answered Kakashi, "I believe in the proficiency of these Gennin and beside you have four clan heirs in this battle. There's no way they'd lose. Especially Sasuke."

"You mean that Uchiha?" inquired Zabuza, "If you're talking about that tragic clan incident where the Uchiha were massacred, then I don't care. I already knew that. But Haku's has faced the same, only in a far worse situation. He's been born and bred to kill. A tool in my arsenal and someone who will do whatever it takes to get the job done."

At this exact same moment Zabuza disappeared into the mist once again and Naruto sprinted toward the dome. Kiba, Shino and Sasuke were in there. Fuck. He had been so preoccupied in saving as much energy while fighting that Zabuza clone that he didn't bother thinking about his teammates. They could die unless he did whatever it took to save them. Dam it! He already had enough blood on his hands at the moment. He didn't need more.

After their fight with Zabuza's clone, Hinata and he had split up. In normal mist he could just ask her to activate her Byakugan in order to find the location of their teammates but in a chakra covered mist, it was next to useless. Her Byakugan hadn't evolved to that stage yet but that didn't mean Naruto's Radar sense hadn't. Quickly he had order Hinata to go after the first group of individuals he had spotted while he went after the second. His radar sense only allowed distinction between friend and foe, not individual stats and chakra like sensors.

As a result, they had split up.

**(With Hinata)**

Following Naruto's advice had been simple enough. Just go toward one of the groups while he went to the other. Fairly easy in her opinion. With her Byakugan active, Hinata was able to see any incoming treats in this mist at any direction. Granted, it was hindered greatly but in this situation she would take what she could get.

"Hinata!" greeted Kurenai. Kurenai knew it was her because of the Byakugan she had active. Zabuza wouldn't know anything about her unless he had ever been to Konoha. Which he hadn't.

Kakashi made a move to stop her but was too late as Kurenai had already picked up the girl. He stared at the two women for a minute, gauging if it had been a trap or not but sensing nothing out of the ordinary other than the clashes of metal, he shrugged. They could use Hinata's Byakugan to help them find the location of the other boys.

**(Back to Naruto)**

Naruto on the other hand was having a very difficult time. He was standing right in front of Zabuza. The man was covered in sweat, water and blood. HE recognized the scent from anywhere. By the process of elimination due to the fact that it was male, he concluded that the blood was Kakashi's. _So Kakashi was either out of the fight, dead or recovering. This leaves me with him._

**Objective: Fight Zabuza**

The two men looked at each other, sizing the other up. After a few seconds of silence both attacked; Naruto with his amp and Zabuza with his sword. With a diagonal slash downward Naruto countered the incoming slash right before Zabuza kicked him. The tall man then three his sword at Naruto before charging at him with a kunai. His goal was to either kill Naruto with the kunai or hit with his sword once Naruto hit the ground.

What he didn't expect was for Naruto to embed the amp in the wooden bride thus stopping the throw. Gathering his footing, Naruto flipped once before attacking Zabuza once again, using his radar sense to guide him. However Zabuza had parried the attack and gotten his sword already. He turned to face Naruto, ready to activate a water jutsu but was interrupted by a pincer bolt aimed at him. Zabuza stepped backwards before disappearing completely into the mist.

This wasn't a problem for Naruto as he had his radar sense to guide him. Using it appropriately, he dodged the water jutsu sent at him before sending a detonation blast to Zabuza. However the Zabuza he had hit was a clone, which exploded the moment the blast hit him. With his attention focused on the clone, Zabuza had crept up behind Naruto and prepared to slice his throat. It would have been possible for him to kill Naruto then an there if it wasn't for the howling of a pack of dogs.

"Save by the howl," he muttered once he recognized the figure of Zabuza. The missing- nin was focused on the dogs for a split second. This distraction was enough time for Naruto to enter the dome and out of Zabuza's attacks. For Now.

**Objective Complete: Fight Zabuza**

**Reward:**

**Strength: 285 +2= 287**

**Speed: 255+3-258**

**Chakra Control: 298 + 2= 300**

**Chakra: 801**

However the sight that be fell him as he entered the dome, who stem his belief that the Uchiha wasn't a prick but a good for nothing, spoiled bastard.

Inside the dome was Sasuke, the boy he had met, Shino and Kiba. Kiba and Shino seemed to be out of action but Sasuke was different. He was tearing the clothes off of the boy's body.

"What the hell Sasuke!" yelled Naruto, "Leave the guy alone!"

"Why should I?," he shot back, "Sides, can't you see that this is the hunter –nin, she, she's the reason why those loser are out of the fight and dead. I'm only taking a little something from her as well before she dies. After all wouldn't you do the same?"

Naruto stared at the boy who he had just found out was a girl. Her eyes were pleading him, begging him to stop Sasuke. It seemed that the bastard was going to rape her. He looked at Sasuke's face who held an expression of untold fury and vengeance. The face reminded him slightly of some of the villagers and gang members from his past.

He now had a choice or **Karmic Decision**

**Good:** Save Haku from Sasuke's rape attempts, setting her free. However he would also be betraying his village by hitting Sasuke, a fellow Konoha ninja. It was also likely that he would fail the mission as well and be hunted down as a missing –Nin.

**Evil: **Let Sasuke do whatever he wished with Haku and avoid any political trouble he would face in the future. It is also possible that if this is not reported that Naruto would gain a very powerful political ally.

He didn't give it a second thought. Quickly, Naruto closed the distance between him and Sasuke. With a single swift motion he punched Sasuke across the face sending the boy flying to the other side of the dome. He had seen enough crime on the streets. There was no reason for him to stand by and let it happen, if he could stop it. Sasuke glared at Naruto, Sharingan blazing.

"_So he awakened his bloodline. This could prove to be problematic. Guess I'll only have to use Cole's lighting powers," _he thought.

"_Kick his ass Naruto!" _Shouted Cole in his mind. Kyuubi only nodded with its approval.

"You dare!" roared Sasuke.

The dead last dared to lay a hand on him, The Uchiha, prince of Konoha. Ever since the Senju clan had lost its numbers during the third Shinobi war and Tsunade's self exile, the Uchiha had rose to power, politically and militarily. However this all ended when his clan was massacred. Nevertheless it came with many benefits. Most of these benefits were not exactly hereditary but included political protection, cheaper prices almost anything he wanted and so on. As a result, someone who lay a hand on him would usually be killed, however since there was no one who could help him, he would have to deal with the dobe himself. That's when a thought appeared in his mind.

"_And steal those lightning Justus he has."_

"Bring it!" growled Naruto preparing to fire anything at Sasuke should he try anything. Haku silently thanked Kami for bringing this boy to save her. At closer inspection she learned that it was the boy she had met a few days ago.

By the time he finished saying it; Sasuke was mid-way through producing his fire Justus.

"GIEAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" he roared producing a 40 foot large fireball which he sent hurtling at Naruto.

Naruto took one look at the fire ball and countered it with a rocket. The two forces of nature fought each other for dominance. A fight that lasted a few seconds but later resulted in his rocket overpowering the fireball. _Strange it shouldn't have taken some much time unless … Sasuke added extra chakra in it making it stronger. 50% is all I have left and I spent that on Zabuza's clone. Let's see what I can do. I can do up 11 grenades, 14 blasts or 84 bolts. Not much and that's the most basic or terms and I can also do 4 rockets._

This process of thinking only took a few seconds for Naruto. During this time, Sasuke had seized the opportunity to attack Haku. He knew that he could "defeat" the dobe but it would be far easier to lure him towards this girl or kill her altogether. _Let's see how he likes that._

He was only a few feet away from Haku before he felt a strong grip pull him away from her. He turned his head to see his assailant who was Naruto.

"Sasuke, this fight isn't over!" Naruto hissed before planting a foot on Sasuke's face and half lifter- half dragged the raven haired boy to the other side of the dome.

"Let me help," stated Haku, who had finally overcome the pain long enough to limp heavily on one leg. Naruto took one look at Haku, then Sasuke, and nodded.

"I'll probably have to disappear after this," he answered.

"Unhand me you fucking asshole," croaked Sasuke, punching Naruto in the face, knocking him backwards a bit before throwing dozens of shuriken and kunai at Naruto. However since, the distance was point blank, Naruto had no way to dodge the weapons. He could only stare in despair as his life came flashing by him; every picture, every moment, every sound, smell, touch, and memory. He was going to die. But he didn't, because at that moment Haku pushed him out of the way and took the blunt of the attack for him.

"Why?" he asked hoping for an answer.

"Because I saw how you acted towards those around you and how you were willing to sacrifice yourself for me (cough). It's the least I can do (cough)." She replied meekly coughing up blood.

I stare at her body, a pool of blood growing larger. There are bits of flesh and skin in them. Her clothes stain a dark red as her face loses its color. She's dying and there's nothing I can do. Nothing I can do to stop this and in that black cloud that covers and fogs up my thoughts I think of one thing. _KILL SASUKE!_

Red Chakra vibrates vividly in the air, His friend, taken from him just when he needed one the most. Sasuke was going to pay. Naruto's whisker marks darken and becomes more thicker and vibrant, his pupils become slits and small fangs grow. Naruto's nails become longer, tougher and sharper. The killing intent radiating from him is unfathomable to any Gennin and for a moment only one thing pops up in Sasuke's, Hinata's and Sakura's mind.

**I'm going to die**

Naruto roars once before charging at Sasuke at unfathomable speeds. He strikes Sasuke once across the chest, sending him 40 feet outside the dome. The red Chakra become more malevolent and he subconsciously taps into more of the Kyuubi's chakra. In his head both Cole and Kyuubi are telling him to stop, but he doesn't. He can't and won't. Not until Sasuke is just a stain in the ground and she's avenged. Naruto grabs Sasuke by the throat once he reaches outside the dome.

Picking up the Uchiha is an easy matter with his strength that was granted to him from his ancestors and the Kyuubi. Sasuke tried to hit Naruto a few times but it was a easy as hitting a brick wall. Naruto refused to move at all and continued to tighten his hold on the Uchiha. He didn't do it tight enough for instant death. Not Sasuke didn't deserve that after what he did to one of his only friends. Even if it meant betraying the village, he would do it for one of the friends he had, because to him only they matters. In other words, in his eyes Sasuke had committed the ultimate crime.

Naruto would have continued in his slow and painful way of killing Sasuke, if it wasn't for the fact that Kurenai intervened. She had quickly placed a Genjutsu on him thus halting any movement he made. After a few seconds of paralysis, she orders Sakura and Hinata to take Sasuke away. Sakura eagerly obliged, but Hinata was more hesitant. Both girls were slightly fearful of him, even under the genjutsu, after they had seen him nearly kill Sasuke in cold blood. It wasn't pretty.

After taking a few steps the two girls quickly grabbed Sasuke away from Naruto. It took a few minutes of reassurance and calm from both Cole and Kurenai for him to get his head straight once again. However one he did only one thought appeared in his mind. That girl!

HE could have saved her. HE still could. Quickly Naruto dashed to the previous location of the dome. IT had shattered from the impact he had created and dissolved back into water. He took a few running steps before coming to a halt from the massive amounts of enemies he was detecting in the area. At least fifty of them. Nevertheless he sped up once again towards the girl's body.

Naruto grabbed her head and held it up. He found a pulse. Quickly he performed pulse heal on her a few times. He had to save her. He had to. Finally, the girl regained consciousness.

"You're alive," she gasped

"Yeah, thank you for being there," he cried, "Thank you, but still why! Why me."

The girl coughed a few times.

"You still don't get it do you," she croaked, "You're one of my precious people and I would gladly die for you."

"Just for that action. Just for one action, you would die for me. I don't even know you're name," Naruto answered sadly.

"It's Haku," Haku answered, "And I'm dying nothing will stop that. Just tell me yours."

Haku stroked Naruto's face a few times.

"It's Naruto," he replied crying. The girls hand dropped immediately after that. She's dead.

The first person who treated him with respect outside of the village and she died. The first person. It always had to be then. Perhaps in the afterlife she would meet her again. Yes that seemed like a good idea. He had nothing to live for. Becoming Hokage was a fool's dream, his life would get much worse. There was nothing he could do. HE was tired. Naruto felt tired.

_It's been a long day. Now I can finally go to sleep._

With that thought he plunged one his kunai into his heart and embraced the darkness that came with his death

_Did You have an important person, Naruto._

_Yeah, but most of them can't e with me. Now I'm going to be with them._

XXX

The darkness slowly disappeared around Naruto. His vision returned to him. Most of his senses did. First it was his sight, then his hearing, then touch, then smell and finally taste. His body ached and his bones creaked but Naruto pushed himself up. He turned his head to look at the scene around him.

_Where was he?_

"You're in my domain boy," answered a low voice. Naruto turned around to look at the owner of said voice and came face to face with the Shinigami himself.

"You- You're the Shinigami," pointed out Naruto.

The Shinigami laughed, "Why yes I am, follow me" he gestured before walking up some steps.

Naruto quickly followed the strange celestial being while looking around at his surroundings. The best he could describe it as was an old European marketplace Cole had once shown him in their mind. After a few minutes the two beings finally arrived at a gate. The Gate itself was over a 100 meters tall and extremely old. Rust was evident in its features. It was relatively simple except for the fact that it had a skull chiseled in front of it.

"Here we are," addressed the Shinigami to Naruto.

"So this is where my door to death?" concluded Naruto. At that response he was rewarded with a high pitch laugh coming directly from the Shinigami himself.

Naruto questioned, "What's so funny?"

The Shinigami looked down at Naruto and explained, "I'm not killing you. In fact, I'm giving you a second chance at life. In this door is the jail of my apprentice. The apprentice who betrayed me and no I am not sentencing you to hell."

"Then what's going on?" asked Naruto. He wanted to get the matter resolved with and the sooner the better. The Shinigami smirked.

"You see, I heard many great things about you Naruto. You will do great things no matter which future you choose to take. Great things, good thing, terrible things and I want to watch it unfold," claimed eh Shinigami.

"Well I'm not going back. Not without the people I care for," Naruto retorted.

"Ah but that's the beauty of this deal. If you follow through with this pact I will not only revive you but also you're dear friend Haku and you're ancestor Cole. The Kyuubi is already bound to your soul and will automatically be revived so that's no problem," assured the Shinigami.

Naruto stared at the door then at the Shinigami, then back to the door.

"This better not be a joke," he growled, "What do you want me to do?"

The Shinigami smiled, "A long time ago I took on an apprentice. I wanted to teach him the ways of death and hope he brought a new era of peace. However like I knew, the future was not set in stone. My assistance later betrayed Humanity and succumbed to his sins. I sealed him up but even then it was at the cost of many human lives. I want you to defeat him, absorb his soul with this," the Shinigami throws Naruto a simple silver ring.

"Can't you do this by yourself," wondered Naruto.

The Shinigami sighed, "No I cannot. Since I have made him immortal, I cannot take his life unless I am ordered to by the Being. Only if he is killed can I forever stop him and I can't kill. I can deliver the punishment and decide their fate but that's it. Nothing more.'

"I understand," replied Naruto.

"Oh and if you do defeat him with his own weapon I will give you a chance to save two more people," interrupted Death right before Naruto walked through the door, "Though I must ask, What do you fight for?

"I fight for a tomorrow, one I build with my own hands!" answered Naruto loudly all hyped up ready.

"Remember you can only use your amp in this fight. Nothing more," responded the Shinigami before opening the door.

XXX

The moment Naruto walked through the door, he sense that something was wrong. He merely brushed it off. Naruto quickly scanned the area's terrain. It seemed very plain with only some small pieces of rock that could be thrown. He was in on his own, with only his amp in this one. The ground he was standing on seemed to be 80 by 80 meters and was like a cut off piece of earth. Above Naruto was a small white light and around him was green sky which seemed to change shades continuously.

"Like it," barked a low voice. Grabbing his amp Naruto only managed to block the incoming scythe before being pushed back.

Naruto swore for losing sight of his opponent again and faced Death's apprentice.

**Mission Accepted: Defeat the Shinigami's apprentice**

**Death's powers weakened from his prison and restraints from the Shinigami**

**Strength: 800**

**Speed: 700**

**Chakra: 750**

**Chakra Control: 750**

**Reward for Acceptance:**

**Strength: 287 +13 = 300**

**Speed: 258 +12 = 270**

**Chakra: 801+ 4 = 805**

**Chakra Control: 300+10= 310**

**(Mind Heist: Evolution)**

"So he sends you huh?' retorted the man in front of Naruto.

TO call him large would be a gross understatement. Naruto looked at him, observing his features. The man was easily 25 feet tall had an incredible long, silver scythe that had lots of human skulls hanging off it. He wore a long black cloak that seemed to touch the ground. The cloak had a few strands of ragged silk around him. The man wore a, what appeared to be, leather hat that flapped down to his ears. That's if he ever had ears. His had also had several large horns coming out of it but was the two most threatening things were his aura and skeleton. His body seemed to be a rotting corpse, infested with maggots and flies which swarmed around him giving him a cloud of death. His torso and chest were very well seen. Well his bones were along with his beating heart. A hole had been carved in the rib- cage's place to show it. The man's face was also starling. It seemed to be in a permanent scowl with yellow hawk like eyes that appeared to pierce into one's soul. The face of what would have been a very handsome man was all but rotted away showing his cheekbones, teeth and nose hole with a pair of yellow beads around his waist. Only his skin remained, surrounded by a dark aura of killing intent and a mixture of evil and corruption. It was suffocating for Naruto. The man's appearance brought back memories of the Kyuubi's killing intent, but it paled in comparison to this man's. All in all he gave the appearance of death and true despair. (Think Death from Dante's inferno).

The fight that followed would be the hardest one Naruto faced in his entire life.

Death, as Naruto would now call him, threw his scythe at Naruto before teleporting behind the blond and slashing him deeply with his bare hands. IT was only Naruto's heightened reflexes that saved him.

"You cannot escape me, Mortal," laughed Death. He seemed even scarier at that moment and for a minute Naruto wanted to give up.

Then he remembered. He remembered all the people that he had gotten into this mess. Cole and Kyuubi were in here. But Naruto was going to get them out, everyone. Every last person he could save.

Naruto picked up his amp and charged it up.

"Not today death. Not today. My sins and actions might have brought me here. But I'd be dammed if I let them destroy the lives of the people I promised to save," Naruto responded.

Electricity crackled around Naruto. He tried fired dozens of bolts at Death. Keyword try. Then he remembered that he could only use his amp. Dam it! He had to get up close and personal with death.

Death spun around with his scythe. Naruto managed to roll out of the way and get closer enough to hit him a few times. Suddenly the ground jerked and the large piece of rock that they were both standing on started to spin slowly. The ground bit by bit tilted in favor of Death. Obviously he had experienced the usage of this terrain and had started using it to his advantage.

It took everything Naruto had to hold on to the rock he was on. He held on with one hand while he used the other to dodge Death's slashes. Even with his greatest effort, his body became littered with dozens of cuts and bruises. Naruto held on when the ground flipped over and he held on when as it continued to rotate. Even so he was bleeding badly and with almost no way to dodge even further. He would have to go on the offensive. Once he consider it safe to stand, Naruto charged at death.

"Your soul is mine," jeered Death teleporting a few feet behind Naruto.

However Naruto was prepared for this and flipped over fast enough to land a hit of Death stunning him. In a split second Death's grip on his scythe loosened, but that was all he needed.

Acting on instinct, Naruto grabbed the scythe and pulled it out of its master's hands. HE was almost successful. At the last minute Death grabbed the scythe entering the two into a one sided tug of war with Naruto on the losing end since he was smaller, weaker, more injured and couldn't use his full strength. Having no choice, Naruto quickly put the amp back on his back pack.

However this was all the time Death needed. He seized the opportunity to reel Naruto in. Naruto never stood a chance as he entered the cold bony grip of death; his fingers alone were able to grab hold of entire throat. Slowly death started choking Naruto painfully, his fingers digging into his windpipe and throat.

"You really thought you could cheat DEATH!" roared Death before slamming Naruto very painfully into the ground three times. Naruto would later face the wrath of Tsunade and say one thing. That was a weak! Death's grip would later make Tsunade's strength pale in comparison.

He then tossed Naruto into the air, teleported behind him and repeated the process once again. By the time he was done, Naruto was a bloody heap. It was a miracle he survived. It would be an even greater miracle as he for him to survive his next torment. Death actually grabbed Naruto once again and dragged him brutally to the edge of cliff.

"Your time has come Naruto," mocked Death. However right before he could drop Naruto off the edge something miraculous happened. Naruto grabbed death's arm, in a last ditch attempt, and using the cloth similar to a swing, punched the large man across the face. The force was so great that the two men stumbled back to the middle of the arena.

"Impossible," stated Death.

Naruto coughed, "No it is not. You see you are wrong. I am not my bastard of a father; I am not my whore of a mother. I am Naruto, Naruto McGrath!"

XXX

"Hehe, this kid just keeps getting more interesting," laughed the Shinigami, "Perhaps I should give him some of his conduit powers back."

With that the Shinigami made up his mind and snapped his fingers.

XXX

Naruto's declaration would turn the fight to his favor. You see at that moment fortune smiled on him. He was no longer limited to his human powers and an amp. Now he was received his conduit powers. Energy flooded into Naruto's system. At first it seemed like a stream of power, then a river of unbelievable force and then an invincible current of power clashing against his body and Death's Aura.

Suddenly Naruto discharged all the electricity he had, creating shield between Death's aura, killing intent and himself. The two auras battled furiously against one another sending black lighting around the arena around them.

His wounds started healing slowly for a few second before he was fully mended. Life force returned to him as his energy increased greatly. Naruto no longer felt restricted anymore. _Looks like this fight isn't going to be one sided anymore._

"Show me what you got," dared Naruto unleashing a storm of lightning bolts at Death.

Death for his matter was surprised. He knew that his master was an honorable being and would not interfere in any of his fights, no matter how much his champion was losing. In other words, the boy had unlocked a power that was either locked or dormant inside him. _This fight just got a hell of a lot harder. Not that it matters. I could use the exercise._

"You can't win this Naruto, your time has come and I will be free!" roared the Grim reaper. The two combatants charged at each other clashing in a battle between forces of nature versus a segment of life, in other words, invincible object meets immobile rock.

Even with his powers returned to him, Naruto found himself in the hardest fight of his life. The playing field had been levels, but only by so much. Death striked Naruto with his scythe once, vertically, knocking Naruto back a few feet. _Shit, he's getting serious!_

Now the fight between Naruto and death was in full swing. Naruto's amp clashed against Death's scythe; metal against bone. With a slight wing Death pushed Naruto back again before teleporting right in front of the boy, getting ready to jab in. Luckily for Naruto his heightened senses had also appeared in realm, thus allowing him to dodge the jab. It was a clean miss, which Naruto used to advantage. Naruto quickly hit death a few times before the large man regained his balance once again, this time more furious than before. Death swung his scythe strongly at Naruto, hitting him once before spinning again to slice his infamous 2 clothes off, which somehow repaired. Naruto managed to dodge this attack in the nick of time before finding himself under the tip of the scythe.

_Shit!_

Naruto raised his arms in defense against the huge blade. The two weapons clanged against one another. Naruto's knees buckled against the weight, he could only hold on for a few minutes at most. Without hesitation, Death kicked Naruto away before teleporting to his right. However, Naruto was quicker and managed to roll out of danger before hitting the large man once with his amp, followed by a leg sweep. Using his other leg, Naruto sent a hook kick to the large man's face as he fell, brining him a little closer. This in turn was followed by elbowing death in the face before he performed bio-leech on the being. The result was instantaneous. Death screamed in agony, a horrible scream that pierced Naruto's eardrums causing them to vibrate in place. It was so sickening that Naruto let go after two seconds, not completing the bio- leech properly.

The two combatants quickly leaped away from each other. In this case, it was Death who teleported way from Naruto. The damage done to Death, from his bio- leech was clear. His face, where Naruto had grabbed him was scarred black from his hand; in other words a black handprint.

"Interesting, for a mortal," Death taunted before throwing his scythe at Naruto.

The scythe slashed Naruto's arm, even though he had tried his best to dodge it, before rebounding and attacking him from behind like a boomerang. The scythe quickly returned eagerly to the fingertips of its master who stared furiously at Naruto. Death raised the scythe once again this time, flipping it over and tapping the ground with its heel. The ground spawned with molten rock and lava overlapped by a thick, black fog that was surrounded by a yellow outline. Naruto had no idea what it was but it didn't matter. He had to escape it. He dashed to the edge of the cliff and jumped off the edge, thus escaping the attack. He then quickly sent out a lightning tether, towards any object within the vicinity. In this case, it had been Death, who had teleported right before the attack to the middle.

For a second Naruto thought that his only hope of survival wasn't going to work but it did. The tether latched on to Death's arm, surprising the being for an instant. For a split second, Death took his eyes off of Naruto. With the moment at hand, Naruto reeled himself in. The next time death saw Naruto, it was at the end of his amp's butt. The impact was so great that the tall man tumbled to the ground, releasing his grip on his scythe. Within a split second, Naruto had grabbed the scythe. However he was being pulled towards Death in the process.

"Prepare to –" but Death never got to finish his sentence because he was stabbed by the blade of his own weapon! Death looked at Naruto in fear as the boy grabbed his own scythe.

"No! Back away!' he screamed.

A normal weapon would do almost no damage to Death. A weapon like an amp would do much more, but should Death's own scythe or any unholy or holy weapon be used to strike him, the damage was monstrous. With a tug, Naruto ripped off Death's left shoulder. His muscles were screaming at him to stop. The weight of the scythe and the magic contained in it was interfering with his powers. But he could stop now. Not with Death on his knees right in front of him.

"Please, I can help you, I can – "but Death never got the chance because using his own scythe again, Naruto thrust the blade directly into the man's skull and shook the huge weapon rapidly. The brutal onslaught continued for a few seconds before Naruto pulled Death's skull in and directly into his hands. The scythe had been broken by the sheer effort and tension during the battle. With a tremendous effort from his bleeding muscles, Naruto crushed the large skull in his hand breaking it into a dozen pieces. Quickly sending what was left of his will power, Naruto captured the mist that was escaping from the headless corpse.

**(Mind Heist: Evolution End)**

A white light enveloped Naruto. Suddenly he felt a large push and found himself on the stone floor.

Torches lit the area around him. He scanned it for anything that might seem familiar and laid his eyes on the gate. He was back!

"So I won!" cheered Naruto. It was exhausting and brutal but he made it out alive.

"Oh course you have," answered the Shinigami's voice. Naruto turned to look at the God of Death for answers.

"So does this mean that Cole and Haku are alive?" asked Naruto hoping to get his end of the bargain.

"Yes, but first I need to explain something to you. Four things to be exact. A new deal, you're memories, reviving Haku and who you're going to save," replied the Shinigami.

"The first thing is the person you are going to save. You see when you and the rest of your "teammates" and comrades went to the bridge, Tsunami and Inari were attacked by two thugs that Gato hired. I am giving you the chance to save them both. Of course they won't remember that they died but they will if you choose to do nothing," asserted the Shinigami.

"The second thing is a new deal," continued the Shinigami.

"Ah Hell no! I'm not fighting any more of those things again. EVER!" roared Naruto.

"What would you say if I told you that you could save some of your ancestors friends. Zeke, Kuo, Trish, Nix and more. Would you agree Naruto McGrath?" questioned the Shinigami. Without hesitation Naruto answered.

"Oh course, however I'm not going to rush in blindly. It will only get me killed like it did the last time if I hadn't gotten that major power boost," retorted Naruto.

"McGrath, that was only a small piece of my student's soul, which you have captured. If you want to save your ancestors friends, you're going to have to train like crazy since your future enemies will be much stronger, much, much stronger," pointed out the Shinigami. This caused Naruto to stutter.

"Wha- what!"

"You're ancestor's friends have died. I can bring them back to life, but you will have to trek through hell itself to gather what I want. Your enemies will be many times stronger than the one you have faced. Be prepared." Addressed the Shinigami.

"Can you please explain?" asked Naruto nervously. It wasn't everyday that you went on an adventure through hell.

"You see I'm giving a chance to go through Hell, for two reasons. The first is to provide you with combat experience and the second is to improve your conduit powers. There's a storm coming Naruto, and you're in the middle of it," claimed the Shinigami, "The third thing is your memories. Obviously your going to remember what happened here today but that doesn't mean that others will. I'm going to transfer the information to Cole and Kyuubi, but what you wish to say to Haku is up to you."

"Speaking of Haku. How do I revive her?" pleaded Naruto.

The Shinigami paused before answering ", Sing."

"Excuse me," answered Naruto staring at the being, hoping he had heard him wrong.

"Sing to her," explained the Shinigami, "If you want to revive her, she needs something that will bring her back. Something special like a connection between you and her and the only one I can think of at the top of my head is your singing."

The Shinigami had other ways to revive Haku, in fact he could do it with a snap of his fingers, but he wanted to hear Naruto sing.

"If it means saving her, so be it, however you are explaining Haku's revival to her," replied Naruto.

Naruto wondered for one moment about what he need to sing to Haku. It had to be something special. What he needed was something he would say from his heart, something that would show how much Haku meant to him as a friend. It didn't matter what she said. It as to protect herself, but when push came to shove, she saved him. He thought for one moment about what to sing before the words came out of his mouth.

**(Stereo Hearts)(Think Naruto as Adam Levine and the Shinigami replacing the Gym class Hero's part)**

**My heart's a stereo**

**It beats for you, so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every note**

**Make me your radio**

**Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo**

He had no idea why he wanted to sing this song but Naruto knew that if he wanted to bring Haku back, He would do the most he could. And that would mean that he would bring her back happy. Around Naruto small fragments of Haku's soul surrounded them, but he paid it no heed. He was bringing his friend back from the dead and nothing was going to stop him from doing it. He was bringing her back no matter what. The Shinigami however as impressed and decided to get involved as well. After all he knew this song.

**If I was just another dusty record on the shelve  
>Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else<br>If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that  
>Like it read well, check it Travie,<strong>

**I can handle that**

**Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
>Its just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks<br>I used to used to used to used to,**

**now I'm over that  
>Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts<br>If I could only find a note to make you understand  
>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand<br>Just Keep it stuck inside your head,**

**Like your favorite tune  
>And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you<br>**The small pieces of Haku's soul became larger. They clumped together bit by bit until they were the size of a baseball. For Naruto, he felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. IT was like he was expressing everything he currently felt in his hear to Haku and he was glad. For Haku and himself. He never really felt happy before but singing with the Shinigami seemed to bring a certain feel of calm to him. The Shinigami on the other hand was clapping to the beat when it was Naruto's turn. The boy could sing!

**My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note  
>Make me your radio<br>Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh <strong>

**To my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh <strong>

**So sing along to my stereo**

By now Naruto had stood up since the blue objects were pouring back into Haku's body. She hadn't changed at all. However, no matter how much he would love to look at her beautiful face all day long, he had to finish this song, if only for her. Naruto continued to sing to Haku though. _It seems that whatever crazy technique the Shinigami is using is taking effect. Can't stop now._

**If I was an old school, fifty pound boombox  
>Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk<br>Would you turn my volume up before of the cops  
>And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop<br>And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
>When you have to purchase mad D batteries<br>Appreciate every mixtape your friends make  
>You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate<strong>

**(Both Naruto and the Shinigami)  
>I think finally found a note to make you understand<br>If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands  
>Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune<br>And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you  
><strong>Naruto swirled around with the leaves and wind. It felt so natural to him. Like he had done this in another life and he was doing it with a purpose. Naruto was actually bringing her back. He couldn't believe. By now Haku was breathing again. Her chest fell and rose rapidly but she was alive. Naruto however knew that he couldn't stop now.

**(Naruto)**

**My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note  
>Make me your radio<br>Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh To my stereo<br>Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo**

By now Haku was stirring and starting to regain consciousness. The blue pieces of her soul had finally re entered her body but thousands of red pieces started appearing around them like snowflakes. The red pieces fell slowly to the ground before converging towards her body and clumping up. Once they reached her body the red pieces started forming a layer on top of her skin.

**I only pray you never leave me behind  
>because your music can be so hard to find<br>I take your head and hold it closer to mine  
>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind<br>**_Oh my god did I just Say that!_

**My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note  
>Make me your radio<strong>

**Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh To my stereo<br>Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo**

By the time the song was finished the red pieces had formed a shell around Haku. For a moment Naruto had believed that he had failed. That was until the shell cracked revealed Haku wide awake and startled. Naruto smiled at that. She was alive. He had succeeded. The reassuring and comforting feeling that enveloped him was enormous. He felt as though he was in a wave of clear water. His work was done here. With that Naruto left, no need to stay here.

XXX

At a different time Naruto had appeared a few meters behind the two thugs. He had been told by the Shinigami to keep the ring, and was informed to take out these thugs. He would need the souls for later. Whatever the souls were for, Naruto didn't care. He was only doing his job.

Quickly Naruto sliced their necks before running to the bridge, a heavy weight developing in his stomach. He was going to see Haku and himself die. Was it all for nothing than? Was this a way the Shinigami had found a way to let him do his dirty work? However that second of doubt vanished the moment he came to a cliff overlooking the bridge's construction. There he saw Haku waiting for him smiling, fully dressed and healed.

"Don't worry, the Shinigami explained to me what happened," reassured.

"Did you give you details?" questioned Naruto. Haku shook her head.

"No, only that you did something big for him," replied Haku before moving closer to him and kissing Naruto on the cheek, "And that's for saving me, again."

Naruto blushed a totally new shade of red along with Haku who couldn't believe what she had done. After a minute the two of them finally managed to look at each other properly. However they were each still a little bit red. Naruto took a glance at his body. It was disintegrating to dust and spread tot eh winds. He had no idea why the Shinigami did this but he would have to thank the celestial being later.

Haku and Naruto looked at the oncoming battle. It seemed that Zabuza had stopped fighting once he saw what had happened to Naruto and Haku. However it was too late as Gato and his 50 men had shown up. From what Naruto could see, Gato had decided to backstab Zabuza while he was wounded. However right before Gato could take a step forward, an arrow planted itself between his feet.

Naruto turned to the direction of the arrow. The villagers were here being led by Inari. _So they finally grew a spine_. But the most shocking thing, literally, was what happened next. A large thundercloud formed right above the bridge at an exceptionally pace. Naruto tilted his head. Who could do such a thing? It had to be a conduit since there was no chakra but who?

He was rewarded with his answer when lightning struck two dozen of the men at once. Standing in the middle of the bridge, not a day older was Cole leading the charge once again.

Omake

Gato stared at the Ninja at the bridge. He pulled out something out of his suit. It was a roll of paper.

"Where is that blond kid?" he asked waving the paper around.

"Why?" growled Zabuza, "So that you can set up one more of your killing contracts with him."

Gato simply smiled.

"Yes I want a contract with him but…" he take off his sunglasses.

"It's a music contract. I'll make millions from him. With a voice like that he'll take the world by storm. One made of music. I can give he fame, glory, money, women, land, women," answered Gato very merrily. In fact he seemed to be dancing bit now.

All of his uneducated slave, I mean thugs looked at him with WTF expressions.

**Summary of Chapter**

Naruto and his team prepares to fight the fake Hunter-nin but they just stare in shock because of his dancing to "moves like jagger.' In fact everyone stops fighting to watch Naruto do his thing. Haku then pushes Naruto out of the dome for whatever reason. Naruto continues dancing since he doesn't want to stop. Sasuke, followed by Kiba, and reluctantly Shino go after him and into the dome. Naruto however still continues dancing.

After the song ends he returns to his normal self. In the meantime Hinata's been fighting a Zabuza Water clone. To finish their fight Kakashi prepares a weak Raikiri, my opinion, to kill Zabuza, but Haku gets in his way. She dies saving the man she considered a father figure however as Naruto mourns her death saying that she was probably the only person that could understand him and become his friend the Shinigami appears. He's willing to give Naruto a chance to fight for Haku's soul, revival and possibly his only family. Naruto gladly accepts and disappears. Gato's gang appears and prepares to kil all the injured and tired Shinobi.

However Naruto appears with Cole, Zeke, Kuo, Trish, Haku and Nix. SHOW TIME!

**Coming Up**

"McGrath warned us they were coming. But we didn't listen. Two hundred thousand dead on the first day. Seven hundred in the first week. Every major town, dock and city hit. It's a nation coordinated attack and so far its been dam near effective," The man pauses before killing two more enemy ninja and using minor medical jutsu on himself.

"All our forces on the run. Waiting, Planning, anything." He stares at the sky noticing a large purple monster descending from it.

"One thing is certain. If McGrath doesn't bring help soon, there won't be a Kumo left to save."

Buildings burn in the distance before scenes changed to a large man staring from a cliff. He turns to use displaying his Special Forces logo be the scene blanks out.

Also coming Up:

I'm surrounded by dozens of these snake man monsters. These lizard people. But where are they coming from? This isn't your average day crack pot deal. Something's up. Gato couldn't have strong armed these people alone. He used this a as a fear tactic to exploit some of them. I don't know what they are or where they came from but one thing's for sure. I'm going to get some answers out of them.

**P.S. I am sorry if this chapter is a disaster. And I am never writing a chapter with song lyrics ever again. It's too troublesome. Oh yeah and the reason why Haku was defeated by Sasuke was because of his Sharingan, Naruto's previous fight with her and the distraction Kiba provided.**


End file.
